Reconstruction
by Miss Lily Rogue
Summary: Après s'être remise de la bataille de Poudlard du 2 mai 1998, une élève de Serdaigle, Kate Tates, décide de prendre le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre 1998 et de recommencer sa septième année afin de décrocher ses A.S.P.I.C. Elle va constater que beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ce monde d'après-guerre et, en particulier, la perception que les gens ont du professeur Rogue...
1. C'est reparti pour un tour!

_Hello!_

 _Me revoici avec une histoire d'une vingtaine de chapitres tout au plus. Attention, super innovation de ma part, il s'agit de Rogue et d'un OC!^^ XD (Oui, je fais tout le temps Rogue/OC... Je le sais^^)_

 _En espérant que cette histoire vous plaise! ;-)_

 _Excellente lecture!_

* * *

 **Résumé complet :**

Après s'être remise de la bataille de Poudlard du 2 mai 1998, une élève de Serdaigle, Kate Tates, décide de prendre le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre 1998 et de recommencer sa septième année afin de décrocher ses A.S.P.I.C.

Elle va constater que beaucoup de choses ont changé dans ce monde d'après-guerre et, en particulier, la perception que les gens – et surtout les filles – ont du professeur Rogue qui a survécu et qui enseigne toujours les potions dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie…

 _Ne tient pas compte de la fin du tome 7. La bataille a eu lieu mais s'est déroulée d'une autre façon que dans les livres. Rogue s'est battu parmi tout le monde et Nagini n'a pas tué Rogue._

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : C'est reparti pour un tour !**

Le 1er septembre 1998, Kate Tates, une sorcière de Sang-mêlé de dix-huit ans, aux cheveux bruns et lisses et aux yeux chocolat, disait pour la huitième fois en huit ans au revoir à sa grand-mère maternelle, qui l'élevait depuis qu'elle avait six ans, sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, avant de monter à bord du Poudlard Express pour une huitième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

Elle aurait dû avoir fini ses études en juin dernier mais, malheureusement pour elle et pour tout le monde sorcier, c'est à cette période que le mage noir le plus terrible et le plus cruel de tous les temps avait décidé d'attaquer leur école de Poudlard et de défier Harry Potter afin de s'emparer du pouvoir sur le monde.

Heureusement, il n'était pas parvenu à ses fins.

Ses Mangemorts avaient été combattus et repoussés par les professeurs et les élèves majeurs de l'école, les elfes de maison des cuisines, les statues du château, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix et par tous ceux qui étaient venus leur prêter main forte. Quant à Voldemort, il avait péri de la baguette de Harry Potter en personne.

Tout le monde avait mis la main à la pâte et il n'avait finalement fallu que trois petits mois pour reconstruire le château et réparer les dégâts causés par cette terrible guerre. Kate était allée aider dès qu'elle avait pu sortir de Ste Mangouste et elle avait été soulagée d'enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose d'utile, après une semaine passée dans un lit d'hôpital avec interdiction de se lever et de sortir pour se dégourdir les jambes.

Normalement, elle aurait encore dû passer une semaine à Ste Mangouste afin que les médicomages puissent trouver un moyen pour que ses blessures guérissent complètement et pour avoir une évaluation psychologique avec l'un des psychomages de l'hôpital, qui étaient tous débordés à cette époque, mais, après avoir convaincu sa grand-mère qu'elle allait parfaitement bien et que c'était en restant enfermée dans ce maudit hôpital qu'elle allait réellement finir par devenir folle, elle avait signé une décharge et s'était empressée de filer.

Kate et tous les volontaires avaient passé des jours entiers à réparer et à reconstruire patiemment le château de Poudlard en combinant leurs forces, leurs efforts et leurs sorts et en aidant manuellement le pauvre concierge Rusard qui était incapable de pratiquer la magie mais qui tenait, lui aussi, à apporter sa contribution à cette entreprise de reconstruction.

Tous les soirs, la jeune fille rentrait chez sa grand-mère, qui habitait un petit appartement en plein centre du Londres moldu, en transplanant, elle discutait brièvement avec elle devant un bon repas puis elle s'écroulait sur son lit, épuisée mais ravie d'avoir fait quelque chose d'utile pour le monde sorcier.

La vielle femme n'était pas dupe, elle savait bien que sa petite-fille faisait tout pour tenter d'oublier les terribles choses qu'elle avait vues et qu'elle avait vécues lors de la guerre, elle-même avait connu la seconde guerre mondiale lorsqu'elle était jeune. Elle savait que c'était pour ça que la jeune fille se plongeait dans le travail jusqu'au cou et qu'elle ne rentrait que lorsqu'elle était au bord de l'épuisement. Elle ne voulait pas penser et le meilleur moyen de ne pas penser était de s'occuper…

Alors quand Kate lui avait dit qu'elle voulait retourner à Poudlard en septembre pour recommencer sa septième année et décrocher ses A.S.P.I.C., elle n'avait pu qu'approuver son choix, qu'elle trouvait très judicieux et courageux – revenir sur les lieux d'une bataille où l'on avait perdu des amis et où l'on avait été blessé était très éprouvant moralement –, elle l'avait conduite une fois de plus à la gare de King's Cross et avait regardé partir le train avec un mélange de tristesse, de joie et de fierté au fond de son cœur.

.

Kate regardait le paysage défiler sous ses yeux avec beaucoup de nostalgie et une pointe d'amertume. En effet, aucune des personnes avec qui elle s'entendait bien n'avait souhaité reprendre ses études. Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot, ses deux meilleurs amis, avaient reçu des propositions d'emploi venant de partout, tout comme elle, mais eux, ils avaient accepté un emploi au ministère de la Magie.

Kate n'avait pas voulu profiter de son statut d'héroïne de guerre, elle refusait d'utiliser des passe-droits et elle estimait qu'il était de son devoir de décrocher ses A.S.P.I.C., avant d'entreprendre d'autres études plus poussées ou de postuler à un emploi. Elle trouvait la démarche du ministère de la Magie vraiment hypocrite et elle n'était pas prête à travailler pour eux, pas après ce qu'ils avaient tous subi sous le règne de terreur de Lord Voldemort.

Elle avait entendu dire que Mandy Brocklehurst revenait, elle aussi, mais elle n'avait jamais sympathisé avec elle, elle la trouvait beaucoup trop futile et trop bavarde, tout comme son amie Padma Patil... Comme elle était plutôt solitaire et réservée, ça ne la dérangeait pas trop de retourner au château toute seule, de toute façon, elle n'y allait pas pour retrouver des amis ou pour se trouver un nouveau petit-copain mais bien pour étudier et assurer son avenir par ses propres moyens.

Le Poudlard Express s'arrêta en gare de Pré-au-Lard vers dix-huit heures, comme chaque année, et Kate monta à bord de l'une des nombreuses diligences tirées par les Sombrals. À présent, elle et pratiquement tout le monde pouvaient voir ces chevaux-zombies ailés…

Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, qui était encore plus resplendissante qu'auparavant, Kate s'installa à la table des Serdaigle à côté de Luna Lovegood et d'Elizabeth Kyle, avec qui elle était désormais dans la même année, puis elle regarda la Répartition des première année.

Serdaigle avait accueilli sept nouvelles recrues, cette année.

Ensuite, la directrice, Minerva McGonagall fit un discours pour féliciter tous ceux qui avaient combattu lors de la bataille de Poudlard, elle demanda de respecter une minute de silence pour tous ceux qui y avaient perdu la vie et, enfin, elle présenta l'équipe enseignante.

Le professeur McGonagall déclara que, cette année seulement, n'ayant pas trouvé de remplaçant pour le cours de métamorphose, elle assumerait à elle seule les postes de directrice de Poudlard, de directrice de Gryffondor et de professeur de métamorphose. Elle présenta ensuite le nouveau professeur d'étude des Moldus, Emilio Grande, un bel homme grand et bronzé, de type méditerranéen, aux cheveux noirs, d'environ trente-cinq ans, ainsi que le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, Vanessa Drawn, une superbe femme de vingt-neuf ans, blonde et mince, aux yeux bleus, au décolleté généreux et aux lèvres pulpeuses, et elle cita les noms de tous leurs anciens professeurs qui reprenaient leurs postes habituels.

Quand vint le tour du professeur Rogue, qui avait survécu à la bataille finale, Kate sursauta et faillit bien faire une crise cardiaque car toutes les filles avaient crié d'une voix stridente et s'étaient levées de leurs bancs pour taper des mains et des pieds, pour applaudir, pour siffler et autre.

La jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle en lançant un regard condescendant à toutes ces pauvres greluches bourrées d'hormones qui s'imaginaient peut-être que ces marques d'attention allaient lui plaire puis elle risqua un œil vers la table des professeurs où elle vit Severus Rogue serrer les poings et balayer cette foule d'hypocrites d'un regard noir et glacial, tandis qu'un muscle tressautait sur sa mâchoire crispée par la colère.

De toute évidence, il n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer et n'appréciait pas du tout le "traitement de faveur" qui lui était réservé… Elle esquissa un sourire et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, compatissant véritablement à son infortune.

Maintenant que tout le monde était au courant que c'était son éternel amour pour Lily Evans, la mère de Harry Potter, qui avait poussé leur sombre professeur de potions à espionner les Mangemorts pour le compte de l'Ordre du Phénix, à protéger Harry Potter durant toutes ses années d'école et à l'aider à vaincre Voldemort, il était subitement passé du professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard à l'homme le plus désirable du monde sorcier !

En effet, toutes les filles avaient été retournées par le romantisme fou de la situation et, désormais, le professeur Rogue était devenu l'idéal masculin de toutes ces adolescentes rongées par leurs hormones et abruties par leur vision Arlequin de l'amour à l'eau de rose… Ça devait lui faire un sacré changement et un sacré choc ! Kate n'en doutait pas une seule seconde et elle le plaignait très sincèrement.

Le professeur McGonagall eut bien du mal à ramener le silence dans la Grande Salle mais elle y parvint finalement au bout d'une dizaine de minutes et finit son discours de début d'année avec les habituelles recommandations et interdictions, la liste des objets interdits par monsieur Rusard et la défense de se rendre dans la Forêt interdite. Ensuite, les plats apparurent et Kate, qui mourait de faim, put enfin satisfaire son estomac.

En mangeant, elle entendit les discussions débiles des filles qui se trouvaient autour d'elle et qui se demandaient si leurs nouvelles coiffures allaient plaire au professeur Rogue, s'il verrait qu'elles avaient perdu du poids, si elles pourraient raccourcir la taille de leurs jupes ou ajuster un peu plus leurs chemisiers dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention sur elles et autres fadaises du même genre…

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, totalement dépitée par leurs conversations ineptes, et elle se resservit pour la troisième fois des pilons de poulet et des pommes de terre sautées.

« Tu vas gonfler comme une baudruche, si tu continues à t'empiffrer comme ça, déclara Mandy avec un air dégoûté.

\- Et, vous toutes, vous allez finir par faire des malaises et des carences, si vous ne vous nourrissez pas correctement, répondit Kate du tac au tac, en observant les trois feuilles de salade qu'elles avaient dans leurs assiettes, aucunement déstabilisée par la remarque.

\- Figure-toi qu'il y en a qui veulent garder la ligne et être à leur avantage ! s'exclama Rue, une jeune fille qui avait le même âge que Luna.

\- Pour quoi faire ? Séduire le professeur Rogue peut-être ? demanda Kate en haussant les sourcils, incrédule face à tant de stupidité – elles étaient quand même toutes à Serdaigle, bon sang !

\- Ce n'est pas interdit d'essayer ! répliqua Elizabeth.

\- Bien sûr que si ! C'est notre professeur ! rétorqua Kate, exaspérée.

\- On est toutes majeures, répondit Mandy en levant le menton.

\- Eh bien, on ne dirait pas… souffla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je crois que les Joncheruines ont embrouillé le cerveau de nombreuses personnes durant la guerre… dit Luna de sa voix éthérée en posant son regard sur les différentes tables de la Grande Salle.

\- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, pour une fois… lui répondit Kate, même si elle ne savait pas très bien si la petite blonde s'adressait à elles ou à personne en particulier.

\- Si tu comprends quelque chose à ce que dit Lovegood, il n'y a plus le moindre espoir pour toi, ma pauvre fille, j'en ai bien peur », intervint Mandy, méprisante, en cherchant le soutien des autres du regard.

Toutes les autres acquiescèrent silencieusement en observant Kate comme si elle était devenue complètement dingue.

« Vous pouvez bien me prendre pour une folle, si ça vous amuse, mais en attendant ce n'est pas moi qui échafaude des plans stupides pour faire tomber le professeur Rogue amoureux de moi ! » déclara vivement Kate, avant de détourner la tête et de se servir une copieuse part de tarte au citron meringué, puisque les desserts venaient d'apparaître.

Elle remarqua que quasiment toutes les jeunes filles entre quatorze et dix-huit ans de toutes les maisons faisaient l'impasse sur le dessert, tout comme les crétines avec qui elle allait devoir partager son dortoir pendant un an, et elle leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel, aberrée par tant de sottise. À la table des bleu et bronze, en plus d'elle, il n'y avait que les garçons, les fillettes des deux ou trois premières années et Luna qui avaient pris du dessert.

Kate se dit que, finalement, cette année, la petite blonde rêveuse serait peut-être la meilleure compagnie qu'elle aurait. C'était déjà mieux que rien… Et puis, il y aurait peut-être aussi un garçon ou l'autre avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre à Serdaigle ou dans les autres maisons, qui sait. Elle verrait bien.

Une fois le repas terminé, Kate fut heureuse de regagner son dortoir pour la nuit. Malheureusement, elle dut encore supporter les discussions ridicules des autres filles avec qui elle était contrainte de partager sa chambre et elle s'endormit finalement, après avoir tiré les rideaux bleu nuit tout autour de son lit et avoir placé un oreiller sur sa tête pour étouffer le bruit de leurs conversations.

.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'elle aurait aimé prendre tranquillement son petit-déjeuner, Kate dû encore supporter les babillages de celles qu'elle avait déjà surnommées les pies.

Elles parlaient de la bataille de Poudlard et chacune d'entre elles affirmait que le professeur Rogue, tel un super-héros, les avait sauvées, les avait cachées ou les avait protégées d'un dangereux Mangemort, en rajoutant des détails et en essayant d'avoir l'histoire la plus folle et la plus belle de toutes, prouvant par-là l'amour secret du maître des cachots pour elles.

« Le professeur Rogue a certes sauvé beaucoup de monde et s'est montré très courageux mais il n'a pas pu faire tout ce que vous racontez… intervint soudain Kate, qui n'en pouvait plus de les entendre dire n'importe quoi.

\- Miss rabat-joie détiendrait-elle le monopole de la vérité absolue ? demanda Mandy, qui, elle aussi, avait déjà trouvé le surnom de Kate.

\- Pas du tout mais c'est impossible qu'il se soit trouvé partout en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? interrogea Elizabeth, acerbe.

\- Je sais déjà que, toi, Elizabeth, tu es partie avec le professeur Slughorn quand le professeur McGonagall a fait évacuer le château. Rue, elle, a été blessée à la jambe dès les premières minutes du combat et a passé le reste du temps dans la Grande Salle sous la surveillance de madame Pomfresh. Et, toi, Mandy, tu t'es mise à l'abri et tu t'es cachée à la première occasion. Je suis passée devant toi et je t'ai vue en rejoignant Luna, Neville et Ginny pour les aider à repousser les Mangemorts. Je ne blâme aucune d'entre vous pour ce que vous avez fait mais, par pitié, ne racontez pas des idioties pareilles !

\- Pfff… Qui se soucie de ce qu'elle raconte ? » demanda Mandy en regardant les autres.

Personne ne leva la main et elles se mirent toutes à rire comme les dindes qu'elles étaient, excepté Luna qui était dans la lune et qui n'avait tout simplement pas suivi la conversation.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, consternée, et continua de déguster ses œufs brouillés, son bacon, ses toasts et ses saucisses, tout en songeant à ce qui s'était réellement passé cette terrible nuit du 1er au 2 mai…

 _._

 _Après que les professeurs aient poussé le professeur Rogue et les Carrow à la retraite et qu'ils aient réussi à faire évacuer du château tous les élèves mineurs ainsi que ceux qui ne désiraient pas se battre par un passage secret, les volontaires s'étaient déployés dans tout Poudlard, s'étaient postés à des endroits stratégiques pour défendre le château et avaient lancé des sortilèges de Protections pour retarder l'arrivée des Mangemorts._

 _Kate, Anthony et Terry avaient suivi Kingsley Shacklebolt et s'étaient postés devant les grandes portes d'entrée du château pour en défendre l'accès. Ils avaient uni leurs forces à celles des autres et avaient constitué un bouclier magique autour de Poudlard, qui formait comme un dôme de verre au-dessus d'eux, puis ils avaient attendu, les sens en alerte._

 _Le dôme magique avait soudainement explosé sous la puissance des sorts des partisans de l'ombre, un grand fracas avait retenti et des Mangemorts armés jusqu'aux dents s'étaient alors élancés vers eux._

 _Kate avait combattu aux côtés de ses camarades, lançant des sorts, en évitant, courant, sautant, plongeant derrière des murs écroulés et elle avait fini par être séparée de ses amis et de Kingsley. Elle avait vu de loin Luna, Ginny et Neville courir à l'assaut de six Mangemorts et elle s'était donc jointe à eux pour leur prêter main forte._

 _À force de courir en se défendant, en aidant d'autres personnes ou en attaquant, Kate s'était une nouvelle fois retrouvée isolée de ses compagnons, dans le parc de Poudlard, et elle avait été projetée face contre terre par un puissant maléfice semblable à un coup de fouet enflammé, qui avait lacéré une grande partie de son dos et de son buste, lui arrachant par-là un énorme cri et quelques larmes de souffrance. Un Doloris l'avait encore fait hurler de douleur puis un autre sort lui avait fait échapper sa baguette des mains et, toujours au sol, elle s'était retournée pour faire face à son agresseur._

 _Walden Macnair s'était alors lentement avancé vers elle avec un rictus sadique sur les lèvres, baguette pointée en avant, et avait déclaré en balayant des yeux son corps recouvert de ses vêtements salis et déchirés :_

 _« C'est dommage qu'on n'en ait pas vraiment le temps, sinon je me serais bien amusé avec toi avant de te tuer… »_

 _Il avait levé sa baguette et avait ouvert la bouche pour prononcer l'Avada Kedavra mais Kate avait écarquillé les yeux en distinguant un éclair vert derrière lui et il était tombé à ses pieds, raide mort._

 _C'était Rogue qui avait envoyé le sort mortel au Mangemort._

 _La jeune fille avait alors vivement sauté sur sa baguette magique pour la récupérer, malgré sa douleur lancinante, elle l'avait pointée dans la direction de Rogue, qui, croyant qu'elle voulait l'attaquer, était prêt à riposter, et elle avait envoyé un sort de Stupéfixion informulé à un autre Mangemort qui se trouvait dans le dos de son professeur de potions et qui s'apprêtait à l'abattre._

 _Le maître des cachots s'était promptement retourné, abasourdi par ce qui venait de se passer, et avait vu le corps d'Antonin Dolohov qui gisait à terre, neutralisé par Kate. Il avait ensuite reporté son attention sur la Serdaigle et avait fait un léger mouvement de tête pour la remercier, avant de s'approcher d'elle qui s'était péniblement relevée._

 _Voyant les traces de brûlures laissées par le sort du fouet enflammé et les grosses taches de sang qui maculait le chemisier de la jeune fille, il lui avait demandé :_

 _« Êtes-vous encore capable de marcher, miss Tates ?_

 _\- Oui, je peux marcher, professeur, avait-elle aussitôt répliqué avec assurance._

 _\- Dans ce cas, rejoignez immédiatement la Grande Salle et restez-y pour vous faire soigner par madame Pomfresh._

 _\- Très bien, monsieur, avait-elle dit en commençant à s'éloigner._

 _\- Faites attention à vous, Tates ! lui avait lancé le maître des cachots._

 _\- Vous aussi, professeur ! » avait rétorqué Kate avant de courir vers le château._

 _Elle avait évité plusieurs sorts, avait récupéré Lee Jordan, qui était, lui aussi, dans un piteux état, au passage, et avait rejoint la Grande Salle pour se faire soigner._

 _Environ dix minutes après son arrivée chez les blessés, ils avaient tous entendu la voix froide et glacée de Lord Voldemort résonner dans tout le château en disant qu'il leur laissait une heure pour s'occuper de leurs morts et de leurs blessés et que, au bout du temps imparti, il voulait que Harry Potter soit dans la Forêt interdite avec lui._

 _Kate avait aidé madame Pomfresh avec les morts et les blessés, après avoir reçu quelques brefs premiers soins, puis, quelques minutes après minuit, ils étaient tous sortis pour voir Voldemort les narguer avec le corps de Harry Potter à ses pieds._

 _Finalement, Harry n'était pas mort, il s'était rapidement redressé et les combats avaient repris pour se terminer avec la victoire du Survivant sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres…_

.

« Tu as choisi enchantements à tes A.S.P.I.C.? » demanda soudain une voix éthérée qui la fit brusquement sortir de ses souvenirs.

Kate tourna la tête vers la droite et constata que Luna l'observait, la tête penchée sur le côté dans l'attente de sa réponse.

« Heu… Oui. Pourquoi ? répondit-elle, un peu déboussolée.

\- Parce qu'il est l'heure d'y aller. Les préfets ont distribué les horaires mais tu étais ailleurs… expliqua-t-elle gentiment. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de Joncheruines autour de ta tête… ajouta-t-elle ensuite en observant intensément un point situé au-dessus de son front à travers une étrange paire de lunettes.

\- D'accord, je te suis. Merci, Luna » répliqua Kate en se levant et en mettant son sac sur son dos.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ;-)_

 _A samedi prochain pour le chapitre 2!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	2. Où sont vos jupes?

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à CindyCF7, Fantomette34, Tania Povver, IvyToirnes et slach-nono de m'avoir laissé un commentaire! Je suis contente que ce début vous ait plu ;-)_

 _Voici donc la suite! Et, comme je suis sympa, je vous la mets en avant-première, un jour avant la sortie officielle^^ :-P_

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Où sont vos jupes ?**

Les premiers cours de l'année s'étaient très bien déroulés. En effet, Kate avait déjà vu pratiquement tout le programme l'an passé et, comme elle avait une excellente mémoire, elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle avait vu. C'était un peu redondant mais ça ne la dérangeait pas plus que ça, elle aimait les cours et l'école et elle trouvait que ça ne lui faisait pas de mal de revoir ce qu'elle avait déjà vu.

Elle fut heureuse d'assister à un cours de défense contre les forces du Mal "normal" avec le nouveau professeur, miss Drawn, et pas à l'une de ces leçons glorifiant la magie noire et l'utilisation des Sortilèges Impardonnables données par ce fêlé d'Amycus Carrow. Le professeur Drawn n'était pas la meilleure prof qu'ils aient eu dans ce cours mais elle surpassait largement Lockhart, Ombrage et Carrow… Ce n'était déjà pas si mal.

Kate avait décidé de s'asseoir à côté de Luna à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait car la jeune fille ne l'embêtait pas sans cesse avec de stupides conversations, comme les autres pimbêches, elle trouvait fort amusantes ses histoires de créatures dont personne n'avait jamais entendu parler, à part les Lovegood eux-mêmes, et elle appréciait la compagnie discrète et absolument pas envahissante de la jeune fille.

Les autres filles se moquaient encore plus d'elle maintenant qu'elle avait choisi de rester avec Luna mais Kate se fichait bien de ce que les pies pouvaient bien dire à son sujet, elle savait ce qu'elle valait et elle n'avait pas besoin de leur approbation pour exister. De plus, Luna s'était montrée bien plus courageuse, loyale et forte lors de la bataille de Poudlard que toutes celles qui la pointaient constamment du doigt à cause de son comportement étrange et Kate la préférait cent fois à des Mandy Brocklehurst, à des Elizabeth Kyle ou à des Rue Tornbridge.

Malheureusement, Luna n'avait pas choisi exactement le même cursus que Kate et donc, parfois, quand elle ne réussissait pas à convaincre un garçon ou une fille normale de s'installer près d'elle, elle était contrainte de supporter l'une de ces greluches excitées à côté d'elle.

L'excitation des demoiselles de septième année avait d'ailleurs atteint des sommets aujourd'hui car leur premier cours de l'après-midi était le cours de potions du professeur Rogue…

À treize heures trente, Kate descendit donc, seule, dans les cachots car Luna n'avait pas obtenu une note suffisante à ses B.U.S.E. pour pouvoir poursuivre le cours de potions. Enfin, quand je dis qu'elle était seule, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas… Il y avait bien évidemment les autres étudiants de toutes les maisons qui avaient pu suivre le cours l'année passée mais aussi toute une flopée de filles surexcitées qui voulaient assister au cours pour pouvoir contempler le professeur Rogue et tenter de le séduire.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel en voyant toutes ces groupies se remaquiller, se recoiffer, vérifier leur reflet dans un miroir de poche et s'interroger l'une l'autre sur leur tenue en se pressant le plus près de la porte de la classe de potions.

D'ailleurs, parlons-en de leurs tenues ! Bizarrement leurs jupes avaient, semble-t-il, toutes rétréci au lavage ! Il leur manquait bien quinze bons centimètres et elles dévoilaient allégrement leurs cuisses. Quant à leurs chemisiers, ils avaient aussi comme rétréci pour mettre leur poitrine en valeur, le tissu était plus transparent que blanc et aucune des filles n'avait pris la peine de le boutonner jusqu'en haut ni de mettre le gilet qui complétait leur uniforme scolaire.

Kate s'adossa à un mur de pierres des cachots en soufflant de dépit, bien loin derrière toutes ces folles furieuses, auprès des garçons, qui étaient apparemment les seuls à avoir conservé leurs facultés mentales en plus d'elle, et attendit que leur professeur vienne leur ouvrir.

Quand il sortit de sa classe, le professeur Rogue eut un mouvement de recul et une légère grimace de dégoût face à toutes ces filles qui trépignaient d'impatience et qui se poussaient l'une l'autre pour être le plus près de lui. Ensuite, il examina rapidement la nombreuse foule qui était rassemblée devant le cachot, les mains dans le dos, avant de décréter de sa voix doucereuse :

« Il va de soi que seuls les étudiants qui ont pu suivre les cours de potions en sixième ou en septième année, l'an passé, ont le droit de suivre ces cours aujourd'hui. Alors que toutes celles et tous ceux qui ne doivent pas se trouver ici me fassent l'incroyable plaisir de déguerpir sur-le-champ avant que je n'enlève des points à leur maison quelle qu'elle soit » ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir à toutes les filles qui n'avaient rien à faire ici.

Une bonne quinzaine de filles partirent, têtes baissées, mortellement déçues. Ça libérait déjà pas mal d'espace !

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à ceux et à celles qui restaient, Rogue, constatant la « nouvelle mode féminine », retroussa ses fines lèvres en un sourire sadique et déclara :

« Messieurs, vous pouvez tous entrer. »

Il s'écarta d'un pas pour laisser entrer les garçons puis il se déplaça et se pencha légèrement pour examiner Kate, avant d'ajouter :

« Vous aussi, miss Tates, vous pouvez entrer. »

La Serdaigle se décolla de son mur, passa devant toutes ces idiotes habillées comme des prostituées, qui la regardèrent passer en lui envoyant des regards hostiles, et franchit la porte de la classe sous le regard satisfait de Rogue. Elle s'installa à un banc libre et entendit le maître des cachots reprendre, sarcastique :

« Quant à vous, mesdemoiselles, vous allez toutes retourner dans vos dortoirs pour vous vêtir décemment. Lorsque vos uniformes auront retrouvé leur aspect réglementaire, vous pourrez assister au cours mais pas avant.

\- Et pourquoi Kate a pu entrer ? demanda Mandy, scandalisée.

\- Car miss Tates n'a pas modifié son uniforme comme vous l'avez toutes fait pour je ne sais quelle stupide raison, rétorqua Rogue, acerbe. Évidemment, vous perdez chacune cinq points et vous aurez un devoir à me rendre sur le cours que vous allez manquer aujourd'hui à cause de votre sottise, décréta-t-il de sa voix onctueuse. Maintenant, hors de ma vue ! » ajouta-t-il sèchement en faisant un signe de tête vers les escaliers.

Les adolescentes, dépitées et énervées, regagnèrent leurs dortoirs et Rogue rentra en classe, avec un sourire en coin, satisfait d'avoir remis à leurs places ces écervelées.

Le maître des cachots débuta l'année en soulignant l'importance des A.S.P.I.C. et en dressant un rapide aperçu de ce qu'ils verraient cette année – Kate nota qu'il n'allait pas suivre exactement le même programme que Slughorn et elle en fut ravie – puis il fit apparaître au tableau les instructions pour préparer la potion Poussoss, une potion médicale assez complexe destinée à faire repousser les os ou à les réparer en cas de lésions graves. Il leur ouvrit son armoire à ingrédients et déclara qu'ils avaient un peu moins de deux heures pour fabriquer leur potion.

Kate apprécia grandement le calme et l'ambiance studieuse qui régnait dans la classe en étant débarrassée de la présence bruyante des greluches surexcitées. Elle suivit attentivement les consignes écrites au tableau et prit des notes pour elle-même sur un parchemin à côté de son chaudron pour décrire les réactions de la potion, noter des idées de substitution d'ingrédients, se poser des questions sur la chaleur du feu ou sur le nombre ou le sens des tours à effectuer avec sa cuillère en argent et tout ce qui lui passait par l'esprit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réalisait une nouvelle potion.

« Toujours à prendre des notes pour vous-même, miss Tates ? interrogea soudain le professeur Rogue qui se trouvait dans son dos.

\- Oui, professeur, répondit simplement Kate sans se retourner, pas du tout surprise car elle l'avait senti s'arrêter derrière elle quelques minutes auparavant.

\- N'êtes-vous pas satisfaite de mes instructions et de mes explications ? demanda-t-il, ironique, après avoir rapidement parcouru son parchemin des yeux en se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Si, vos instructions sont très claires et vos explications extrêmement précises mais je me fais souvent des remarques et je me pose toujours un tas de questions… Donc, je préfère les écrire pour ne pas oublier et aller vérifier par après, expliqua-t-elle.

\- Peut-être un jour accepterez-vous enfin de me faire profiter de vos réflexions et de vos remarques dans ce cas… » déclara-t-il en s'éloignant pour aller se pencher au-dessus du chaudron d'un Serpentard nommé Harper.

Kate le regarda partir, étonnée.

Il l'avait toujours vue écrire sur un parchemin à côté d'elle depuis sa première année mais jamais il ne s'était intéressé à ce qu'elle pouvait bien noter… Peut-être ce qu'il y avait lu l'avait-il intrigué ou avait-il trouvé une bonne idée parmi toutes ses réflexions, qui sait… De toute façon, elle comptait bien faire des recherches toute seule à la bibliothèque et, si jamais elle trouvait quelque chose d'intéressant, elle irait le trouver par la suite pour lui en faire part.

À la fin du cours, lorsqu'elle eut terminé sa potion Poussoss, Kate en remplit une fiole étiquetée avec son nom, son prénom, sa classe, sa maison, le type de préparation et la date et elle l'apporta à son professeur qui s'était réinstallé à son bureau depuis une dizaine de minutes. Elle déposa son échantillon sur le portoir devant lui et, alors qu'elle faisait demi-tour pour retourner à sa place, elle entendit Rogue déclarer, légèrement moqueur :

« Tenez, miss Tates. Cela vous aidera sans doute lors de vos longues séances de recherches en solitaire à la bibliothèque… »

Elle se retourna vers lui, surprise, et vit qu'il lui tendait un petit morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié en deux. Elle le prit en le remerciant, le déplia et lut une autorisation signée de sa part lui donnant accès à l'ensemble des livres de la réserve de la bibliothèque de Poudlard.

« Merci beaucoup, professeur, répéta-t-elle, véritablement réjouie d'avoir obtenu un tel laissez-passer.

\- Je vous en prie, miss », répondit Rogue en hochant la tête.

Ensuite, pendant que Kate retournait à sa place, le professeur de potions se leva et décréta, sarcastique :

« Le cours est terminé. Ayez l'obligeance de bien vouloir prévenir ces demoiselles en chaleur qu'elles ont toutes écopé d'un devoir de trois rouleaux de parchemin à me rendre sur la potion Poussoss pour le prochain cours. Vous pouvez sortir. »

Kate et les garçons ne purent réprimer un rire et ils sortirent de la classe, après avoir pris leurs affaires, pour se rendre au cours suivant.

.

« Quoi ? Trois rouleaux sur le Poussoss ? Tu te fous de nous ? questionna vivement Mandy, rouge de colère.

\- Ben oui, trois rouleaux sur le Poussoss ! Et je ne me moque pas de vous ! À quoi vous vous attendiez de la part du professeur Rogue ? répliqua Kate en levant les yeux au ciel, alors que les deux autres Serdaigle, qui étaient censées assister au cours de potions avec elle, la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Le prochain cours, c'est demain ! s'exclama Rue, horrifiée, en jetant un coup d'œil à Mandy.

\- Elle se paie notre tête, elle invente n'importe quoi… déclara Mandy en observant Kate d'un œil soupçonneux.

\- Allez demander aux garçons, si vous ne me croyez pas ! répliqua-t-elle, énervée. Moi, je fais juste la commission, je n'y suis pour rien !

\- N'empêche que je suis sûre que ça a bien dû te faire rire, rétorqua Mandy en la fusillant du regard.

\- Non mais à quoi vous pensiez quand vous avez fait ça ? Franchement ! interrogea Kate, sidérée par leurs idées débiles et par leurs réactions. Bien sûr que j'ai rigolé ! Comme tout le monde dans la classe ! Vous êtes vraiment passées pour des dindes !

\- Vous saviez que les dindes avaient été appelées comme ça par les premiers Moldus espagnols qui ont colonisé l'Amérique parce qu'ils pensaient être arrivés en Inde ? intervint soudain Luna, sa réflexion tombant comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, j'en ai entendu parler quand j'étais petite, à l'école primaire, répondit gentiment Kate en se tournant légèrement vers Luna, qui lui souriait, heureuse.

\- Tout le monde s'en fout de tes histoires sur les dindes, Loufoca ! s'agaça Mandy, exaspérée.

\- Hé, ho ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es comportée comme une idiote et que tu as récolté une punition tout à fait justifiée que tu dois t'en prendre à Luna ! répliqua aussitôt Kate, scandalisée de la façon dont elle parlait à la jeune blonde. Calme tes nerfs et va demander toi-même au professeur Rogue, si tu ne me crois pas. Enfin, essaie quand même de te contrôler et de ne pas lui sauter dessus, si tu y vas, ajouta-t-elle, railleuse.

\- C'est un conseil très judicieux, miss Tates », déclara soudain la voix doucereuse du maître des cachots qui venait de se glisser sans un bruit jusqu'aux jeunes filles.

Les Serdaigle attablées dans la Grande Salle sursautèrent toutes en même temps et tournèrent leur tête vers leur sombre professeur de potions, qui se tenait en retrait derrière Kate et Luna – c'était plus sûr pour lui – droit comme un I, les mains dans le dos.

« En effet, je vous serai gré de ne pas me "sauter dessus" ainsi vous éviterez de prendre le risque de vous retrouver à l'infirmerie, après que je me serai défendu… ajouta-t-il, sarcastique. Avez-vous transmis le message à vos camarades, miss Tates ? demanda-t-il ensuite, en s'adressant à Kate.

\- Oui, professeur, je le leur ai dit mais elles ne veulent pas me croire, répondit-elle.

\- Eh bien, croyez-le, mesdemoiselles, confirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin en dirigeant son regard vers les deux autres Serdaigle. Trois rouleaux de parchemin sur la potion Poussoss. Je veux cela demain matin à la première heure sur mon bureau. Et je rappelle que toutes celles qui n'ont pas une tenue décente ne rentrent pas ! » ajouta-t-il fermement, avant de se diriger vers la table des professeurs dans un tourbillon de cape noire.

Les pies le regardèrent partir en poussant un soupir de satisfaction, un filet de bave coulant presque de leur menton, devant une Kate toujours aussi médusée par leur attitude puis Rue se leva résolument du banc en déclarant, comme si elle avait eu l'idée du siècle :

« Je vais aller lui demander ce qu'il veut qu'on écrive précisément dans notre devoir !

\- Attends, je viens avec toi ! Moi aussi, je veux lui parler et être près de lui ! » s'écria Mandy en rattrapant Rue qui se dirigeait vivement vers la table des professeurs.

Kate leva les yeux au ciel, une fois de plus, et elle vit bientôt tout un attroupement de jeunes filles frétillantes s'agglutiner autour de l'endroit où devait être assis le professeur Rogue – en tout cas, elle le supposait car il était impossible de le voir désormais – puis, finalement, le professeur McGonagall vint en aide à son collègue et chassa toutes ces greluches en les menaçant d'une retenue avec monsieur Rusard.

La sanction prévue eut le mérite de les faire déguerpir et le directeur des Serpentard put enfin dîner en paix.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A samedi prochain!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	3. Il faut sauver le professeur Rogue

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, qui lisent cette histoire ou l'ont mise dans leurs favoris!_

 _Les filles du cours de potions avaient écopé d'un devoir à cause de la transformation de leur uniforme scolaire et McGonagall avait menacé de les envoyer en retenue avec Rusard si elles ne laissaient pas Rogue tranquille..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Il faut sauver le professeur Rogue**

Le lendemain, après son cours de runes anciennes, Kate descendit vers les cachots pour son cours de potions et elle faillit bien trébucher et dégringoler les dernières marches des escaliers sur ses fesses car les folles furieuses de toutes les maisons avec qui elle avait cours maintenant l'avaient dépassée en courant et en la bousculant pour parvenir les premières devant la porte de la classe. Elle s'était raccrochée de justesse à une torchère et, une fois de plus, avait maudit intérieurement ces stupides pimbêches, avant de se remettre en route.

Lorsqu'il sortit de sa classe à neuf heures et demi tapantes, Rogue examina d'abord brièvement l'accoutrement de ces demoiselles, qui avaient heureusement suivi ses ordres en rendant leur aspect d'origine à leurs uniformes, avant de les autoriser à entrer dans la salle de cours.

Il y eut alors une véritable ruée et une bataille silencieuse entre les différentes filles afin de s'installer au banc qui était le plus proche et le plus en face du bureau du maître des cachots, qui s'exclama vivement, après avoir refermé la porte dans un grand _bang !_ :

« Cessez immédiatement vos enfantillages, choisissez une place et asseyez-vous ! »

Mandy et une Poufsouffle remportèrent la victoire et s'installèrent à la place tant convoitée, tandis que les autres rejoignaient les dernières places libres, profondément déçues et irritées.

Kate, quant à elle, les avait regardées se battre en secouant la tête de dépit et elle s'était assise bien tranquillement auprès d'un Gryffondor au beau milieu de la classe.

Rogue réclama ensuite les trois rouleaux de parchemin sur la potion Poussoss qu'il avait donnés en devoir aux sept filles qui n'avaient pas été autorisées à assister au cours précédent et, une fois qu'elles eurent toutes remis leur travail sur son bureau, il leur demanda de sortir leur exemplaire de _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ ainsi que leur plume, de l'encre et du parchemin et il commença son cours en leur parlant des différentes herbes médicinales, de leurs vertus curatives, des leurs interactions entre elles, des associations à éviter, des combinaisons gagnantes…

Alors que les garçons prenaient notes des choses importantes que leur professeur de potions leur apprenait et que Kate noircissait des dizaines et des dizaines de centimètres de parchemin en retranscrivant fidèlement tout ce qu'il leur disait – au cours de ces sept années, elle avait mis au point une technique de prise de notes infaillible pour tout écrire –, les autres filles avaient à peine écrit quelques phrases, subjuguée par le charme du maître des cachots et refusant de le lâcher des yeux pour noter quoi que ce soit.

À la fin du cours, Rogue leur donna un devoir des plus intéressants à réaliser : il leur demanda de préparer une liste de plantes et d'ingrédients qui seraient susceptibles de fonctionner correctement ensemble et de lui proposer une idée d'une potion inédite et innovante qu'ils pourraient réaliser grâce à cela. Il précisa bien que c'était un exercice de très haut niveau et qu'il ne s'attendait pas spécialement à ce que leurs potions puissent être réellement fabriquées mais il voulait évaluer leur raisonnement et leur démarche scientifique pour savoir s'ils étaient capables de réfléchir correctement par eux-mêmes.

Il les informa qu'il leur laissait deux semaines de délai pour effectuer leur devoir puis il décréta que le cours était terminé.

Kate, réellement enthousiasmée par le challenge que représentait ce travail, quitta la classe le sourire aux lèvres pour rejoindre Luna et sa classe de métamorphose, tandis que les autres filles refusaient de décoller du cachot et posaient un nombre incalculable de questions stupides à Rogue pour tenter de légitimer leur présence. Finalement, il perdit patience et il les chassa de sa classe en menaçant de leur enlever des points et de leur donner un nouveau devoir supplémentaire.

Ce jour-là, directement après le déjeuner, Kate décida de profiter de son après-midi de libre pour se rendre à la bibliothèque et entamer son devoir de potions. Elle prévint Luna, qui, elle, devait se rendre en cours de divination, puis elle se leva de table, mit son sac à dos sur l'une de ses épaules et se dirigea tranquillement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à emprunter les grands escaliers pour se rendre au quatrième étage, elle vit le professeur Rogue redescendre vers ses cachots en laissant tomber un parchemin derrière lui.

Elle fit donc demi-tour, ramassa le parchemin, qui comportait le devoir d'un élève de première année, et elle trottina un peu pour rattraper le maître des potions, avant de l'appeler quand elle aperçut son dos recouvert, comme toujours, de son éternelle cape noire :

« Professeur Rogue ! »

Puis, en voyant qu'il ne comptait ni se retourner ni s'arrêter et qu'il avait même plutôt l'air d'accélérer la cadence, elle répéta en avançant plus vite :

« Professeur Rogue ! Attendez, s'il vous plaît !

\- Serait-il possible d'avoir seulement quelques minutes de repos et de tranquillité dans cette école ? rétorqua-t-il, profondément agacé, en se tournant soudainement vers la jeune fille, croyant que c'était encore l'une de ces groupies qui voulaient lui parler de n'importe quoi pour être avec lui.

\- Je suis désolée, professeur. Mais je vous assure que, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, vous pourriez même avoir des heures entières de tranquillité, répondit-elle, mi amusée mi compatissante. Je voulais juste vous rendre ce devoir que vous avez fait tomber, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant le parchemin.

\- Pardonnez-moi, miss Tates. Je pensais qu'il s'agissait encore de l'une de ces adolescentes tourmentées par leurs hormones, répliqua-t-il plus gentiment en récupérant le devoir.

\- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est que moi, déclara-t-elle, avant de sourire.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je suis soulagé, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je n'en peux plus de tous ces hypocrites qui me tournent sans arrêt autour et de toutes ces jeunes filles que je terrifiais et rebutais si aisément avant cette satanée guerre…

\- Si, je crois en avoir une vague idée. Je peux comprendre comme ce doit être épuisant… Je suis sincèrement navrée pour vous, professeur. »

Rogue observa son élève de Serdaigle, étonné par sa franchise mais aussi content d'entendre ses paroles apaisantes et de constater le soutien qu'elle semblait lui témoigner sans la moindre arrière-pensée, puis il l'entendit ajouter :

« Vous devriez en profiter, avant que la cloche ne retentisse, monsieur.

\- C'est une excellente idée, miss Tates, approuva-t-il en hochant la tête.

\- Bonne fin de journée, professeur ! » répondit-t-elle en remontant les escaliers.

Kate gravit les nombreuses marches jusqu'au quatrième étage, pénétra dans le sanctuaire de madame Pince, déposa son sac sur une chaise puis entreprit de rechercher des livres qui pourraient lui être utiles pour réaliser son devoir de potions.

Elle ressortit de son sac les notes qu'elle avait prises ce matin en cours de potions, son manuel _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ , sa plume, de l'encre et du parchemin puis elle commença à éplucher le registre reprenant les différents livres que contenait la bibliothèque, dans lequel les ouvrages étaient classés par branche puis par titre, et nota les choses qui lui paraissaient intéressantes.

Après avoir parcouru tout le registre en environ trois heures pour ses recherches préparatoires, elle se leva de sa place et alla demander à madame Pince s'il existait une liste similaire pour les livres de la réserve. La bibliothécaire confirma mais elle s'assura d'abord que Kate avait une autorisation signée d'un professeur pour consulter ces ouvrages interdits.

La Serdaigle sortit alors de sa poche le mot du professeur Rogue et le lui tendit puis, quand la femme se fut remise du choc – en dix-sept ans, elle n'avait pour ainsi dire jamais pu voir une autorisation de ce type, donnant accès à absolument tous les livres de la section interdite, provenant du directeur des Serpentard – elle lui confia le répertoire de la réserve.

La jeune fille partit se rasseoir avec le registre poussiéreux sous le bras et se remit au travail en répétant ce qu'elle avait fait pour la section normale et ouverte à tout public de la bibliothèque.

Vers dix-huit heures, sentant son estomac crier famine et l'entendant gargouiller – heureusement qu'il n'y avait pratiquement personne à la table où elle s'était installée pour faire ses recherches – Kate décida de ranger ses affaires et de descendre manger.

Elle rendit le précieux registre de la réserve à madame Pince en passant devant son comptoir, lui souhaita une bonne soirée et quitta la bibliothèque. Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle, la jeune fille se disait qu'elle était plutôt contente de ses recherches préliminaires. Elle avait bien avancé et elle allait pouvoir entamer les choses sérieuses dans les prochains jours.

Kate s'installa à côté de Luna, qui lui expliqua qu'elle avait suivi la trace d'un Nargole, qui avait probablement volé l'une de ses chaussettes, jusque dans le parc de Poudlard puis qu'elle s'était perdue dans la contemplation du Lac Noir et du Calamar géant et qu'elle n'avait plus pensé à la rejoindre à la bibliothèque. Elle répliqua en rigolant que ce n'était pas très grave et elle lui demanda si elle avait au moins retrouvé sa chaussette.

« Non, je n'ai pas retrouvé ma chaussette… répondit Luna. Je suis sûre que les Nargoles font un trafic entre eux… Elle a sûrement déjà été revendue au marché noir des Nargoles… soupçonna-t-elle ensuite en réfléchissant.

\- S'il t'en faut une paire, je peux t'en prêter, si tu veux, proposa Kate en souriant.

\- Oh oui ! Ce serait gentil, ça ! Mes affaires ont très souvent tendance à disparaître toutes seules… »

La brune secoua légèrement la tête, se doutant que c'étaient probablement les autres filles qui s'amusaient à cacher ses affaires et se disant que la petite blonde était bien trop gentille, puis elle se servit quelques petites côtelettes, des pois et carottes et des pommes de terre rissolées, qui semblaient particulièrement délicieuses.

« Tiens, tiens, Loufoca et miss rabat-joie sont encore fourrées ensemble à s'empiffrer… s'exclama dédaigneusement Mandy qui venait de rejoindre Rue et Elizabeth à table.

\- Le groupe des allumeuses refroidies est enfin au complet avec toi. Tu commençais presque à me manquer, les deux autres étaient vraiment perdues sans ton esprit éclairé et tes idées géniales… répliqua Kate, sarcastique.

\- Moque-toi, Tates. Mais c'est moi qui rirai bien quand je te ferai signe au bras du professeur Rogue, rétorqua Mandy, avant de lui sourire d'une façon hypocrite.

\- Non mais, en fait, tu es vraiment plus fêlée que je ne le croyais ! s'étonna Kate, totalement aberrée.

\- C'est pas elle qui traîne avec Loufoca… cracha Rue en prenant parti pour Mandy.

\- De un : elle s'appelle Luna ! répliqua la jeune fille, profondément agacée. Et, si par malheur, j'entends encore une seule d'entre vous l'appeler comme ça, je lui lance un _Silencio_ tellement puissant que même madame Pomfresh aura du mal à le guérir pour lui faire fermer sa grande bouche ! De deux : tournez un peu vos têtes vides vers la table des professeurs, bande de gourdes ! »

Les Serdaigle froncèrent les sourcils puis dirigèrent leurs regards vers la table des professeurs pour voir de quoi Kate voulait parler et elles virent toutes leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal faire du gringue au maître des cachots.

Miss Drawn était effectivement en pleine discussion, qui semblait être des plus désopilantes d'après ses éclats de rire, avec le professeur Rogue, qui affichait son air impassible habituel. Installée à ses côtés, la femme s'était penchée vers lui de façon à ce que l'échancrure du col de sa robe lui offre une vue imprenable sur ses seins, elle lui donnait de temps à autre de légers coups d'épaule, frôlait parfois sa jambe avec son pied et effleurait sa main à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait.

« Même en vous mettant toutes ensemble, vous n'aurez jamais autant "d'atouts" qu'elle… déclara Kate, moqueuse, avant de se couper un morceau de viande puis de le déguster, ravie de leur avoir cloué le bec.

\- La garce ! s'exclama Mandy, scandalisée par l'attitude de leur professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal.

\- On est plus jeunes qu'elle ! Elle a quasi trente ans ! répliqua Elizabeth, contente d'avoir trouvé un argument en leur faveur.

\- Ouais et, en plus, je suis sûre que ce sont des opérations magiques, tout ça ! ajouta Rue. Il n'y a rien de naturel !

\- Vous avez raison ! Ce n'est qu'une vieille poupée gonflable ! On peut aisément rivaliser avec elle », approuva Mandy qui avait subitement retrouvé la foi.

« J'aurais au moins essayé… souffla Kate à l'adresse de Luna, tandis que les autres préparaient leur plan d'attaque.

\- Tu as fait le devoir de botanique ? demanda la blonde en passant à un tout autre sujet.

\- Non, pas encore. Tu veux qu'on le fasse ensemble dans la salle commune ?

\- Oh, oui ! Je veux bien !

\- OK alors », répondit Kate, amusée par la façon de la jeune fille à être constamment en décalage avec tout le monde.

.

Quinze jours plus tard, après avoir épluché d'innombrables bouquins à la bibliothèque lors de nombreuses et longues séances de recherche et avoir interrogé madame Chourave sur certaines plantes, Kate avait rédigé le devoir de potions que le professeur Rogue leur avait donné et elle était plutôt fière du résultat.

Elle avait soigneusement choisi ses ingrédients, avaient vérifié leur compatibilité en parant aux éventuels effets secondaires que certains étaient susceptibles de produire entre eux, avait trouvé la méthode et le temps de préparation, la puissance du feu, la façon de découper les ingrédients, l'ordre optimal dans lequel les ajouter… et elle était presque certaine que sa potion était réalisable. Il ne lui manquait que l'expertise du professeur Rogue pour confirmer ses doutes.

C'est donc plutôt confiante qu'elle descendit dans les cachots, après son cours de runes anciennes qui s'était terminé légèrement plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle passa devant la porte de sa classe de potions qui était déjà ouverte et s'adossa contre le mur en attendant que les autres élèves arrivent.

« Miss Tates ? » appela la voix de son professeur depuis la classe.

Kate se rapprocha et se pencha dans l'encadrement de la porte avant de répondre :

« Oui, professeur ?

\- Ayez pitié de moi et venez vous asseoir en face de mon bureau, s'il vous plaît », demanda alors Rogue, qui semblait épuisé, en désignant de la tête le banc devant lui.

La jeune fille éclata d'un rire franc et cristallin et s'avança alors dans la pièce en plaisantant :

« D'accord, monsieur. Je veux bien vous sauver la mise aujourd'hui mais, si elles tentent de m'assassiner, je compte sur vous pour les en empêcher.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je ne les laisserai pas faire, répliqua Rogue, avant de la regarder avec un sourire en coin s'installer devant lui et sortir ses affaires.

\- Trop aimable, monsieur », répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Le maître des cachots se leva ensuite pour aller accueillir le reste des étudiants et les jeunes filles se jetèrent des regards courroucés et faillirent s'étouffer d'indignation quand elles aperçurent Kate qui était déjà installée à leur banc fétiche et la bataille recommença, comme toujours, pour obtenir la seconde place.

« Ça suffit ! s'écria Rogue, énervé. J'en ai assez de ces stupidités ! Miss Tates, qui souhaiteriez-vous voir prendre place à vos côtés ?

\- Miles Harding, s'il est d'accord, répondit Kate sans hésiter en désignant le garçon de Gryffondor à côté de qui elle s'asseyait toujours d'ordinaire.

\- Monsieur Harding ! Exécution ! s'exclama Rogue sans lui demander son opinion. Quant à vous toutes, prenez place sans plus faire d'histoire ! » ajouta-t-il en désignant les filles.

Les filles des quatre maisons s'installèrent aux bancs libres, mortellement vexées et nourrissant une haine féroce envers Kate, et Rogue déclara, sarcastique, de sa voix doucereuse, en revenant vers son bureau :

« Évidemment, chacune d'entre vous vient de faire perdre cinq points à sa maison et vous irez toutes les sept en retenue avec monsieur Rusard pendant une semaine. Ça vous calmera peut-être un peu… Et, désormais, vous garderez les mêmes places pour le reste de l'année. Je me suis montré bien trop patient avec vous… »

Ensuite, le maître des potions passa entre les tables pour réclamer les devoirs qu'ils devaient tous rendre pour aujourd'hui et débuta son cours.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	4. Potion miracle

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait très plaisir. Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire vous intéresse ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Elvina et Athina pour leurs reviews. Alors, malheureusement, je vais devoir décevoir l'une et réjouir l'autre puisque vous avez deux avis contraires...^^_

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Potion miracle**

Un soir, Rogue était en train de corriger les devoirs de potions de ses élèves de septième année dans ses appartements. Il en avait déjà lu plus de la moitié et certains parmi eux avaient eu de très bonnes idées, même si ce n'était pas parfait, qu'il y avait l'une ou l'autre erreur ou incompatibilité et qu'ils auraient dû pousser leurs recherches plus loin pour avoir quelque chose de vraiment bon.

Le choix des actions et des buts de la potion était aussi souvent assez futile, comme une potion anti-ride, un philtre coup d'éclat pour le teint, une potion contre la gueule de bois, une potion minceur, un philtre gonfleur de muscles… Il devinait sans peine, sans même regarder le nom sur le parchemin, s'il s'agissait d'un garçon ou d'une fille qui avait rédigé le travail…

Le maître des cachots soupira, il aurait quand même aimé que ses élèves aient des préoccupations plus importantes que ça, surtout après une guerre, puis il s'empara d'un nouveau parchemin et commença sa lecture.

Une fois qu'il eut lu complètement le travail, il le relut plus attentivement une seconde fois en fronçant les sourcils et en plissant légèrement les yeux à la recherche de la plus petite erreur, de la moindre faille dans le raisonnement, et il dut bien avouer, au bout de sa seconde lecture qu'il n'y en avait aucune.

Pour être absolument certain de la qualité et de la valeur de ce devoir, il se leva en emportant le parchemin avec lui et se rendit dans son laboratoire pour tester réellement la potion en suivant les indications, recommandations et autres avertissements de son élève. Au bout d'environ deux heures de travail, la potion était fin prête et, après l'avoir laissée refroidir un certain temps, il en remplit trois fioles dans l'intention de la tester sur un être vivant.

Le lendemain – on était dimanche –, Rogue décida d'abord de faire un premier essai sur un animal, par mesure de précaution, – il ne voulait quand même pas avoir la mort de l'un de ses collègues sur la conscience – et il parvint à capturer la vieille Miss Teigne, qui devait bien avoir au moins quinze ans.

Le chat ne se débattit même pas car il avait toujours apprécié le sorcier et qu'il était bien trop heureux qu'il daigne enfin s'intéresser à lui pour le repousser. Le maître des cachots l'amadoua un peu par des caresses puis il lui fit ouvrir la gueule et lui versa quelques gouttes de la potion dans la gorge. L'animal secoua la tête et recracha un peu pendant que Rogue le maintenait toujours en place.

Après quelques minutes d'attente, l'homme reposa le chat par terre et le vit avec étonnement sauter sur un meuble pour se mettre à son niveau puis faire un énorme bond jusqu'à son canapé avant de partir en courant par la porte entrouverte comme un petit chaton très agile d'à peine un an.

Convaincu par son premier test, Rogue sortit de chez lui avec deux autres fioles de potion en poche et se rendit vers les quartiers du concierge Rusard. Arrivé là-bas, il frappa à la porte et attendit qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

« Professeur Rogue ? demanda le concierge, étonné, en le trouvant devant chez lui.

\- Bonjour, monsieur Rusard. Pourrais-je entrer quelques minutes, je vous prie ?

\- Heu… Oui… » répondit-il, déboussolé, en s'écartant pour le laisser entrer.

Puis il suivit le sorcier jusqu'au salon et l'interrogea :

« Pour quelle raison vouliez-vous me voir, professeur ?

\- Miss Teigne est-elle chez vous ?

\- Heu… Oui… Elle est rentrée et, d'ailleurs, je la trouve bien plus en forme que d'habitude, répondit Rusard, ravi de pouvoir parler de sa chatte avec quelqu'un.

\- Comment ça ? demanda Rogue, intéressé.

\- Eh bien, elle est de nouveau perchée dans son arbre à chat, là-bas, expliqua-t-il en désignant un coin de la pièce. Et elle fait des acrobaties comme si elle ne sentait plus sa vieillesse. Avant, elle limitait ses mouvements, parce que, voyez-vous, elle souffre de rhumatismes, comme moi, et, là, on dirait qu'elle n'a plus rien.

\- Je suis ravi de l'apprendre, monsieur Rusard. En fait, je me suis permis de tester une nouvelle potion sur elle, expliqua le maître des potions.

\- Vous avez testé un produit sur ma chatte ! s'exclama vivement le concierge, énervé. Vous n'en aviez pas le droit ! Et si jamais vous l'aviez tuée !

\- Rassurez-vous, il n'y avait aucun risque que je la tue… répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oui mais…

\- Argus, c'est une potion contre toutes les douleurs articulaires et je ne lui en ai donné que quelques gouttes, le coupa-t-il. L'effet se dissipera bientôt.

\- Oh… fit-il, quand même déçu d'apprendre ça, en songeant que sa chatte avait l'air bien plus heureuse.

\- Vous pourrez lui en rendre, si vous le voulez, dit Rogue, qui avait lu sa déception dans ses yeux, avec un sourire en coin. D'ailleurs, vous-même, ne voudriez-vous pas essayer ? proposa-t-il en sortant une fiole de sa poche.

\- Vous voulez que je sois votre cobaye ? s'écria-t-il, scandalisé, ses joues devenant rouge de colère.

\- Pas _cobaye_ , plutôt _testeur_ , nuança Rogue.

\- Oh ! Tout ça parce que je suis un Cracmol, vous pensez peut-être que vous pouvez vous permettre de tester n'importe quoi sur moi ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! rétorqua-t-il, furieux qu'il ose l'accuser d'une telle chose. Je pensais simplement que cette potion aurait pu vous soulager mais, si vous ne voulez pas, je ne vais pas vous forcer, ajouta-t-il en faisant demi-tour et en se dirigeant vers la porte.

\- Non ! Attendez ! s'exclama le concierge en le rattrapant. Je veux bien essayer. J'ai mal partout… » avoua-t-il en parlant plus bas.

Le maître des cachots fit un sourire en coin puis reprit son air impassible avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui tendre la fiole de potion.

« Je dois tout boire ? demanda Rusard.

\- Oui, la fiole contient une dose entière. »

Le concierge l'avala d'une seule traite et rendit le flacon à Rogue qui patienta quelques minutes avant de demander :

« Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Vraiment très bien ! répondit Rusard en se redressant légèrement et en regardant ses mains. C'est comme si je n'avais plus ni rhumatismes ni arthrite !

\- Parfait… Normalement, l'effet dure le temps d'une journée, c'est à dire environ douze heures. Pourriez-vous noter vos impressions et me faire part de vos remarques, disons demain soir ?

\- Oui, je le ferai, professeur Rogue. Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Bonne journée », répondit-il en partant.

Rogue ressortit dans le couloir, satisfait, avec un sourire en coin et se mit en marche vers sa prochaine destination en serrant sa dernière fiole dans sa poche et en se disant : « À votre tour, maintenant, ma chère Minerva… »

.

Entre temps, Kate avait dû subir les foudres et le courroux des filles de son cours de potions qui avaient passé une bonne demi-heure à l'insulter et à lui crier dessus parce qu'elle s'était assise devant le bureau de Rogue avec Miles et que, désormais, les places étaient attribuées pour toute l'année.

La jeune fille, tentant de rester le plus impassible possible, les avait laissées s'égosiller le temps qu'il avait fallu, sans réagir, puis elle avait été heureuse de voir le professeur Vector venir leur demander de se calmer et de retourner à leurs tables respectives pour déjeuner en silence.

Luna lui avait demandé si elle avait par hasard offensé un Knout, qui était apparemment une sorte de petit lutin pas très sympathique qui avait le pouvoir d'attirer des ennuis à quelqu'un et d'attiser la haine des autres envers lui, et Kate lui répondit que c'était probablement le cas mais qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès.

Le dimanche, en se rendant dans le parc pour une petite promenade, Kate avait croisé Rusard qui sautait presque dans tous les coins et qui saluait tous les élèves qu'il rencontrait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Intriguée et encouragée par son air jovial – qui avait plutôt tendance à faire fuir les autres élèves en courant –, elle osa aller vers lui et engager la conversation :

« Monsieur Rusard ? Vous allez l'air en forme aujourd'hui ! Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Ha ! Kate ! s'exclama le concierge, qui appelait la jeune fille par son prénom depuis qu'elle l'avait aidé manuellement à nettoyer le château après la bataille. Je me sens très bien, effectivement, grâce au professeur Rogue.

\- Ha oui ? Comment ça ? interrogea-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Il m'a fait essayer une nouvelle potion contre les douleurs articulaires et ça marche rudement bien !

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle vivement, soudainement très intéressée, le regard pétillant.

\- Oh oui, c'est fantastique ! Et même Miss Teigne en profite ! déclara-t-il en désignant son chat qui courait après une pauvre souris.

\- Tant mieux ! Bonne journée dans ce cas ! s'exclama la jeune fille en franchissant les porte en chêne, toute guillerette.

\- Bonne journée, Kate ! »

La Serdaigle passa une excellente journée en sachant que son devoir avait été concluant au point de pousser le professeur Rogue à fabriquer sa potion et que sa concoction contre les polyarthalgies avait l'air de fonctionner très bien et elle se réjouit d'assister au prochain cours de potions.

.

Le jour de son cours de potions arriva bien vite, Kate descendit en compagnie des autres dans les cachots, entra dans la classe quand leur professeur vint leur ouvrir et s'installa à sa place devant son bureau à côté de Miles.

Le maître des cachots, qui ne rendait jamais les devoirs en début d'heure pour éviter des perturbations qui s'étaleraient sur tout le cours, commença avec eux la préparation de la potion Polynectar, qu'ils n'avaient vue que de façon théorique en sixième année.

Cette potion se réalisant sur plusieurs jours, il leur expliqua qu'il garderait leurs chaudrons dans l'arrière-salle et qu'il les vérifierait ou effectuerait éventuellement quelques manipulations lui-même, s'il n'avait pas la possibilité de laisser faire ses élèves à cause de leurs emplois du temps.

Lorsque les élèves eurent terminé la première partie de la préparation de cette potion, Rogue rendit un par un leurs travaux aux jeunes gens en leur faisant part de ses réflexions plus ou moins acerbes et de ses commentaires puis, arrivé à celui de Kate – puisqu'elle était la seule à ne pas l'avoir encore récupéré – il se plaça face à la classe et déclara :

« Le devoir de miss Tates était le plus complet, le mieux documenté, le plus précis et le plus poussé de tous. Il est d'ailleurs le seul à être parfait et est tout à fait réalisable. De plus, contrairement à vous tous, votre camarade s'est intéressée à des pathologies particulièrement douloureuses et désagréables pour ceux qui en souffrent. Elle a, en effet, trouvé un moyen de soulager les douleurs articulaires en combinant astucieusement des plantes moldues comme le thé vert sencha, le curcuma ou encore la reine des prés, qui possèdent de grands pouvoirs anti-inflammatoires, antioxydants et antalgiques, avec des ingrédients connus seulement des sorciers comme la mandragore, réputée pour son action contre la pétrification, ou le venin de Doxys, qui ralentit la déminéralisation des os notamment. Elle a donc obtenu un Optimal et, une fois n'est pas coutume, je lui accorde dix points pour sa trouvaille. »

Tous les étudiants observèrent leur professeur, bouches bées, ébahis par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre, avant de reporter leur attention sur la Serdaigle qui rougissait joliment après de tels éloges faits à son devoir.

« Félicitations, miss Tates, déclara Rogue en lui rendant ses rouleaux de parchemin.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit-elle, sincèrement contente et fière de son travail.

\- Je vous en prie, miss. Je suis plutôt avare de paroles et de compliments d'ordinaire mais je dois bien vous avouer que, sur ce coup-là, vous m'avez soufflé. »

Kate ne répondit pas, profitant de ces instants trop rares où quelqu'un appréciait réellement son travail à sa juste valeur, et elle entendit Mandy et Rue soupirer d'exaspération dans son dos.

« Vous pouvez sortir, le cours est terminé », décréta Rogue, avant d'ajouter plus bas à l'adresse de Kate : « Miss Tates, pourriez-vous rester quelques instants ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, professeur », répondit-elle en rangeant ses affaires.

Le maître des cachots referma la porte, exaspéré, à l'aide de sa baguette sur la dernière élève qui traînait puis il demanda à la Serdaigle, curieux :

« Comment en êtes-vous venue à vous intéresser à ce genre de maladies, miss Tates ?

\- Ma grand-mère, avec qui je vis, souffre de rhumatismes et d'arthrose depuis quelque temps, alors je voulais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour l'aider. En arrivant à Poudlard, je croyais que la magie pouvait tout guérir et j'ai été surprise de ne jamais trouver une potion, un philtre ou une crème pour remédier à ces douleurs pourtant très courantes, expliqua-t-elle honnêtement.

\- Hélas, la magie ne résout pas tous les problèmes… dit-il, fataliste.

\- Oui, j'ai pu m'en apercevoir, répliqua-t-elle en songeant à la terrible guerre qui avait eu lieu quelques mois auparavant.

\- C'est grâce à de jeunes personnes intelligentes telles que vous que le monde sorcier pourra progresser à l'avenir… Combien de temps avez-vous donc passé sur ce devoir ?

\- Oh, je ne sais pas… dit-elle en rougissant de nouveau, n'étant vraiment pas habituée à recevoir des compliments de la part de la terreur des cachots. J'allais à la bibliothèque à chaque fois que je le pouvais pour faire mes recherches, lire des ouvrages, comparer les informations que je trouvais… J'ai également interrogé madame Chourave sur les effets et les actions de certaines plantes et votre autorisation pour la réserve m'a aussi beaucoup aidée, monsieur.

\- Eh bien… Je vous félicite une nouvelle fois, miss, dit-il, impressionné. Je ne m'attendais pas le moins du monde à ce que l'un de ces devoirs soit à ce point une brillante réussite, surtout que vous n'avez pas pu la tester.

\- Merci… » répondit-elle, un peu gênée suite à ces nouvelles félicitations, avant d'oser ajouter : « Mais, vous, vous l'avez fait. N'est-ce pas ? Vous l'avez testée sur monsieur Rusard et Miss Teigne et je pense que vous avez même réussi à convaincre le professeur McGonagall…

\- En effet, les essais sont très concluants et les impressions du concierge et de votre professeur de métamorphose sont vraiment très encourageantes. Je pense que nous pourrions améliorer légèrement votre potion mais elle fonctionne déjà très bien ainsi.

\- Justement, professeur, est-ce que vous accepteriez que je vienne un jour après les cours pour fabriquer ma potion et pour que vous me donniez vos conseils pour l'améliorer ? » eut-elle le courage de demander après un temps d'hésitation.

Rogue la considéra un instant, avant de l'interroger avec un sourire un coin :

« Serait-ce une ruse pour tenter de me séduire, miss Tates ? »

Kate, après l'avoir regardé avec des yeux ronds, réellement surprise qu'il fasse de l'humour avec elle, éclata de rire avant de lui répondre :

« Non, monsieur. Je vous promets que ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Très bien, alors je suis d'accord. Pouvez-vous venir demain à vingt heures ?

\- Oui, je peux venir, mon cours d'astronomie est après-demain, donc demain ça va.

\- Parfait, à demain, dans ce cas, dit-il en la raccompagnant vers la porte.

\- Oui, à demain ! Merci, professeur ! » répondit-elle, ravie, en sortant de la classe.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A samedi prochain!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	5. Cicatrice

_Coucou!_

 _Comme certains font le pont, je me suis dit que vous méritiez d'avoir votre petit chapitre un jour plus tôt ;-)_

 _Merci encore et toujours pour vos commentaires qui me font très plaisir et sont un véritable moteur pour moi ;-)_

 _Merci aussi à Elvina: ravie de savoir que mon genre d'histoire te plaît quand même! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant._

 _Résumé: Kate avait inventé une potion contre toutes les douleurs articulaires, Rogue l'avait testée sur Rusard, Miss Teigne et McGonagall, il avait donné un Optimal à son élève et avait accepté de la recevoir un soir pour préparer sa potion avec elle._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Cicatrice**

« Non mais franchement ! Tu n'en as pas marre de faire ton intéressante avec le professeur Rogue ? s'exclama Mandy, les points sur les hanches, quand Kate passa le seuil de la salle commune avec Luna.

\- Salut ! Chouette comité d'accueil ! répondit-elle en observant Mandy, Rue, Elizabeth et une poignée d'autres filles de quatrième, cinquième et sixième année qui lui lançaient leurs regards assassins.

\- Alors ? interrogea Rue.

\- Alors quoi ? Vous voudriez peut-être que je m'excuse pour avoir fait correctement le travail qu'il nous avait donné et pour avoir rendu un bon devoir ? Vous êtes totalement folles… dit-elle en s'installant dans un fauteuil tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Mais oui, c'est ça, joue à l'innocente ! s'exclama une cinquième année.

\- Ouais, en fait, c'est elle la plus maligne d'entre nous ! fit une sixième année.

\- Oui… Elle fait comme s'il ne l'intéressait pas puis elle nous court-circuite toutes ! déclara Elizabeth, après avoir réfléchi un peu.

\- Waw ! Vous atteignez un niveau d'inepties à la minute qui devient hallucinant… rétorqua Kate, dépitée par leur raisonnement tiré par les cheveux. Dites, est-ce qu'il n'y en a pas quelques-unes d'entre vous qui sont en retenue avec Rusard ? Si déjà celles-là partaient, ça me ferait un peu des vacances… ajouta-t-elle ensuite.

\- Si on a une retenue, c'est de ta faute ! s'exclama Mandy, scandalisée.

\- Absolument pas ! C'est parce que vous vous chamailliez sans arrêt comme des gamines pour vous asseoir devant le bureau du professeur Rogue, répliqua aussitôt Kate. Flash spécial : le professeur Rogue se déplace dans la classe pour inspecter nos chaudrons ! Ça ne change rien de s'asseoir devant son bureau ou ailleurs ! Et de toute façon, il n'en a rien à faire de gamines comme nous ! Quand est-ce que vous allez enfin le comprendre ?

\- Ouais, tu dis ça parce que c'est toi qui es devant maintenant… intervint Rue en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Pfff… soupira-t-elle. Bon ! Je crois que je vais aller me promener un peu dans le parc. Tu viens avec moi, Luna ?

\- Oh oui ! Je vais essayer de te montrer un Barzouke ! répondit-elle, enthousiaste. J'en ai vu un, l'autre jour, près de la cabane de Hagrid.

\- OK, c'est parti pour une chasse aux Bourzoukes alors… approuva Kate en se levant du fauteuil.

\- C'est Barzouke », corrigea gentiment Luna en la suivant.

.

Le lendemain soir, à huit heures moins cinq, Kate descendit dans les cachots pour rejoindre le professeur Rogue, qui lui avait donné rendez-vous pour préparer et améliorer sa potion contre les polyarthalgies. Elle attendit qu'il soit vingt heures précises pour frapper à la porte puis entra quand elle en reçut la permission.

Elle pénétra dans la classe, qui était vide, et fronça les sourcils en ne voyant son professeur nulle part. Elle l'avait pourtant bien entendu lui dire d'entrer…

« Professeur ? appela-t-elle alors.

\- Venez, miss Tates. Je suis dans l'arrière-salle », répondit Rogue depuis une pièce située derrière le bureau en bois brun foncé.

La jeune fille se dirigea alors vers cette salle à laquelle les élèves n'avaient jamais accès et passa juste sa tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant pas en franchir le pas.

« Je suis navré. J'avais oublié qu'il me faudrait ajouter une sangsue, remuer vos potions Polynectar et augmenter la chaleur du feu à cette heure-ci, lui expliqua-t-il tout en s'occupant de différents chaudrons.

\- Oh, ce n'est rien. Vous voulez peut-être de l'aide, professeur ? proposa-t-elle alors en s'approchant légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus. Vous pouvez vous occuper de ces quatre chaudrons pendant que je me charge de ceux qui restent, dit-il en lui désignant ceux du fond.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle en déposant son sac par terre.

\- Une sangsue. Cinq tours dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, trois dans l'autre puis encore sept dans le sens horloger. Ensuite augmentez la puissance du feu jusqu'à ce que la potion atteigne le seuil de l'ébullition, expliqua-t-il brièvement en lui donnant la marche à suivre.

\- Très bien, monsieur », répondit-elle en hochant la tête.

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, Kate et Rogue s'étaient occupés de tous les chaudrons de Polynectar et le maître des cachots invita son élève à rejoindre la salle de classe pour préparer sa propre potion.

La Serdaigle ressortit ses parchemins avec le mode de préparation de son sac, après s'être attachée les cheveux, et commença d'abord par rassembler ses ingrédients.

Rogue lui expliqua qu'elle pouvait hacher plus finement les racines de mandragores et il lui montra comment faire pour arriver à un résultat optimal sans se couper puis il la laissa faire elle-même. Il lui conseilla également de ne pas trop écraser ses reines des prés pour ne pas perdre de leur efficacité ou de bien contrôler le nombre de gouttes de venin de Doxys pour ne pas augmenter le risque d'effets indésirables.

Kate appliquait ses conseils à la lettre et profitait des moments d'attente entre deux étapes pour noter ce que son professeur lui disait sous son regard amusé. Il n'avait jamais vu une élève aussi appliquée, aussi compétente et aussi rigoureuse de toute sa carrière. Même la Miss-je-sais-tout de Gryffondor ne faisait pas preuve d'une telle assiduité.

Ensuite, la jeune fille voulut passer à l'étape où elle allait devoir faire atteindre à son feu une chaleur intense et soutenue pendant vingt minutes tout en remuant régulièrement sa potion : quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, neuf dans l'autre et ainsi de suite pendant les vingt minutes.

Avant qu'elle ne commence, Rogue l'arrêta en disant, avant de s'interrompre lui-même :

« Si je peux vous donner un conseil, miss Tates…

\- Oui, professeur ? Que me conseillez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, surprise qu'il se soit tu.

\- Eh bien… J'ai eu extrêmement chaud lors de cette étape. Je vous conseillerai donc au minimum d'enlever votre gilet et de retrousser un peu vos manches, expliqua-t-il, légèrement embarrassé.

\- Si vous ne m'accusez pas de tentative de séduction par la suite, je suivrai vos conseils, monsieur, répondit-elle, espiègle.

\- Vous souvenez-vous toujours de tout ce que je dis ? interrogea-t-il, en haussant l'un de ses sourcils noirs.

\- Absolument tout, professeur, dit-elle en souriant.

\- Soyez sans crainte, je ne vous accuserai jamais d'une telle chose… répliqua-t-il, amusé.

\- Dans ce cas, je suis d'accord. »

Elle retira donc son gilet, détacha les boutons de ses poignets afin de retrousser les manches de sa chemise, desserra sa cravate bleu et bronze et défit les deux premiers boutons pour ouvrir un peu son col, avant de se remettre directement à la tâche.

Le maître des cachots avait regardé ailleurs l'espace d'un instant pour ne pas passer pour un pervers en l'observant se déshabiller mais, quand il reposa ses yeux sur elle, il ne put empêcher son regard de dévier vers le col légèrement ouvert de son chemisier.

Il n'y avait là rien de vulgaire ou d'indécent, elle ne cherchait pas le moins du monde à être aguichante et, en vérité, il n'y avait pas grand chose à voir, hormis un peu de peau et une vilaine cicatrice qui barrait son épaule et sa clavicule…

À la vue de cette marque, il se rappela le maléfice d' _Ardens Flagellum_ que Walden Macnair lui avait envoyé avant qu'il ne le tue pour empêcher le Mangemort de lui faire plus de mal qu'il ne lui en avait déjà fait et tout ce qui s'était passé cette funeste nuit…

Perdu dans ses sombres souvenirs, il fixa la jeune femme pendant les vingt minutes que durait l'opération sans rien dire, son regard n'étant en fait pas posé sur elle mais plutôt dans le vague.

« Professeur ? l'appela-t-elle soudain.

\- Oui ? dit-il en clignant des yeux et en revenant les pieds sur Terre.

\- Je pense que la potion est terminée, lui apprit-elle les joues rougies et son visage perlant légèrement de sueur à cause de la chaleur du feu. Sauf si vous avez encore d'autres recommandations.

\- Non, elle est finie, je n'ai rien de plus à vous apprendre, miss Tates.

\- Très bien, acquiesça-t-elle en éteignant le feu.

\- Il faut simplement la laisser refroidir un peu.

\- Oui, il vaut mieux ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'essuyant le front.

Ensuite, elle commença à rassembler ses affaires pour retourner dans son dortoir, étant donné qu'il fallait attendre plusieurs heures avant de pouvoir mettre la potion dans des fioles, et, finalement, Rogue se décida à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Vous avez gardé une cicatrice du maléfice que Macnair vous a lancé ?

\- Oui, en effet, confirma-t-elle en faisant une petite moue.

\- Les médicomages de Ste Mangouste n'ont pas pu la faire disparaître ? demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Ils étaient débordés avec tous les blessés qu'ils avaient… Ils auraient peut-être trouvé quelque chose, si j'étais restée, mais il y avait des gens blessés bien plus grièvement que moi et, en plus, je devenais folle à ne rien faire dans cet hôpital… Alors, j'ai signé une décharge et je suis sortie pour aider à reconstruire le château, lui expliqua-t-elle simplement. Je voulais me rendre utile et faire quelque chose pour la communauté.

\- Oui, je peux vous comprendre, je n'ai pas non plus apprécié mon séjour à Ste Mangouste… Mais j'aurais pensé qu'une jeune fille de votre âge aurait accordé plus d'importance à ce genre de détails physiques.

\- Oh, ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça, ce n'est pas très beau mais bon… Mais c'est vrai que ça en rebute certains… répondit-elle, songeuse. Mon… Mon petit-copain m'a quittée à cause de ma cicatrice », lui avoua-t-elle alors, après une brève hésitation.

Severus observa la jeune fille, surpris par sa confession mais également révolté par les agissements du jeune homme, avant de lui demander :

« Monsieur Brodestock, c'est bien ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas pour confirmer et Rogue reprit, acerbe :

« Alors, non content de ne pas être revenu se battre pour aider ses amis et vous protéger, il vous a en plus quittée pour une chose aussi stupide et futile qu'une cicatrice ? Cicatrice qui, par ailleurs, prouve que, vous, vous étiez là et que vous vous êtes courageusement battue pour le salut de tous, alors que lui s'est caché comme un pleutre !

\- Ce n'est rien, professeur, dit-elle d'une voix douce pour essayer de le calmer. La guerre m'aura au moins permis de faire un tri dans mes fréquentations et de distinguer les personnes de qualité des autres.

\- Cela ne vous a pas atteint plus que ça ? demanda-t-il, étonné, en haussant les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que si… J'ai été très malheureuse et j'ai beaucoup pleuré. Mais finalement, grâce à l'aide de ma grand-mère, à ses paroles bienveillantes et à ses encouragements, je suis passée à autre chose et j'essaie de ne plus penser à lui, tout simplement.

\- Pardonnez-moi, si je vous choque, miss Tates, mais monsieur Brodestock n'est qu'un idiot. »

Kate se mit à rire, réellement amusée et surprise par ce qu'elle entendait de la bouche de son professeur de potions, avant de répondre :

« Oui, je m'en suis aperçue un peu tard mais vous avez parfaitement raison, monsieur. »

Rogue la jaugea un instant du regard, hésita un peu puis finit par lui proposer :

« Si vous le désirez, je pourrais peut-être vous aider à atténuer votre cicatrice.

\- C'est vrai ? Vous le pourriez ? demanda-t-elle, de l'espoir plein les yeux.

\- Je ne vous garantis pas que je pourrais la faire disparaître entièrement, cela dépend du maléfice et des personnes… expliqua-t-il pour ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Mais je peux toujours essayer.

\- Oh oui, je comprends parfaitement, professeur, mais je veux bien le tenter quand même, répondit la jeune fille.

\- Bien, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut dans ce cas, dit-il en s'éloignant vers la porte de la classe pour rejoindre ses appartements.

\- Vous allez le faire tout de suite ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule.

\- Oui… Sauf si vous voulez attendre un autre jour ? répondit-il en se tournant vers elle.

\- Non, non, c'est parfait ! Merci beaucoup, monsieur !

\- Ne me remerciez pas trop vite, nous ne savons pas si ça va marcher, temporisa-t-il.

\- Merci d'essayer », répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire.

Le maître des cachots partit chercher sa préparation spéciale, qu'il fabriquait lui-même, dans ses appartements puis il revint quelques minutes plus tard, lança un _Collaporta_ sur la porte de sa classe et déclara :

« Sait-on jamais. Bien, montrez-moi votre cicatrice à présent », ajouta-t-il en ouvrant son pot qui contenait une sorte d'onguent.

Kate hocha la tête, ôta sa cravate bleu et bronze et commença à déboutonner son chemisier.

Rogue, constatant qu'elle défaisait de plus en plus de boutons, fronça ses sourcils noirs et s'exclama pour l'arrêter :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites, Tates ? Vous n'avez qu'à abaisser un peu votre manche pour me montrer votre épaule.

\- C'est que… La cicatrice traverse une grande partie de mon buste ainsi que de mon dos, professeur, expliqua-t-elle alors, avant de se mordre la lèvre, confuse. Je pensais que vous le saviez…

\- Non, je… j'avais oublié, répondit-il. Je ne savais pas que votre blessure était aussi étendue.

\- Vous ne voulez plus essayer de la faire disparaître ? demanda alors Kate sans aucune once de critique ou de reproche dans la voix.

\- Si, je veux bien, assura-t-il, impassible. Si ça ne vous dérange pas d'enlever votre chemisier devant moi, il n'y a aucun problème.

\- D'accord, alors. Ça ne me dérange pas », répliqua-t-elle en finissant de déboutonner son chemisier puis de l'ôter complètement.

Lorsqu'elle eut enlevé sa chemise blanche et qu'elle l'eut posée sur le dossier d'une chaise, Rogue lui demanda de faire un tour sur elle-même pour qu'il puisse constater l'ampleur de la marque qu'avait laissé le maléfice de Macnair.

À l'avant, la cicatrice partait du côté droit de son ventre, au niveau du nombril, et remontait vers sa gorge en diagonale en passant au milieu de sa poitrine, en continuant sur une partie de son sein gauche puis elle barrait sa clavicule et rejoignait son épaule. À l'arrière, la balafre traversait tout son dos en oblique, passant sur son omoplate gauche, coupant la ligne de la colonne vertébrale et s'arrêtant dans le creux de ses reins du côté droit.

« C'est si moche que ça ? finit par demander Kate en remarquant que son professeur l'observait sans rien dire depuis plusieurs minutes.

\- Cessez un peu de dire des sottises, miss Tates, répliqua-t-il fermement. J'étais simplement en train de penser que Macnair ne vous avait pas ratée.

\- Il n'était pas bourreau pour rien…

\- Oui, manifestement », approuva-t-il, avant de lui expliquer en lui montrant le pot de crème qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche : « Cet onguent fonctionne en combinaison avec un sortilège. Je vais donc d'abord appliquer de la pommade sur votre cicatrice, avant de réciter une incantation en repassant avec ma baguette tout le long de cette ligne que traverse votre corps.

\- D'accord, acquiesça-t-elle.

\- Je vous demande de m'excuser par avance pour le désagrément mais je suis obligé d'appliquer l'onguent moi-même. Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire, même pour l'avant, car la préparation réagit au toucher du sorcier qui lance l'incantation, se justifia-t-il avant de commencer le soin.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser, monsieur. Je comprends très bien et je vous remercie de bien vouloir faire cela pour moi, répondit-elle immédiatement. C'est très intéressant la combinaison de la crème, des mains du sorcier et de l'incantation… ajouta-t-elle en réfléchissant, vraiment intriguée et impressionnée par le procédé. C'est vous qui avez trouvé cela ?

\- Oui, c'est moi mais je vous propose que nous en reparlions lorsque vous serez un peu plus vêtue, si vous le voulez bien… répondit-il, moqueur.

\- Oh oui ! Pardon ! s'excusa-t-elle alors, n'ayant pas du tout réalisé qu'elle se trouvait en soutien-gorge à lui faire la causette.

\- Bien. Allons-y dans ce cas. »

Rogue trempa deux doigts dans le pot d'onguent et suivit la cicatrice depuis son ventre jusqu'à la lisière de son soutien-gorge en coton de couleur abricot. Il reprit une petite dose de crème sur ses doigts et l'étala à partir de son épaule, il hésita l'espace d'une seconde, avant de passer sur son sein gauche, puis il glissa un doigt sous la petite bande de tissu qui reliait les deux bonnets entre eux afin de compléter la ligne.

Ensuite, Kate se tourna d'elle-même en ramenant sa queue de cheval sur son épaule droite et il suivit la balafre en deux fois : d'abord, depuis le haut de son dos jusqu'à la fermeture de son soutien-gorge, puis de son sous-vêtement jusqu'aux creux de ses reins, après avoir repris de la pommade sur ses doigts.

Il dégaina alors sa baguette magique et psalmodia une formule assez complexe en suivant le trajet de la cicatrice du bout de sa baguette, remontant depuis ses reins jusqu'à son épaule puis descendant entre ses seins et sur son ventre, avant de s'arrêter et de ranger sa baguette.

Voyant que le sorcier avait terminé de lancer son sort, Kate baissa la tête pour regarder son buste. Elle vit sa cicatrice briller pendant plusieurs secondes puis, lorsque cela s'arrêta, elle constata que la blessure n'était presque plus visible. On la voyait encore un tout petit peu mais c'était vraiment beaucoup mieux qu'avant. C'est parce que, elle, elle savait que sa cicatrice se trouvait là, sinon elle ne l'aurait même pas remarquée.

« C'est malheureusement tout ce que je peux faire pour vous, miss Tates… déclara Rogue, la mine sombre.

\- Oh ! Mais ne soyez pas déçu, monsieur ! C'est fantastique ! On ne la voit presque plus du tout ! s'exclama la Serdaigle, véritablement réjouie.

\- Vous êtes satisfaite ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Oh, oui ! Absolument ! Merci, monsieur ! Merci ! » s'écria-t-elle, avant de lui sauter au cou dans un élan spontané et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Rogue, surpris, avait tout juste eu le temps de lever légèrement les bras quand elle avait foncé sur lui et, totalement pris de court, il la regardait en ne sachant que faire de cette jeune fille, qui le serrait contre elle à demi dévêtue.

Kate s'aperçut avec effroi de ce qu'elle venait de faire quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se détacha alors rapidement de lui, recula de quelques pas et s'excusa précipitamment en remettant son chemisier, les joues rouges de honte, sans oser le regarder dans les yeux :

« Pardon, professeur. Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je n'ai pas réfléchi… Je vous demande de bien vouloir m'excuser, s'il vous plaît, monsieur.

\- Ce n'est rien, miss Tates. Nous n'avons qu'à mettre cela sous le coup de l'émotion, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Merci beaucoup », dit-elle en souriant, les joues toujours d'un rose assez soutenu.

Quand elle se fut rhabillée, Kate récupéra son sac à dos pour le mettre sur son épaule et quitta les cachots, après avoir remercié son professeur de potions une nouvelle fois, pour rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle, son dortoir et son lit douillet.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu!_

 _A samedi!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	6. Le ball d'Halloween

_Coucou!_

 _Merci pour vos commentaires! J'adore!^^_

 _Merci aussi à Athina mais désolée, je reste ferme cette fois-ci, un seul chapitre par semaine ;-)^^_

 _Résumé: Kate avait confectionné sa potion avec le professeur Rogue, en suivant tous ses conseils, et le Serpentard, remarquant sa cicatrice, lui avait proposé de l'atténuer grâce à un onguent et une incantation de son cru._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Le bal d'Halloween**

Les jours filaient à toute vitesse pour Kate à Poudlard. Entre les cours, les matches de Quidditch, auxquels elle se rendait par pure obligation et pour faire plaisir à Luna, les devoirs, les séances d'étude et ses propres recherches pour son enrichissement personnel à la bibliothèque grâce au précieux laissez-passer que le professeur Rogue lui avait remis en début d'année, le temps avançait inexorablement.

Les différentes filles de son cours de potions et les filles de Serdaigle avaient tenté à plusieurs reprises de tendre un piège à Kate à cause des compliments que lui avait faits le maître des cachots pour son devoir et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait jamais été grondée par leur professeur, contrairement à elles toutes, mais la Serdaigle avait déjoué leurs mauvais coups à chaque fois, pour l'instant.

En même temps, vu qu'elles n'étaient pas très fines et discrètes, Kate les avait vues venir à des dizaines de kilomètres à l'avance et avait pu passer entre les mailles de leurs filets, les poussant même parfois dans leurs propres pièges.

C'est ainsi que, un jour, la jeune fille avait jeté directement au linge un uniforme tout propre car elle avait remarqué Elizabeth et Rue tourner autour de son armoire et saupoudrer quelque chose sur ses vêtements. Elle avait récupéré un peu de poudre et s'était aperçue qu'il s'agissait de poussière de transparence qui aurait à coup sûr fait disparaître ses habits en cours de journée, quand le processus aurait été activé par la chaleur de son corps.

Une autre fois, Mandy et Mary, une Serpentard de septième année de son cours de potions, avaient essayé de trafiquer la préparation de Kate pour la faire passer pour une idiote aux yeux du professeur Rogue mais, malheureusement pour elles deux, non seulement Kate les avait aperçues mais aussi le maître des cachots qui les avait aussitôt réprimandées et qui était parvenu à rattraper la potion de la Serdaigle avant qu'elle ne tourne suite aux ajouts des deux filles jalouses. Mandy et Mary avaient écopé d'une semaine de retenue avec Rusard et avaient été contraintes de rendre un devoir supplémentaire à Rogue pour expliquer les effets qu'auraient eu leurs stupides ajouts à la potion de Mémoire qu'ils préparaient.

Évidemment, en plus de ça, les conversations ne volaient pas très haut quand Kate allait manger avec Luna à la table des Serdaigle dans la Grande Salle. C'est ainsi que, une fois, c'était elle qui avait fini en retenue avec monsieur Rusard. Rue avait appelé Luna _Loufoca_ une fois de trop et Kate lui avait lancé le puissant _Silencio_ qu'elle avait promis si jamais quelqu'un osait encore appeler la jeune blonde comme ça.

Les professeurs Flitwick et McGonagall avaient aussitôt quitté la table des professeurs, qui avaient tous été témoins de la scène, et ils avaient accouru auprès des jeunes filles pour tenter de les calmer. Le professeur de sortilèges et la directrice avaient essayé de résonner Kate pour qu'elle annule elle-même les effets de son sort, car c'était beaucoup plus facile de guérir Rue si c'était elle qui annulait le maléfice, mais elle avait catégoriquement refusé en leur exposant clairement et calmement ses arguments, sous le regard de Rogue qui, bien qu'impassible, s'amusait beaucoup de la situation, et Rue avait été envoyée chez madame Pomfresh.

Kate avait fait perdre vingt points à Serdaigle et récolté une semaine de retenue avec le concierge mais ça ne l'avait pas dérangée le moins du monde car elle appréciait le vieil homme, avec qui elle avait sympathisé lors de la reconstruction du château, et il ne s'était pas montré particulièrement sadique avec elle car il l'appréciait également et que, en plus, le professeur Rogue l'avait informé que c'était elle qui avait inventé la potion qui soulageait ses rhumatismes et son arthrite.

La jeune fille brune avait encore tenté à de multiples reprises de raisonner toutes ces filles, qui étaient transies d'amour pour le maître des cachots, en leur disant que ce qu'elles faisaient pour attirer son attention ne servait à rien, mis à part l'énerver, le pousser à leur enlever des points et à leur mettre des heures de colle, et elle leur avait encore montré de nombreuses fois que le professeur Drawn semblait particulièrement vouloir se rapprocher de Rogue mais aucune n'avait voulu écouter ses bons conseils et elle finit par laisser tomber, épuisée par leur sottise.

Pour ne rien arranger à l'état mental des filles de Poudlard, la directrice avait annoncé à tous ses élèves qu'un bal costumé aurait lieu le soir d'Halloween. Tout le monde devait y participer et il était obligatoire de venir déguisé.

Kate avait soupiré en levant les yeux au ciel car elle n'était pas particulièrement friande de ce genre de soirées et elle avait également vu les professeurs faire des têtes de six pieds de long quand le professeur McGonagall, qui n'avait pas l'air spécialement ravie non plus, avait précisé que tout le corps enseignant devait également se prêter au jeu.

Leur professeur de métamorphose avait ajouté que cette idée venait du portrait du professeur Dumbledore qui jugeait que ça changerait un peu les idées de tout monde, après les terribles événements qui s'étaient produits seulement quelques mois plus tôt, et qu'elle était plutôt d'accord avec lui.

C'était donc ça, se dit la Serdaigle… L'idée ne pouvait pas venir d'un autre que de leur ancien directeur… Il avait toujours eu des idées bizarres…

C'est ainsi que, le soir du 31 octobre, Kate descendit vers la Grande Salle en compagnie de Luna pour assister à la soirée déguisée d'Halloween.

Des citrouilles évidées formant des visages effrayants étaient suspendues dans les airs en plus des bougies magiques, des chauves-souris voletaient dans tous les sens poussant de temps à autres des cris stridents, des toiles d'araignées décoraient murs et plafonds et les vitraux avaient été recouverts de poussière pour faire croire que Poudlard était un château hanté – ce qui était bien le cas puisque tous les fantômes avaient été conviés à la soirée.

Toutes les tables avaient été repoussées contre les murs de la grande pièce et elles étaient garnies d'un énorme buffet où se côtoyaient confiseries en tout genre, bonbons, glaces, sorbets, chocolats, pommes d'amour, gâteaux, pâtisseries, chewing-gum, dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, Chocogrenouilles, Patacitrouilles, chauves-souris en sucre, dents de vampire en caramel, chips, biscuits apéritifs et autres ainsi que toutes les boissons possibles et imaginables alcoolisées ou non.

Bien sûr, seuls les étudiants ayant atteint leur majorité avaient droit aux boissons alcoolisées et un sortilège avait été lancé pour veiller à ce qu'aucun élève plus jeune ne puisse y avoir accès et pour éviter tout risque de débordement. Il était impossible pour un élève plus âgé de prendre une boisson pour un camarade plus jeune car, si la boisson était alcoolisée, elle disparaissait du verre à l'instant où le mineur y touchait.

Une scène et un orchestre avaient pris la place de la table des professeurs pour égayer un peu la soirée, le milieu de la Grande Salle s'était transformé en une vaste piste de danse et quelques petites tables rondes avaient été placées par-ci par-là pour ceux qui ne désiraient pas se joindre à la foule de danseurs.

Quand Kate arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle regarda avec un tendre sourire les petits élèves de première et deuxième année qui s'étaient déguisés en grosse citrouille, en momie, en Vélane, en vampire, en monstre, en Détraqueur, en cow-boy, en princesse… Puis elle roula des yeux en voyant que les filles plus âgées avaient pratiquement toutes décidé de porter des costumes sexy, dans l'intention sans nul doute de se faire remarquer par le pauvre professeur Rogue qui était contraint d'assister à la soirée.

Les infirmières sexy côtoyaient les policières, les pompières, les servantes, les diablesses, les chats, les lapins, les prisonnières, les anges, les petits chaperons rouges, les héroïnes de bandes dessinées, les princesses… avec le point commun que leurs tenues étaient très courtes, très suggestives et très provocantes. La Serdaigle s'étonna même qu'aucun professeur ne leur ait fait de remarques…

Kate se dirigea alors vers le buffet avec Luna, qui s'était déguisée en cosmonaute, pour prendre quelques victuailles puis les deux jeunes filles s'installèrent à une table pour manger leurs confiseries et leurs gâteaux.

La jeune fille observa ensuite le professeur McGonagall déguisée en nonne danser avec Hagrid qui avait revêtu une robe monastique digne de frère Tuck, le professeur Emilio Grande en chirurgien moldu converser avec le professeur Sinistra qui portait un costume représentant la planète Saturne et le professeur Flitwick déguisé en lutin inviter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui avait enfilé une tenue très sexy de danseuse orientale.

.

Cela faisait un petit temps que Kate était revenue s'asseoir à sa table, après avoir un peu dansé avec Luna pour lui faire plaisir, et elle était en train de lire le livre qu'elle avait emporté avec elle, sachant qu'elle ne participerait pas beaucoup à la fête, tout en sirotant son verre d'eau fraîche et en jetant de temps en temps des regards à la jeune blonde pour s'assurer que personne ne venait l'embêter.

Alors qu'elle levait une fois de plus son regard vers les danseurs, Kate n'eut devant les yeux qu'une robe de sorcier entièrement noire. Elle releva lentement la tête pour croiser le regard amusé du professeur Rogue, qui était planté devant elle, les mains dans le dos, et qui l'observait.

« Encore dans votre coin à bouquiner au lieu de vous amuser, miss Tates ?

\- En effet, monsieur, répliqua la jeune fille. Mais je m'amuse beaucoup assise ici. Et puis, j'ai joué le jeu un peu plus que vous, je me suis déguisée et j'ai un peu dansé tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-elle, railleuse.

\- Oh mais moi aussi je me suis déguisé, miss Tates. Ne le voyez-vous donc pas ? demanda-t-il en écartant légèrement les bras. J'ai revêtu le costume du maître des cachots de Poudlard. Autrefois, c'était le personnage qui était le plus craint par tout une génération d'adolescents. »

La jeune fille se mit à rire franchement de sa réflexion avant de répondre :

« Oui, maintenant que vous me le dites, je le vois très bien. Beau costume, monsieur.

\- Le vôtre est très bien aussi. Vous êtes une gouvernante anglaise du dix-neuvième siècle, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Absolument, professeur. Je suis Jane Eyre », précisa-t-elle.

Rogue examina alors plus attentivement la jeune femme. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux d'un brun brillant en un chignon strict à la mode victorienne, elle ne portait aucune trace de maquillage et elle avait revêtu une longue robe de soie gris perle avec un peu de dentelle aux poignets et un col Claudine en dentelle blanche et elle portait aux pieds une paire de petites bottines noires.

Il trouvait sincèrement que la Serdaigle était beaucoup plus belle et distinguée à lire ici toute seule dans son coin dans son costume très sage que toutes ces jeunes filles qui se trémoussaient sur la piste de danse, à moitié vêtues, dans leurs scandaleux costumes dignes de professionnelles et maquillées comme des voitures volées.

Le maître des cachots s'abstint de dire à son élève qu'elle était bien plus jolie que l'héroïne décrite par Charlotte Brontë, il esquissa un sourire en coin et, remarquant que la musique s'était faite plus calme, il déclara en tendant sa main droite vers elle :

« Eh bien, dans ce cas, Miss Eyre, permettez-moi d'être votre Monsieur Rochester pour cette danse. »

Kate, surprise que son professeur de potions connaisse l'œuvre de Charlotte Brontë, un auteur moldu remarquable, et qu'il lui propose de danser, referma son livre et mit machinalement sa main dans la sienne sans réfléchir, ses joues ayant légèrement rosi quand il s'était identifié à Edward Rochester.

Rogue conduisit la jeune fille sur la piste de danse où de nombreux couples étaient en train de valser, il prit l'une de ses petites mains pour la poser sur son épaule, entoura sa fine taille d'un bras et emprisonna son autre main dans la sienne, avant d'entamer les pas glissés et de se déplacer sur la piste en les faisant tournoyer tous les deux.

Les autres élèves et les professeurs présents dans la Grande Salle observèrent le maître des potions et la Serdaigle de septième année avec des yeux ronds, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, ne croyant pas ce qu'ils étaient en train de voir.

Le regard des filles qui espéraient séduire Rogue se fit noir et glacial, le serpent vert de la jalousie s'étant insinué dans leurs cœurs et répandant son venin dans tout leur corps, et le professeur Vanessa Drawn croisa les bras sur sa superbe poitrine en faisant la moue, envieuse, pestant intérieurement de voir son collègue danser avec une étudiante, qu'elle trouvait banale et quelconque, alors qu'il avait refusé quelques minutes plus tôt de danser avec elle.

Kate se dit que son cerveau avait dû bugger l'espace d'un instant car elle se demanda soudain ce qu'elle faisait à danser devant tout le monde dans les bras du directeur des Serpentard qui la maintenait fermement et étroitement serrée contre lui et qui menait la danse d'une façon experte.

Quand elle le réalisa, elle rougit de plus belle et releva la tête vers lui. Ses yeux chocolat plongèrent dans ses obsidiennes et, son cœur ratant un battement, elle crut chavirer et tomber dans une dimension parallèle dans laquelle il n'y avait plus que lui et elle à valser sur la piste de danse.

Étourdie par cette impression et troublée par ce sentiment étrange, Kate se trompa de pas et trébucha en marchant sur le pied de son professeur de potions, qui parvint à la retenir et à la stabiliser en la soutenant par la taille pour lui éviter de tomber.

« Excusez-moi, professeur ! s'exclama-t-elle aussitôt, les joues cramoisies, en s'écartant de lui. Je suis désolée, j'ai la tête qui tourne un peu et je me suis trompée de pied.

\- Ce n'est rien, miss Tates, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin. Vous ne m'avez pas fait mal et la musique est finie de toute façon…

\- Merci pour la danse, professeur, dit-elle tout en s'éloignant petit à petit à reculons.

\- De rien, miss. Ce fut un plaisir », déclara-t-il en inclinant très légèrement le buste.

Kate fit volte-face et regagna alors sa table en essayant d'avoir l'air normale et de ne pas marcher trop vite, elle récupéra son livre puis sortit de la Grande Salle sans regarder personne.

Une fois qu'elle eut franchi les portes et qu'elle se retrouva seule dans le hall, elle se mit à avancer de plus en plus rapidement puis elle finit par courir dans les couloirs de Poudlard et par gravir les marches des escaliers quatre à quatre pour rejoindre la tour de Serdaigle le plus vite possible.

Arrivée dans sa salle commune, elle monta aussitôt dans son dortoir et s'assit sur son lit, une main sur la poitrine pour tenter de retrouver sa respiration, après sa course effrénée dans les couloirs du château.

Ce n'était quand même pas possible… Elle était bien trop raisonnable, logique et terre à terre. Ça ne pouvait pas être ça. C'était impossible qu'il s'agisse de ça ! Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas ! Ça ne se faisait pas !

Non, il y avait forcément une autre explication. Quelqu'un lui avait sans doute jeté un sort de Confusion, avait mis une potion d'Embrouille dans son verre ou autre. Oui, c'était sûrement ça. Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Kate ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle était une fille convenable, intelligente et réfléchie.

Elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Elle était revenue à Poudlard pour étudier, faire ses devoirs et décrocher ses A.S.P.I.C., un point c'est tout. Elle n'avait strictement rien à voir avec les autres filles qui bavaient devant leur professeur de potions. Non, elle n'avait vraiment rien en commun avec elles !

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de Severus Rogue ! Ça, non ! C'était impensable !

« Et merde… » pesta-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur son matelas.

* * *

 _Merci pour votre lecture! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre;-)_

 _A samedi!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	7. Echange de bons procédés

_Hello!_

 _Merci à tout le monde pour vos commentaires ;-) Merci encore à Athina pour son commentaire mais tu peux garder tes économies^^ Je poste tous les samedis^^_

 _Résumé: Kate avait dansé avec Rogue au bal d'Halloween (qui n'était autre qu'une brillante idée de Dumbledore), elle s'était troublée et avait quitté la fête précipitamment, avant de se rendre compte avec horreur qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de son professeur de potions elle aussi..._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Échange de bons procédés**

Le lendemain matin, Kate se leva avant les autres filles de son dortoir, se doucha, se brossa les dents et s'habilla sans faire de bruit, avant de descendre vers la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle avait feint de dormir profondément, la veille, quand Mandy, Elizabeth et Rue étaient rentrées en faisant un boucan terrible dans le dortoir, sans nul doute dans l'intention de la réveiller, afin de repousser la pénible guéguerre qu'elles allaient probablement lui faire, après qu'elle eut dansé avec leur professeur de potions lors de la soirée.

Après avoir brièvement hoché la tête en direction de la table des professeurs pour saluer ceux qui étaient déjà levés, c'est-à-dire les professeurs McGonagall, Chourave, Babbling et Rogue, elle s'installa à la table des bleu et bronze, à laquelle il n'y avait encore pratiquement personne, et se servit un copieux petit-déjeuner ainsi qu'un grand verre de jus de citrouille et une tasse de thé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une personne vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et déclara gentiment :

« Bonjour, Kate. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Bonjour, Luna. Oui, très bien, mentit-elle – elle avait passé une nuit épouvantable rythmée par les interrogations qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Et toi ?

\- Oui, moi aussi. J'ai vu un Hersouf tacheté avant de me coucher, du coup, je ne pouvais que bien dormir, expliqua-t-elle avec son air rêveur.

\- Évidemment, si tu as vu un Hersouf tacheté, c'est logique, répondit sérieusement Kate, avant de boire une gorgée de son thé, provoquant par-là un énorme sourire chez la blonde qui était ravie que quelqu'un la comprenne.

\- Tu t'es bien amusée à la soirée ? demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Oui, ça a été. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal.

\- Tu vois ! Je te l'avais dit ! Moi, je me suis super bien amusée. Et j'ai trouvé que tu avais trop bien dansé avec le professeur Rogue. C'était vraiment beau à voir. Tout le monde vous regardait, lui apprit-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? » interrogea la brune, légèrement mal à l'aise, son estomac se contractant soudainement.

Luna hocha la tête de bas en haut, avant d'engloutir un pancake tout entier dans sa bouche. Kate observa son amie, médusée par ses révélations, puis elle entendit une voix qu'elle avait fini par trouver horripilante lui demander sèchement :

« Comment tu as fait ça ?

\- C'est à moi que tu parles comme ça, Brocklehurst ? interrogea-t-elle en se tournant vers la jeune fille qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle, la mine hargneuse.

\- Je parle à miss rabat-joie qui ne s'intéresse soi-disant pas à Rogue et qui a dansé hier les yeux dans les yeux avec lui ! répliqua la jeune fille, furieuse.

\- Et alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu es jalouse ? rétorqua Kate qui n'était pas décidée à se laisser faire.

\- Ha oui, elle est vraiment très jalouse, intervint spontanément Luna.

\- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné ! s'exclama méchamment Mandy à l'adresse de la blonde.

\- Tu vas te calmer directement et nous foutre enfin la paix, Mandy ! s'écria Kate, rouge de colère en se levant de son banc. Il y a des dizaines de places à cette foutue table ! Alors, tu vas t'asseoir ailleurs avec tes copines hystériques parce que, moi, j'en ai plus que marre de vous toutes ! Vous m'énervez ! Dégagez de là !

\- Miss Tates, je voudrais que vous arrêtiez de crier, s'il vous plaît », intervint soudain de sa voix flûtée le professeur Flitwick, qui venait d'arriver.

Kate tourna la tête vers la droite et baissa les yeux pour voir son directeur de maison qui se trouvait juste à côté d'elle.

« Pardonnez-moi, professeur. Je… Je me suis laissée emporter, s'excusa-t-elle immédiatement en constatant que tout le monde regardait vers eux.

\- Oui… Ça peut arriver mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, l'avertit-il, le regard sévère.

\- Non, monsieur. Excusez-moi, répéta-t-elle.

\- C'est d'accord. Quant à vous et vos amies, miss Brocklehurst, j'aimerais que vous cessiez de provoquer misses Tates et Lovegood. Cela fait des semaines que ça dure et j'en ai plus qu'assez.

\- Mais, professeur, je… tenta de se justifier Mandy.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! la coupa-t-il fermement. Allez-vous asseoir ailleurs et laissez vos camarades tranquilles. Vous n'êtes pas obligées de toutes vous entendre mais il vous faut néanmoins vivre en communauté. Alors que chacune d'entre vous fasse des efforts !

\- Oui, professeur », approuva Kate, tandis que Mandy s'éloignait déjà d'elle, vexée.

Kate se rassit à sa place et elle reçut au cours du petit-déjeuner une lettre de sa grand-mère qui lui disait que sa potion fonctionnait extrêmement bien, qu'elle était très fière d'elle, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle lui manquait, provoquant l'afflux de quelques larmes dans ses yeux chocolat brillant.

Ensuite, elle passa son dimanche à faire ses devoirs de botanique, astronomie, enchantements et métamorphose avec Luna puis la semaine et les cours recommencèrent.

En cours de défense contre les forces du Mal, la Serdaigle s'aperçut que son professeur faisait preuve d'un acharnement dirigé spécialement contre sa personne. En effet, miss Drawn ne ratait pas une seule occasion d'essayer de la piéger en lui posant des questions complexes, en lui demandant de faire des démonstrations de certains sortilèges ou en la faisant se battre en duel avec les filles avec qui elle s'entendait le moins bien.

Malheureusement pour elle, Kate était aussi douée en défense contre les forces du Mal que dans tous les autres cours et, en plus, contrairement à son professeur qui venait tout droit des Etats-Unis, elle, elle s'était entraînée avec Harry Potter dans l' _Armée de Dumbledore_ et avait participé à la guerre contre Voldemort en en sortant vivante.

Ses questions n'étaient donc pas tellement difficiles pour la jeune fille, les démonstrations de sortilèges étaient aisées et elle battait facilement en duel n'importe lequel de ses camarades de Poudlard, excepté peut-être Luna et ceux qui avaient également fait partie de l'A.D.

La bleu et bronze soupira en sortant de son cours en constatant qu'elle pouvait ajouter son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à la liste des groupies du professeur Rogue et des filles qui voulaient sa peau et elle se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid pour son cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

.

Tous les jours, Kate tentait de faire de son mieux pour éviter de penser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand elle avait dansé avec le directeur des Serpentard, de refouler ses sentiments et ses émotions lorsqu'elle assistait au cours de potions, car elle ne voulait pas se montrer aussi stupide que les autres filles qu'elle n'avait cessé de critiquer, et de se comporter le plus normalement possible.

Elle devait aussi toujours faire attention aux pies qui n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de lui tendre des pièges et, maintenant, en plus de tout ça, elle avait constamment le professeur Drawn sur le dos, qui recherchait et traquait le moindre de ses faux pas.

C'est ainsi que, après avoir dîné dans la Grande Salle, le soir avant les vacances de Noël, Kate se rendit compte en faisant sa malle qu'elle avait égaré l'un de ses livres de métamorphose. Elle devait à tout prix le retrouver car le professeur McGonagall leur avait donné un gros devoir à rendre après les vacances et ce livre était essentiel à sa recherche d'informations pour effectuer correctement son travail.

Après avoir cherché dans son dortoir et avoir refait tous les couloirs qu'elle avait empruntés, la Serdaigle entreprit d'aller trouver tous les professeurs qu'elle avait eus en cours aujourd'hui pour leur demander de lui ouvrir leur classe afin qu'elle vérifie si son bouquin n'était pas là. Elle passa d'abord chez les professeurs Babbling, Vector, Flitwick et McGonagall, sans rien trouver dans les classes, puis finalement elle poussa un profond soupir et descendit dans les cachots pour aller voir le dernier professeur qui lui avait donné cours aujourd'hui.

Estimant qu'il était beaucoup plus probable qu'il soit chez lui à cette heure, tout comme les autres professeurs, Kate se rendit directement devant ses appartements, frappa à sa porte et attendit.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit non pas sur le professeur Rogue mais bien sur miss Drawn, qui esquissa un sourire victorieux en la regardant de haut.

La surprise passée, Kate qui était parvenue à rester impassible déclara :

« Pardonnez-moi, professeur, mais je voudrais parler au professeur Rogue, s'il vous plaît.

\- Et que lui voulez-vous donc ? Il est tard, miss, ce n'est pas une heure pour venir trouver l'un de ses professeurs, répliqua-t-elle, mauvaise.

\- J'en suis consciente et je suis désolée mais c'est important. J'ai égaré l'un de mes livres et… commença-t-elle à expliquer, avant que le maître des cachots ne vienne les interrompre.

\- Pourriez-vous me dire ce qui vous donne le droit d'ouvrir ma porte, alors que vous êtes chez moi, Vanessa ? demanda Rogue de sa voix doucereuse, ses yeux noirs lançant des éclairs.

\- C'était pour vous rendre service, Severus. Rien d'autre », répondit la femme en lui faisant les yeux doux.

Puis, se rendant compte de la présence de Kate, le directeur des Serpentard se tourna vers elle et lui demanda sur un ton toujours agacé mais plus courtois :

« Que se passe-t-il, miss Tates ? Que voulez-vous ?

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger chez vous à cette heure-ci, monsieur, mais j'ai égaré l'un de mes livres de métamorphose et il faut absolument que je le retrouve avant de partir pour les vacances de Noël demain. J'ai un devoir à faire et ce livre est très important. Est-ce que vous pourriez m'ouvrir votre classe pour que je puisse vérifier s'il n'est pas là, s'il vous plaît ?

\- Oui, bien sûr. Venez », déclara-t-il en abandonnant un professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal scandalisé, sans lui adresser le moindre regard, et en sortant de chez lui pour accompagner la jeune fille.

Kate suivit son professeur, qui avançait plutôt vite, dans les couloirs jusqu'à parvenir à la classe de potions.

Il déverrouilla aussitôt la porte d'un simple coup de baguette magique, engagea d'un signe de tête la jeune fille à pénétrer dans la pièce puis il entra à sa suite et referma la porte.

La Serdaigle se dirigea directement vers la place qu'elle occupait d'habitude, elle se pencha pour regarder à terre et tout autour de son banc et s'agenouilla même par terre pour examiner sous le gros banc en bois usé.

Ne trouvant rien, elle se déplaça, toujours à quatre pattes, pour aller vérifier sous la chaise de son camarade puis elle se releva et passa dans toutes les rangées de bancs en se penchant par-ci par-là, en soulevant les chaises et en regardant sous tous les bancs.

Rogue, qui l'avait regardée faire pendant tout ce temps, sentant que la jeune fille commençait à paniquer sérieusement et qu'elle avait même l'air sur le point de pleurer parce qu'elle ne trouvait pas son livre et qu'elle ne saurait donc pas faire son devoir correctement, déclara calmement :

« Avez-vous regardé partout où votre livre aurait pu tomber, miss Tates ?

\- Oui, je crois que oui, répondit-elle, fébrile, sentant sa gorge se nouer. J'ai regardé dans mon dortoir, dans la salle commune, dans la Grande Salle, à la bibliothèque et je suis aussi allée voir dans toutes les classes où j'ai eu cours aujourd'hui. Je ne vois pas où je pourrais chercher d'autre, dit-elle en levant ses yeux brillant de larmes vers son professeur.

\- Calmez-vous, miss. Je vais vous aider à le retrouver, proposa-t-il gentiment. Contrairement à vous, moi, je peux utiliser la magie en dehors des cours, dit-il avec un sourire en coin en voyant le visage de la Serdaigle s'illuminer de compréhension. Quel est le titre précis de votre livre.

\- C'est _Sortilèges informulés à l'usage de la métamorphose humaine_ _et animale_.

 _\- Accio Sortilèges informulés à l'usage de la métamorphose humaine_ _et animale_ de miss Tates », prononça-t-il alors en agitant sa baguette magique.

Kate et Rogue regardèrent alors un peu partout dans la pièce puis ils virent l'armoire à ingrédients bouger légèrement d'une façon étrange.

Perplexe, le maître des cachots s'approcha de l'armoire en question et distingua un livre derrière, coincé entre le mur et le meuble. Il essaya de s'en emparer et de l'enlever de là mais le bouquin était impossible à déloger.

« Manifestement, vous n'aviez pas égaré votre livre, miss Tates, déclara le maître des cachots en se tournant vers elle. Quelqu'un vous l'a pris et l'a placé ici en le collant au mur et à l'armoire grâce à un charme de Glu perpétuelle… Je ne saurais pas l'enlever de là.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ? demanda-t-elle, désemparée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai une autre solution », répondit Rogue avant de retourner vers l'armoire.

Il lança alors un sort de Copie au livre, partit chercher un vieux manuel de potions de première année dans une autre armoire, en effaça le contenu et replaça le texte de son livre de métamorphose dans le manuel de potions dont il effaça également la couverture. Puis, lorsqu'il fut satisfait de son œuvre, il lui tendit l'ouvrage en disant :

« Tenez. Il est en moins bon état que votre manuel de métamorphose original mais je pense que c'était le seul moyen de le récupérer.

\- Merci beaucoup, professeur, répondit-elle, impressionnée, en prenant en mains son bouquin tout en effleurant involontairement les doigts de son professeur au passage, avant de le feuilleter rapidement.

\- Vous vérifiez que j'ai bien réussi mon sortilège, miss Tates ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique, en la voyant parcourir son livre des yeux, en plaçant ses mains derrière son dos.

\- Non ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. Je… Enfin, si, en quelque sorte… Je sais parfaitement que votre sortilège a réussi. En fait, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant. C'est tout. Je ne savais pas qu'il était possible de faire ça, expliqua-t-elle en relevant ses yeux chocolat vers lui.

\- C'est parce que le sortilège de Copie que j'ai employé est considéré comme faisant partie de la magie noire. Il est donc normal que vous ne l'ayez jamais rencontré lors de vos recherches frénétiques à la bibliothèque dont les résultats sont apparemment tenus secrets… expliqua-t-il en lui lançant une petite pique, avant d'étirer ses fines lèvres en un sourire narquois.

\- Ça vous embête vraiment de ne pas savoir ce que je fais, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? lui renvoya-t-elle alors, moqueuse, en constatant qu'il ne se privait pas pour la taquiner.

\- Ça m'intrigue beaucoup en vérité, vous avez raison, concéda-t-il en la fixant intensément.

\- Sachez que je ne fais rien d'interdit.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde », répliqua-t-il, avant de lui proposer, après quelques secondes de silence : « Que diriez-vous si nous faisions un marché, miss Tates ?

\- Un marché ? répéta la jeune fille, étonnée. Quelle sorte de marché, monsieur ?

\- Lorsque vous reviendrez à Poudlard, après les vacances, vous me direz ce que vous fabriquez en étant constamment fourrée à la bibliothèque et vous me montrerez vos recherches. Et, moi, en échange, je vous expliquerai comment j'ai fabriqué l'onguent qui m'a permis d'atténuer votre cicatrice, je vous apprendrai deux ou trois choses utiles et sans danger que l'on peut retirer de la magie noire et je tâcherai de répondre aux questions que vous vous posez sur n'importe quelle branche de la magie.

\- Vous feriez vraiment ça ? demanda la jeune fille, enthousiasmée par la perspective d'apprendre autant de choses à son contact.

\- Bien sûr, puisque je vous le propose, répondit-il, les mains toujours dans le dos, en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Oh, j'aimerais beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie, avant de s'assombrir subitement. Mais… je ne peux pas accepter… Vous risquez d'être déçu… Ce que je fais n'est vraiment pas très important… Ça ne vaut pas ce que vous m'offrez en échange… expliqua-t-elle alors, désenchantée.

\- Je veux bien en prendre le risque, miss. Mais je suis pratiquement certain que je ne serai pas déçu, affirma-t-il fermement.

\- Si vous êtes sûr de vous, c'est d'accord alors, dit-elle avant de lui adresser un petit sourire timide.

\- Parfait. Une poignée de mains scellera notre accord verbal », décréta-t-il alors en lui tendant sa main droite.

Kate observa la grande main blanche tendue devant elle et vint y placer la sienne, qui paraissait vraiment toute petite en comparaison, avant de reporter son regard chocolat sur le visage du maître des cachots.

Rogue referma délicatement ses doigts sur celle-ci et la serra fermement sans appuyer trop fort pour ne pas lui faire mal. Ensuite, il relâcha doucement sa petite main, sans quitter la jeune fille de ses yeux noirs.

La Serdaigle finit par détourner la tête, troublée par son regard pénétrant et légèrement embarrassée, les joues roses, son cœur cognant furieusement contre sa poitrine, avant de lui dire d'une façon maladroite :

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé alors que vous aviez de la compagnie, professeur.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, miss. Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment dérangé, répondit-il.

\- Merci de m'avoir aidée à retrouver mon livre.

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Je… Je vais vous laisser, dit-elle en se rapprochant peu à peu de la sortie de la classe. Bonne soirée et bonnes vacances, monsieur.

\- Également, miss Tates », répondit Rogue en lui ouvrant la porte pour lui permettre de sortir.

Kate passa devant lui en levant légèrement ses yeux vers son visage, elle rougit une nouvelle fois en croisant son regard sombre puis elle partit dans les couloirs pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Le maître des cachots la regarda s'éloigner et, lorsqu'elle ne fut plus visible, il se résolut à rentrer chez lui en réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de se débarrasser de sa collègue un peu trop envahissante.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A samedi!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	8. Premiers échanges

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir ;-) Merci aussi à Athina! Oui, pauvre Rogue^^_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Rogue avait aidé Kate à retrouver son livre de métamorphose et lui avait proposé des leçons supplémentaires en échange de l'explication de ce qu'elle faisait à la bibliothèque. La jeune fille avait accepté et avait pris le train pour rejoindre sa grand-mère pour les vacances de Noël._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Premiers échanges**

« Tu n'aimes pas, ma puce ?

\- Si, mamie, c'est super bon.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, ma chérie ? Pourquoi tu ne manges pas ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas très faim pour le moment… »

Cela faisait environ une semaine que Kate était retournée chez sa grand-mère pour les vacances de Noël et la vieille dame avait bien remarqué que quelque chose tracassait sa petite-fille depuis qu'elle était revenue mais elle n'avait pas encore réussi à mettre le doigt dessus.

« C'est à cause de tes amis ? Tu es triste d'avoir choisi de retourner à Poudlard au lieu d'accepter un poste au ministère de la Magie comme eux ? » demanda-t-elle alors.

Le jour précédent, la jeune fille était en effet sortie pour prendre un verre au Chaudron Baveur avec Anthony Goldstein et Terry Boot, ses deux meilleurs amis, et elle était rentrée un peu plus tard dans la soirée, un peu nostalgique mais ravie de les avoir revus.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix en retournant à Poudlard et je ne veux pas travailler pour le ministère de la Magie. On a tous failli mourir à cause d'eux. Les Moldus comme les sorciers, répondit-elle, toujours remontée contre ses politiciens.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, ma puce. Je veux juste te voir heureuse et t'aider, si je le peux, ajouta la vielle femme en prenant la main de sa petite-fille.

\- Si… Si je te le dis, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas penser de moi, mamie… » répondit Kate en détournant la tête, honteuse.

L'aïeule observa alors la plus jeune en réfléchissant intensément à tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté et appris sur son école, ses amies, les filles qui lui en voulaient, les professeurs, le bal d'Halloween, etc.

« Ça concerne ce fameux professeur de potions, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle alors en faisant preuve d'une grande perspicacité.

Kate releva la tête vers sa grand-mère, plongeant ses yeux bruns dans ses iris clairs, et hocha la tête en rougissant.

« Tu es amoureuse de cet homme ? N'est-ce pas, Kate ?

\- Je crois que oui… avoua-t-elle du bout des lèvres, confuse.

\- Et pourquoi crois-tu que je vais te juger pour ça ?

\- Ben… parce qu'il est beaucoup plus âgé que moi, que c'est mon professeur et que ça ne se fait pas… expliqua-t-elle alors, gênée.

\- Ma chérie, tout ça est loin d'être important. Tu es une jeune fille intelligente, tu devrais le savoir, répondit alors la vieille dame, avant de soupirer.

\- Comment ça ? demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Les sorciers et toi venez de subir une terrible guerre à cause d'un fou qui voulait imposer sa volonté à tout le monde. Ton professeur et toi, vous vous êtes battus vaillamment et vous avez survécu à tout ça. Après toutes les horreurs que tu as vues et subies, tu penses sincèrement qu'un âge, un métier ou des conventions sociales sont plus importantes que ce que tu ressens au fond de ton cœur ?

\- Non, je ne le pense pas, mamie.

\- Eh bien, tant mieux ! Ça veut dire que je t'ai bien élevée », répliqua-t-elle, satisfaite.

La jeune fille se mit à rire franchement, libérée d'une partie de ce poids qui pesait sur son cœur, et elle lui demanda pour en être tout à fait certaine :

« Tu n'es pas fâchée que j'aime un homme qui a vingt ans de plus que moi ?

\- Ma puce, ton grand-père aussi était plus âgé que moi. Il avait quatorze ans de plus. Ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te critiquer pour ça. »

Kate fut soulagée d'entendre ça mais elle soupira de dépit et ajouta :

« De toute façon, lui ne m'aime pas…

\- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûre ?

\- Je ne suis qu'une élève, une gamine, à ses yeux. Un homme comme lui ne s'intéressera jamais à une fille comme moi, je le sais bien…

\- Hum ! Il serait bien bête de commettre une telle erreur ! répliqua-t-elle vivement. Et, toi, tu es beaucoup trop pessimiste, Kate. Arrête un peu de réfléchir constamment et laisse-toi vivre. C'est le meilleur conseil que je peux te donner.

\- Merci, mamie.

\- De rien, mon petit cœur », répondit la vieille femme, avant de déposer un baiser sur les cheveux bruns de sa petite-fille.

.

Kate avait passé d'excellentes vacances de Noël en compagnie de sa grand-mère, elle avait vu quelques amis et avait fait tous ses devoirs pour la rentrée, y compris celui de métamorphose avec le précieux bouquin que le professeur Rogue avait reconstitué pour elle.

Elle se sentait un peu idiote de penser ça mais le fait est qu'elle appréciait encore plus son livre _Sortilèges informulés à l'usage de la métamorphose humaine_ _et animale_ maintenant que Rogue l'avait copié et replacé dans un vieux manuel de potions de première année exprès pour elle.

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête en se moquant d'elle-même mentalement. C'est qui la dinde, maintenant ? se dit-elle, ironique, avant de rire intérieurement de sa stupidité.

« Tu sais, on ne se débarrasse pas des Joncheruines en secouant simplement la tête, la prévint Luna qui était assise juste en face d'elle dans le wagon du Poudlard Express.

\- Oui, je le sais mais c'est un réflexe, répondit-elle gentiment, avant de lui sourire. Hé ! Finalement, tu ne m'as pas dit : ton père et toi, vous avez trouvé un Ronflak Cornu ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en se souvenant d'une lettre que son amie lui avait envoyée pendant les vacances pour changer de sujet.

\- Oh ! Non mais on y était presque ! » répondit-elle vivement, ravie que son amie lui pose la question.

Luna se mit alors à lui décrire avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé la chasse aux Ronflaks que son père et elle avaient menée pendant près de quatre jours dans les montagnes anglaises puis le train à vapeur arriva finalement en gare de Pré-au-Lard vers dix-huit heures.

.

Severus, assis à la table des professeurs, ne pouvait s'empêcher de guetter son arrivée et, ne voulant pas détacher son regard des grandes portes en chêne qui donnaient accès à la Grande Salle, il se contentait de répondre par monosyllabe à sa collègue qui faisait tout pour essayer de lui faire tourner la tête vers elle.

En effet, miss Drawn ne s'était pas avouée vaincue quand il l'avait honteusement plantée au milieu de son entrée pour aller dans sa classe avec la petite Serdaigle pour l'aider à chercher son fichu bouquin. Elle l'avait attendu fermement en défaisant un bouton supplémentaire à son corsage et avait tenté de le séduire mais il lui avait déclaré qu'il était fatigué et lui avait simplement donné la potion qu'elle lui avait demandée et qui n'était qu'un prétexte pour se rendre chez lui ce soir-là.

La jeune femme avait eu le temps de cogiter un peu au cours des vacances sur la tactique à adopter avec cet homme, qui se révélait diablement plus difficile à séduire et à mettre dans son lit que tous les autres hommes sur lesquels elle avait jeté son dévolu, et elle avait tenté d'affiner son approche. Elle s'était alors un peu renseignée sur le sujet de prédilection du maître des cachots : les potions.

Actuellement, elle était en train d'essayer de le faire s'intéresser à elle et à sa conversation en lui parlant des effets de la belladone mais il ne semblait pas vouloir tourner la tête dans sa direction.

Le maître des potions n'avait que faire du baratin de cette pipelette qui tentait de l'aguicher par tous les moyens et qui le harcelait continuellement. S'il avait été une femme et elle un homme, il aurait certainement pu porter plainte pour harcèlement sexuel ! Mais là, il allait juste passer pour un idiot, s'il disait quelque chose. Alors il se taisait, il serrait les dents et il essayait de lui répondre le plus aimablement possible, tandis qu'elle le frôlait et le touchait sans cesse.

Tout ce qu'il voulait à cet instant c'était de voir apparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte la jeune femme brune aux yeux chocolat à l'air si intelligent et déterminé. Il désirait enfin la revoir pour contempler les traits fins et délicats de son visage, pour l'entendre rire avec miss Lovegood ou s'énerver sur ses condisciples qui la jalousaient à cause de lui. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent involontairement en un léger sourire en coin à cette pensée.

Le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, croyant que c'était sa réflexion qui avait provoqué ce petit sourire chez le maître des cachots, reprit alors espoir et redoubla de vigueur dans son exposé sur les propriétés de la belladone.

Elle n'allait donc jamais cesser de parler, se dit Rogue en levant les yeux au ciel. En plus, elle débitait un flot alarmant d'inepties à la minute car, bien qu'il ne voulait pas l'écouter, il était bien forcé de l'entendre puisqu'elle se trouvait juste à côté de lui et qu'elle se collait presque à son bras droit.

Puis soudain toute sa mauvaise humeur disparut d'un coup. Elle était là. Elle venait de pénétrer dans la pièce en compagnie de son étrange amie, qui avait ressorti ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis, et elle conversait gaiement avec elle tout en s'avançant gracieusement vers la table des Serdaigle. Il ne savait pas comment c'était possible mais il la trouvait encore plus belle, charmante et délicieuse que dans son souvenir…

Sentant soudain un regard peser sur elle, Kate dirigea ses yeux vers la table des professeurs et croisa les prunelles onyx du maître des cachots qui la fixait intensément. Son cœur rata un battement et, troublée par ce regard si appuyé qu'il ne détourna pas d'elle quand elle le vit, elle s'assit presque à côté du banc lorsqu'elle s'installa à sa table et fut retenue et rattrapée de justesse par un aimable garçon de quatrième année.

La jeune fille remercia vivement le garçon et fixa son attention sur la vaisselle de la table, les joues roses, honteuse d'avoir failli se retrouver les fesses à terre devant tout le monde et surtout devant Rogue.

L'homme en noir, gardant toujours son apparence impassible, sourit intérieurement d'avoir presque réussi à faire tomber la jeune fille par terre grâce à un simple regard et il se réjouit que les plats apparaissent enfin, espérant secrètement qu'ils parviendraient à faire taire sa collègue pendant quelques minutes consécutives.

.

Les cours reprirent le lendemain et les jours suivants et, à la fin du premier cours de potions de l'année, Rogue demanda à Kate de rester quelques minutes. La jeune fille acquiesça simplement et attendit que tout le monde soit parti et que son professeur ait refermé la porte pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Alors, miss Tates ? Vous souvenez-vous de l'accord que nous avions passé avant les vacances ? demanda-t-il, après s'être levé de son bureau pour s'approcher un peu d'elle.

\- Oui, je m'en souviens très bien, monsieur, répondit simplement Kate.

\- Vous serait-il possible de venir ce soir à huit heures ? demanda-t-il directement.

\- Heu… Oui… dit-elle, surprise qu'il lui propose un rendez-vous si rapproché. Dois-je venir ici, en classe de potions, ou dans votre bureau ?

\- Je préférerais que vous veniez dans mes appartements. C'est là que se trouvent mes ouvrages précieux, mes notes, mes essais de potions et tout ce qui concerne mes recherches personnelles, lui expliqua-t-il alors.

\- D'a… D'accord, professeur, balbutia-t-elle, réellement prise au dépourvu.

\- Vous savez où sont situés mes appartements, miss Tates ? interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oui, bien sûr, je le sais.

\- Bien. À tout à l'heure, huit heures, dans ce cas, récapitula-t-il en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

\- Oui. À tout à l'heure, monsieur », répondit la Serdaigle en reprenant ses termes, incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Elle s'éclipsa ensuite rapidement pour rejoindre sa classe d'arithmancie en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et elle se gifla mentalement en songeant qu'elle avait vraiment dû avoir l'air stupide devant lui. Elle allait faire un effort et elle tâcherait de garder ses moyens ce soir pour éviter de passer pour une cruche.

Quelques heures plus tard, Kate était devant la porte des appartements de son professeur de potions avec ses notes et ses recherches personnelles dans son sac à dos et elle frappa doucement contre le panneau de bois à vingt heures précises.

Rogue lui ouvrit à peine quelques secondes plus tard et il l'invita à entrer chez lui en s'écartant galamment pour la laisser passer.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi ponctuelle, miss Tates. C'est une qualité que j'apprécie, déclara-t-il en la menant vers son salon.

\- Je pense qu'il s'agit de la moindre des politesses, monsieur, répondit-elle en s'asseyant dans le grand canapé qu'il lui avait désigné.

\- Malheureusement, tout le monde ne pense pas comme vous, miss, répliqua-t-il en s'installant dans un petit fauteuil une place, situé à côté de son canapé. Désirez-vous quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-il ensuite gentiment.

\- Non, je vous remercie, monsieur, répondit Kate, troublée par sa gentillesse, par le fait de se trouver chez lui et par son air décontracté qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu afficher.

\- Bien, dans ce cas, j'aimerais que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous fabriquez en étant constamment fourrée à la bibliothèque et je voudrais voir vos précieuses et secrètes recherches, déclara-t-il, railleur.

\- D'accord », dit simplement la jeune fille en sortant des liasses de parchemins noircis d'encre de son sac à dos.

Kate sortit plusieurs piles de son sac, qu'elle disposa sur la table basse en les classant par cours, car elle l'informa qu'elle ne faisait pas ça qu'en potions, et elle se mit à lui expliquer ses différentes recherches sur toutes les choses qu'elle trouvait importantes ou pour lesquelles elle se posait des questions aussi bien en sortilèges, en métamorphose, en potions, en botanique, en astronomie ou autre.

Rogue fut impressionné par une telle quantité de travail qu'elle s'infligeait en plus de tout le reste, car il put constater qu'elle n'épargnait vraiment aucun cours, et il parcourut différents parchemins, lisant tantôt une alternative au sortilège d'Expulsion qu'elle avait trouvée en y combinant ce qu'elle avait vu en défense contre les forces du Mal, tantôt des remarques et des notes sur la métamorphose animale, qui était susceptible de mieux fonctionner dans le biotope correspondant à l'animal dont on voulait prendre la forme, ou encore des calculs et des formules d'arithmancie qu'elle avait inventés toute seule en se basant sur des ouvrages plus poussés que ceux de son cours…

C'était comme ça sur des dizaines et des dizaines de parchemins et Rogue ne trouva aucune faille dans un seul des raisonnements qu'il avait pris le temps de lire pour avoir un aperçu de ses recherches et pour se faire une idée de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Vous arrive-t-il de dormir un peu ou de vous amuser, miss Tates ? » demanda le maître des cachots, au bout d'un petit moment de silence, après avoir reposé les parchemins qu'il avait en mains.

Le visage de la jeune fille, qui était jusqu'alors illuminé de bonheur et de passion lorsqu'elle lui parlait de ses recherches, se ferma soudain et elle se renfonça un peu dans le canapé en rentrant légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules, blessée par sa remarque.

Constatant rapidement qu'il venait de lui faire de la peine, Rogue se reprit immédiatement et tenta de la rassurer et de lui faire retrouver son si beau sourire.

« Veuillez m'excuser, miss Tates, je ne voulais pas vous froisser. C'est juste que je suis très impressionné par une telle quantité de travail, une telle exhaustivité dans vos recherches et une si grande finesse d'esprit et je me demande comment vous pouvez bien encore avoir un peu de temps pour vous.

\- Merci, professeur, répondit-elle, les joues roses. Ce n'est qu'une simple question d'organisation, voilà tout, monsieur, ajouta-t-elle avant de lui faire l'immense plaisir de lui sourire.

\- Oui, c'est souvent le cas », approuva-t-il, songeur.

Puis remarquant qu'elle s'humectait les lèvres une fois de plus, il lui proposa, railleur :

« Un verre d'eau, miss Tates ? Après avoir tant parlé, cela ne peut que vous faire du bien.

\- Oui, je veux bien, monsieur. Merci. »

Rogue se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la cuisine puis il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand verre d'eau bien fraîche qu'il lui tendit, avant de se rasseoir à sa place.

Kate prit le verre qu'il lui présentait et but aussitôt une longue gorgée de liquide glacé. C'est vrai qu'elle avait très soif, après avoir parlé pendant près de deux heures. Mais le pire, c'est que son professeur n'avait pas semblé ennuyé par ce qu'elle disait mais plutôt très intéressé.

Elle reprit une gorgée d'eau en lançant un regard en biais à Rogue, qui l'observait silencieusement, assis dans son fauteuil, les jambes croisées. Gênée de s'être fait surprendre, elle reposa aussitôt ses yeux chocolat sur ses mains qui tenaient son verre d'eau appuyé contre ses cuisses.

« Vos camarades vous posent-elles encore des problèmes, miss Tates ? demanda-t-il soudain en brisant le silence qui régnait.

\- Heu… Non, pas pour le moment, répondit-elle, étonnée qu'il lui pose une telle question. Mais on vient à peine de rentrer de vacances. Il faut peut-être le temps qu'elles se coordonnent toutes ensemble. En plus, maintenant, elles doivent se montrer plus discrètes pour ne pas provoquer la colère du professeur Flitwick, ajouta-t-elle, amusée.

\- Oui, j'ai assisté à cette scène et je dois dire qu'elle m'a beaucoup amusé.

\- Ce n'est pas très gentil, monsieur, lui reprocha-t-elle gentiment. Savez-vous que je tente de raisonner toutes ces filles depuis la rentrée de septembre pour éviter qu'elles ne vous harcèlent sans arrêt mais que tout ce que j'ai récolté c'est leur mépris et leur inimitié ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, miss Tates, fit-il en souriant. Et, oui, je l'avais bien remarqué. Merci beaucoup.

\- Ça ne sert pas vraiment à grand chose mais de rien.

\- Alors, cela veut-il dire que, vous, contrairement à l'ensemble des demoiselles de Poudlard, vous ne me trouvez pas soudain beaucoup plus beau et plus séduisant, après les révélations qu'a faites Harry Potter à mon sujet lors de la bataille finale ? interrogea-t-il, ironique.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Je ne vous ai jamais trouvé beau ! » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt d'une manière beaucoup plus vive qu'elle ne l'avait voulue.

Rogue se mit alors à rire franchement de sa réaction et de sa confession tellement spontanée et Kate devint aussi rouge qu'une tomate en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle avait dit.

« Excusez-moi, monsieur. Je ne voulais pas dire ça…

\- Vous ne vouliez pas me dire que je suis laid ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil pour accroître son malaise.

\- Non… Enfin, si… Heu… hésita-t-elle, avant de fermer les yeux et de souffler un bon coup afin de se reprendre. Non ! En fait, je voulais dire que l'apparence physique d'une personne n'a aucune importance. Ce qui compte vraiment c'est ce que l'on fait et ce que l'on a au fond de notre cœur.

\- Je croirais presque entendre le professeur Dumbledore… » répondit-il, songeur, en s'assombrissant soudain.

Voyant qu'il commençait à s'abîmer dans la noirceur de son âme et dans les méandres de sa conscience tourmentée, la Serdaigle voulut l'en sortir et déclara :

« Pendant dix-sept ans, vous avez tout fait pour protéger le monde sorcier de son déclin et de sa perte. Vous avez veillé sur l'enfant de votre pire ennemi, qui vous avait volé l'amour de la seule femme que vous ayez jamais aimée, pour qu'il puisse accomplir son destin et débarrasser le monde d'un dangereux et puissant sorcier comme Voldemort. Vous avez toujours tout fait pour protéger au maximum les élèves de Poudlard. Et vous avez encore risqué votre vie lors de la bataille en laissant tomber volontairement votre couverture pour venir en aide à tous ceux qui étaient pourchassés par les Mangemorts. La mort du professeur Dumbledore, bien que tragique, était inévitable pour lui, vitale pour Drago Malefoy et indispensable pour mener à bien votre plan, professeur. »

Rogue l'observa intensément dans les yeux, abasourdi par son discours, les traits de son visage se détendirent imperceptiblement et, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il décréta simplement :

« Il est tard, miss Tates. Vous devriez retourner dans votre dortoir pour la nuit.

\- Oui, monsieur », acquiesça-t-elle sans protester en déposant son verre vide sur la table basse.

Ensuite, elle se leva du canapé en même temps que lui, rassembla ses affaires pour les remettre dans son sac puis se dirigea vers la sortie en suivant le maître des cachots qui déclara en ouvrant la porte :

« À demain, même heure, miss Tates.

\- Bien, professeur. Bonne nuit », répondit-elle en partant dans les sombres couloirs des cachots.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A samedi, les ami(e)s!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	9. Découverte et vengeance

_Hello!_

 _Merci tout le monde pour vos commentaires! Ca me fait super plaisir ;-) Merci aussi à Athina! Patience, patience^^_

 _J'avais envie de vous poster la suite aujourd'hui, alors la voilà un jour plus tôt^^ :-P_

 _Kate s'était rendue chez Rogue pour lui parler de ses recherches pour la première fois et il lui avait demandé de revenir le lendemain à la même heure._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Découverte et vengeance**

Rogue sourit en refermant sa porte sur la charmante jeune fille qui venait tout juste de partir. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses sourires en coin, ironiques, sarcastiques et moqueurs, qu'il avait l'habitude d'offrir à ses élèves ou à ses collègues de temps à autre. C'était un vrai sourire tendre qui exprimait simplement son bonheur à cet instant présent.

Il savait pertinemment que c'était mal. Il n'était pas stupide. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était ainsi. La Serdaigle lui plaisait énormément. Tout l'attirait chez elle : son physique, ses yeux, ses cheveux, son rire, sa voix, son intelligence, sa conversation, son caractère, son esprit, sa façon de parler et de bouger, ses expressions faciales, sa passion pour les livres et pour la connaissance, la douceur de sa peau, l'odeur enivrante qu'elle exhalait, la manière dont elle rougissait et dont elle le regardait, sa confusion, sa vivacité, sa franchise… Absolument tout chez elle était attrayant pour lui.

Il était conscient qu'il aurait l'âge d'être son père, qu'il était son professeur et que la morale condamnait – ou du moins réprouvait – ce genre d'amour quand il y avait autant d'années d'écart mais il avait beau se le répéter et essayer de se raisonner, rien n'y faisait.

Il avait été pris au piège de son regard chocolat. C'était le jour où il avait failli mourir de la baguette de Dolohov et qu'il avait pu lire dans ses prunelles brunes toutes les émotions qui lui passaient par la tête : la peur, la douleur, la rage, le courage et la détermination, qu'il avait compris qu'il éprouvait quelque chose d'étrange et d'indescriptible pour elle.

Il avait quand même d'abord pensé qu'elle voulait lui envoyer un sort pour le repousser, alors qu'il venait juste de la sauver de Macnair, mais ce n'était pas lui qu'elle visait. Elle avait sauté sur sa baguette, malgré sa douleur lancinante, pour le sauver lui, le sadique maître des cachots, le traître, l'assassin de Dumbledore, le Mangemort cruel, le directeur contrôlé par Voldemort…

À cet instant, il comprit qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé ça de lui. À cet instant, il comprit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais jugé ou critiqué. À cet instant, il comprit que cette jeune femme venait de lui sauver doublement la vie. Elle était une véritable bouffé d'oxygène pour lui. Et, bien que d'ordinaire il n'aimait avoir aucune dette envers personne, celle-ci ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Il avait été heureux de la voir revenir à Poudlard pour décrocher ses A.S.P.I.C. Il avait été soulagé de constater qu'elle ne se comportait pas comme toutes ces idiotes qui tentaient désespérément de l'aguicher et de le séduire depuis qu'elles avaient découvert sa véritable allégeance – ces espèces d'hypocrites. Il avait été touché de remarquer la confiance qu'elle lui témoignait en lui dévoilant sa cicatrice et en le laissant la soigner. Et il avait été bouleversé de la voir se troubler subitement quand elle avait levé ses beaux yeux chocolat vers lui lors de leur valse pendant le bal d'Halloween.

Il savait bien qu'il avait tort d'espérer quoi que ce soit de la part de la jeune femme qui était bien trop raisonnable, sensée et disciplinée pour répondre à ses très légères sollicitations mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer quand même…

.

Le lendemain soir à la même heure, Kate se rendit de nouveau dans les cachots pour aller voir son professeur de potions. Ce soir, c'était à lui de lui apprendre quelque chose et elle se réjouissait d'y être et de découvrir par quoi il voulait commencer.

Rogue l'invita à entrer, lui proposa quelque chose à boire et elle refusa poliment, comme la veille. Il décida alors de la conduire dans son bureau personnel pour lui expliquer et lui montrer comment il était parvenu à trouver la recette de son onguent pour atténuer ou faire disparaître les cicatrices ainsi que la formule qui fonctionnait avec et le rôle des mains du sorcier ou de la sorcière dans le soin.

Il lui désigna les livres qu'il avait utilisés, les notes qu'il avait prises, les plantes et les autres ingrédients qu'il avait testés et il lui confia même les erreurs qu'il avait commises avant de parvenir à trouver la combinaison parfaite entre la crème, l'incantation et le toucher.

La jeune fille, impressionnée, dévorait des yeux les ouvrages qu'il lui tendait, lisant les passages importants qui lui avaient servi pour ses réflexions, décryptant son écriture fine et élégante sur ses parchemins afin de prendre connaissance des remarques qu'il s'était faites lors de ses recherches et étudiant attentivement les listes d'ingrédients divers qu'il avait consciencieusement établies ainsi que le mode de préparation de son onguent.

Le maître des cachots sourit intérieurement de la voir s'émerveiller devant ses explications, de l'écouter lui poser des questions très pertinentes, auxquelles il répondit volontiers et avec affabilité, et de l'observer réfléchir intensément en lisant la recette et la formule magique.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, la préparation de ce remède prend énormément de temps et demande une vigilance de tous les instants. Je ne peux donc pas vous proposer d'en fabriquer vous-même, expliqua-t-il, tandis que la jeune fille parcourait toujours le parchemin des yeux, installée sur la chaise de bureau du maître des cachots.

\- Oui, je comprends parfaitement… répondit-elle, songeuse. Professeur, est-ce que vous me permettriez de la recopier quand même ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en levant ses yeux bruns vers lui, qui avait appuyé une main sur le dossier de sa chaise et une sur le bureau.

\- Bien sûr, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Mais je vais épargner votre petite main, que vous faites déjà bien assez souffrir comme ça, et vous pourrez le dupliquer lorsque je vous aurai appris le sortilège de Copie, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Oh, oui ! Merci, monsieur ! répliqua-t-elle vivement, enthousiasmée par l'idée.

\- En revanche, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez tester l'onguent et l'incantation, proposa-t-il ensuite, en se redressant.

\- Vraiment ? demanda-t-elle, ses yeux pétillant de joie. Mais sur qui ?

\- Eh bien, sur moi, dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence. J'ai des cicatrices un peu partout sur le corps mais, rassurez-vous, je vous en présenterai certaines qui se trouvent sur l'un de mes bras », expliqua-t-il alors.

Kate l'observa quelques instants, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, avant de secouer la tête pour se reprendre et de répondre :

« D'accord, je veux bien. C'est vraiment gentil à vous, professeur.

\- Je vous en prie, miss. Avez-vous bien lu toutes les explications ?

\- Oui, je les ai lues, monsieur, répondit-elle aussitôt.

\- Très bien. De toute façon, je vous corrigerai et je vous guiderai, si vous hésitez » répliqua-t-il, confiant, en commençant à retrousser sa manche droite.

La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise, en s'apercevant que c'était celle de son professeur et qu'il ne lui avait fait aucune remarque pour s'être assise là, puis elle le regarda remonter sa manche jusqu'au pli de son coude, dévoilant peu à peu un avant-bras pâle et recouvert de poils noirs sur lequel des veines bleues et des muscles saillants étaient bien visibles sous sa peau diaphane.

Elle remarqua également sur cette peau blanche des dizaines de cicatrices qui ressortaient, plus claires, et qui parsemaient tout son avant-bras. Un étrange sentiment s'empara soudain d'elle quand elle s'imagina tout ce qu'il avait dû subir auprès de Voldemort et des Mangemorts pour avoir autant de cicatrices rien que sur un avant-bras et elle leva ses yeux vers son visage pour croiser ses iris sombres.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié, Tates, déclara sèchement le maître des cachots en surprenant son regard.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, professeur, répliqua-t-elle fermement. C'est de l'admiration pour vous et de la colère pour ceux qui ont osé vous faire endurer cela. »

Rogue l'observa, décontenancé par sa réponse et par le ton qu'elle avait employé, puis il se racla la gorge et décréta en tendant son bras droit dans sa direction :

« Prenez un peu de crème et étalez-la sur les cicatrices que vous voyez. »

Kate fit ce qu'il lui ordonnait, elle plongea deux doigts dans le petit pot d'onguent puis, tenant le bras de son professeur dans sa main gauche, elle étala doucement la pommade sur toutes les marques qu'elle voyait en suivant bien chacune des lignes.

Le maître des cachots, subjugué par sa douceur et son air appliqué, la regarda accomplir consciencieusement sa tâche, le souffle coupé. Il se retint de frissonner au contact de ses doigts, qui étaient si doux sur son bras, et de la chaleur que ses petites mains dégageaient et propageaient dans tout son corps.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle releva son visage vers lui en souriant puis elle lui demanda pour ne pas commettre d'erreur :

« Maintenant, je récite la formule en repassant sur chacune des cicatrices avec ma baguette ? »

L'homme se contenta de hocher brièvement la tête de haut en bas pour confirmer, n'étant pas certain qu'il serait capable de contrôler sa voix, et il examina attentivement ses gestes et écouta sa douce voix prononcer les paroles latines de l'incantation.

Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, les balafres brillèrent, comme elle l'avait déjà vu sur son propre buste, puis elle se rapprocha pour constater que presque toutes les cicatrices avaient disparu.

« Regardez ! Vous n'avez presque plus rien ! s'exclama-t-elle, heureuse. Certaines marques sont encore très légèrement visibles, comme ma cicatrice, mais d'autres ont totalement disparu, remarqua-t-elle en parcourant attentivement son avant-bras de ses yeux chocolat et de ses doigts. C'est fascinant… Vous savez ce qui les différencie et pourquoi certaines disparaissent complètement alors que d'autres pas ? demanda-t-elle ensuite en reposant ses yeux sur le visage de son professeur.

\- En règle générale, la magie noire laisse des traces, même lorsque l'on tente de les soigner, expliqua-t-il. Les marques qui ont disparu ont donc été faites sans le recours à cette forme de magie. Les autres, comme votre cicatrice, ont été causées par de puissants maléfices.

\- Oh… Je vois… répondit-elle, songeuse. Mais, professeur, pourquoi… voulut-elle demander, avant de s'interrompre d'elle-même.

\- Pourquoi quoi, miss Tates ? l'engagea-t-il à continuer en arquant un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas utilisé votre remède sur vous ? Pourquoi avoir gardé toutes ces cicatrices ?

\- Parce que je n'avais aucune raison de le faire. Comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne me soucie pas vraiment de mon apparence. Et, en plus, ces marques me rappellent ce que j'ai fait. Je mérite de les porter toute ma vie, déclara-t-il en récupérant doucement son bras qu'elle avait gardé dans ses mains.

\- Non, dit-elle fermement mais sans élever la voix.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

\- Non, vous ne le méritez pas, répéta-t-elle. Personne ne mérite une telle chose, quoi qu'elle ait bien pu faire au cours de sa vie.

\- Vous avez un bien grand cœur, miss Tates, mais ce n'est pas comme cela que je vois les choses…

\- Eh bien, peut-être devriez-vous essayer, monsieur », répliqua-t-elle alors.

Rogue l'observa dans les yeux, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles, puis il l'entendit demander :

« Pourrais-je encore venir, professeur ?

\- Bien entendu, miss Tates, répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin en remettant sa manche correctement. Je n'ai pas encore lu toutes vos notes et je ne vous ai pas encore appris tout ce que je vous avais promis.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Que diriez-vous de revenir aux mêmes jours et à la même heure, la semaine prochaine ?

\- D'accord, professeur, ça me convient très bien.

\- C'est parfait dans ce cas.

\- Bon ! Je vais rentrer. Il est déjà tard et je ne veux pas abuser de la gentillesse de monsieur Rusard à mon égard, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- S'il y a bien une phrase que je ne me serais jamais attendu à entendre, c'est bien celle-ci, déclara-t-il en haussant ses sourcils noirs.

\- Monsieur Rusard est quelqu'un de sympathique finalement, vous savez. Parfois, il faut juste apprendre à mieux connaître les gens pour voir qui ils sont vraiment. Certaines personnes, malgré leur air peu engageant de prime abord, méritent qu'on s'intéresse à elles, à leurs idées et à leurs sentiments.

\- Hum ! Un bien trop grand cœur… C'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure, répliqua-t-il, après avoir émis un petit rire, en la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte.

\- Au revoir, professeur. Bonne nuit ! s'exclama Kate en partant.

\- Au revoir, miss Tates… » répondit-il en refermant la porte sur elle.

.

Kate et Rogue commencèrent donc à se voir deux soirs par semaine pour parler de leurs recherches, de leurs découvertes respectives, des cours, de magie, d'occlumancie… Bref de tous les sujets qui les intéressaient tous les deux et ils entamèrent même des recherches communes pour inventer et fabriquer de nouvelles potions.

Au fil de leurs rencontres et de leurs conversations, l'un comme l'autre se mirent à développer des sentiments de plus en plus fort à l'égard de l'autre.

Les sourires de la jeune fille, son rire, ses joues roses lorsque leurs mains se frôlaient accidentellement, sa voix douce, son odeur enivrante qu'il percevait quand il était près d'elle et ses yeux pétillants faillirent plus d'une fois avoir raison de la légendaire maîtrise des émotions du directeur des Serpentard.

La Serdaigle aussi crut devenir folle en le voyant lui sourire légèrement, en sentant sa cape la frôler quand il se penchait au-dessus d'elle, en entendant sa voix de velours qui n'avait plus rien de sarcastique lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle, en touchant sa peau par mégarde ou en se noyant dans son regard sombre…

Mais, malgré toute sa discrétion, Kate finit quand même par éveiller les soupçons de ses camarades au bout de quelques semaines et Rogue aussi en refusant systématiquement de recevoir le professeur Drawn chez lui, certains jours de la semaine.

Ainsi donc, un soir, vers la fin du mois de février, en rejoignant la Tour Ouest des Serdaigle, Kate ne vit pas le professeur Drawn tapie dans l'ombre à l'angle d'un mur à proximité des appartements du directeur des Serpentard, pas plus qu'elle ne vit Elizabeth, qui était préfète, cachée derrière une statue près de la Grande Salle, en remontant des cachots et elle poursuivit tranquillement sa route jusqu'à son dortoir…

Le lendemain matin, quand Kate et Luna furent descendues pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner, Elizabeth, qui avait fait signe à Mandy et à Rue d'attendre, leur fit part de ce qu'elle avait vu lors de sa ronde nocturne, la veille. Les deux Serdaigle furent scandalisées par sa révélation et elles décidèrent toutes les trois de se venger de Kate et de mettre également les filles des autres maisons au courant pour qu'elles les aident à piéger la miss rabat-joie qui cachait bien son jeu.

Elles discutèrent toutes ensemble de leurs intentions, préparèrent un plan d'attaque et décidèrent finalement de passer à l'action la semaine suivante lors du prochain cours de potions afin de la griller définitivement aux yeux du professeur Rogue…

.

Ce jour-là, en cours de potions, alors que tout le monde s'appliquait à confectionner sa potion Ardente, qui avait pour effet de faire fondre n'importe quelle matière, voyant que le professeur Rogue était occupé à surveiller la préparation de Harper, un garçon de Serpentard, et qu'il leur tournait le dos, Mandy et Rue décidèrent de passer à l'action. Elles sortirent discrètement leurs baguettes magiques et lancèrent de concert un puissant sortilège de Confusion ainsi qu'un Imperium à Kate.

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait qu'elle avait déjà renversé une grande partie du contenu de son chaudron sur elle en tombant au sol et qu'elle hurlait de douleur à cause de la potion bouillante qui commençait déjà à ronger ses vêtements et à lui brûler la peau.

Le maître des cachots fit aussitôt volte-face et se précipita vers elle pour l'aider alors qu'elle tremblait, criait et pleurait de souffrance. Il lui lança rapidement un _Aguamenti_ pour diluer déjà un peu la potion et pour calmer l'effet de brûlure qu'elle ressentait, fit disparaître la potion répandue sur le sol puis il la prit dans ses bras et sortit de la classe en courant, plantant là tous ses élèves. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit ni d'envoyer la Serdaigle à l'infirmerie, il lui fallait la débarrasser de ce produit à tout prix et le plus vite possible.

Rogue pénétra dans ses appartements avec fracas et traversa vivement les pièces pour arriver dans la salle de bain. Là, il entra avec Kate dans la cabine de douche, il actionna le jet d'eau froide et il la plaça debout face à lui, avant d'arracher vivement ses vêtements imbibés d'eau et de potion. Il fit sauter les boutons de son gilet et de son chemisier, ôta prestement sa cravate et déchira sa jupe plissée, laissant le tas de vêtements tomber à leurs pieds.

Se moquant bien des règles de la pudeur et de la bienséance ou du caractère incongru de la situation, il se mit à la frictionner activement, passant sans distinction aucune sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules, ses bras, ses seins, son ventre, ses hanches, son dos, son pubis, ses fesses, ses cuisses, ses genoux et ses mollets afin d'enlever toute trace de la potion pour éviter qu'elle ne garde des marques de brûlure.

Au bout d'un moment, jugeant que le plus gros était parti, Severus, qui était tout aussi trempé que la jeune fille, prit son menton dans sa main pour lui faire relever la tête vers lui et déclara, son visage ruisselant de grosses gouttes d'eau, en fixant ses yeux pleins de larmes :

« Restez sous la douche et continuez de frotter. Je reviens immédiatement. »

Kate hocha la tête et fit ce qu'il avait demandé, tandis que le professeur de potions sortait de la douche en se lançant un sort de séchage et retournait dans sa classe auprès de ses étudiants.

Tous les élèves sursautèrent quand ils le virent arriver, les yeux encore plus noirs que d'ordinaire, le visage blême de rage, un muscle tressautant sur sa mâchoire crispée.

« Qui est préfet dans cette classe ? » demanda-t-il vivement.

Un Poufsouffle, un Serdaigle, une Gryffondor, ainsi qu'un garçon et une fille de Serpentard levèrent leurs mains.

« J'ai dit préfet pas préfète ! précisa-t-il en fusillant les jeunes filles du regard. Messieurs les préfets donc, je vous prierai d'emmener toutes ces demoiselles dans le bureau du professeur McGonagall et de lui raconter ce qui est arrivé. Je vous y rejoindrai, lorsque je serai certain que miss Tates est sortie d'affaire. Les autres garçons, éteignez les chaudrons et rejoignez vos salles communes respectives », ordonna-t-il ensuite en se dirigeant vers son stock de potions pour prendre quelques fioles.

Puis entendant une vague de murmures de protestation, il s'écria en refermant violemment la porte de son armoire dans une colère noire :

« Je ne veux rien entendre ! Exécution ! »

Et il partit aussi sec dans un tournoiement de cape pour rejoindre ses appartements.

Il retrouva la Serdaigle, toujours sous le jet d'eau froide de la douche. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussettes et ses chaussures et ses sous-vêtements en coton blanc imbibés d'eau étaient désormais transparents et laissaient entrevoir ses tétons bruns durcis par le froid de la douche ainsi que sa toison brune.

Rogue n'y prêta pas le moindre égard, il ouvrit la porte vitrée de la cabine et déclara en lui tendant une fiole :

« Tenez, c'est une potion anti-douleur. Buvez-la maintenant.

\- Merci », répondit-elle faiblement en prenant le flacon, sa main tremblant aussi bien de froid que de douleur à présent.

Elle but la potion d'une seule traite, lui restitua la fiole, puis lui demanda, les lèvres bleuies par le froid et ses dents claquant les unes contre les autres :

« Combien de temps dois-je encore rester sous l'eau froide ?

\- Encore cinq minutes, miss Tates. Je sais que ce n'est pas agréable mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque.

\- D'accord, approuva-t-elle en hochant la tête et en continuant de frotter son corps qui avait la chair de poule.

\- Avez-vous encore mal ? s'enquit-il, soucieux

\- Non, professeur. J'ai juste froid.

\- C'est bientôt fini, miss », la rassura-t-il gentiment.

Au bout du temps imparti, Rogue coupa l'arrivée d'eau et lança à Kate un sort de séchage. L'homme examina rapidement le corps de la jeune fille et ouvrit le pot de pâte pour soigner les brûlures qu'il avait ramené de sa classe de potions.

Il étala une bonne couche de pâte orangée là où il distinguait de légères traces de brûlures, sans rien dire, puis il remit le couvercle sur la boîte et entoura Kate dans une serviette éponge pour lui rendre un semblant d'intimité.

« Je suis désolée, professeur, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé, s'excusa-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux, en serrant sa serviette dans ses mains. Je n'ai jamais été aussi maladroite, je fais toujours très attention…

\- Miss Tates, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous n'avez pas à me demander pardon, la rassura-t-il immédiatement. C'est sans doute l'une de vos camarades qui vous a lancé un sortilège de Confusion, voire même un Imperium, pour vous obliger à renverser de la potion sur vous, dit-il, après y avoir bien réfléchi.

\- Mais… Elles n'auraient quand même pas fait ça… fit-elle, réellement choquée.

\- Je crois que si, confirma-t-il sèchement, remonté contre ces petites idiotes. Heureusement, la potion n'était pas finie et il manquait le principe actif qui fait fondre absolument toutes les matières. Vous avez juste été ébouillantée par la potion brûlante. Enfin "juste", ce n'est déjà pas si mal comme supplice… ajouta-t-il, pensif.

\- Merci d'avoir réagi si vite, monsieur.

\- De rien… »

Il lui jeta encore un rapide coup d'œil, lança un sort de séchage à ses chaussures et décréta en détachant sa cape de ses épaules et en la posant sur les siennes :

« Remettez vos chaussures et mettez ça autour de vous, je vous conduis à l'infirmerie pour être certain que tout va bien. Ensuite, j'irai chez la directrice pour m'occuper du sort de vos condisciples… »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _A samedi!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	10. Discussions houleuses

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires et merci de me suivre! ;-)_

 _Athina, tu arrêtes de vouloir tout cramer! XD C'est un chapitre par semaine!^^ :-P Merci pour ton enthousiasme en tout cas ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, les filles jalouses se vengeaient de Kate en la forçant à renverser de la potion brûlante sur elle et Rogue avait tout de suite réagi en l'emmenant dans ses appartements, en la mettant sous la douche pour enlever la potion, en la soignant puis en l'emmenant chez Madame Pomfresh._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Discussions houleuses**

« Severus ! Je ne peux pas renvoyer toutes les jeunes filles de Poudlard chez elles, voyons ! Soyez raisonnable ! s'exclama Minerva McGonagall, alors que son professeur de potions était en train de ruminer sa colère et de faire les cent pas dans le bureau directorial.

\- Elles le mériteraient pourtant toutes ! Et, en plus, pour ne rien gâcher, ça me ferait de l'air, de l'espace et des vacances ! » répliqua-t-il, profondément énervé.

La nouvelle directrice leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération.

Cela faisait plus d'une demi-heure que les demoiselles du cours de potions de septième année avaient quitté son bureau par cheminette, toutes exclues pour trois jours puisqu'aucune d'entre elles n'avaient voulu désigner de coupable.

La vieille femme avait écouté le récit des événements qui s'étaient produits lors du cours de potions, l'avis du maître des cachots qui avait déclaré qu'il s'agissait probablement d'une ou de plusieurs jeunes filles jalouses qui avaient lancé un sortilège de Confusion et probablement un Imperium à miss Tates pour lui faire renverser sa potion et, finalement, elle avait pris la décision d'avertir leurs familles et de toutes les renvoyer chez elles pour trois jours afin de punir cet acte très grave.

Mais Rogue n'était toujours pas satisfait, il bouillonnait littéralement de rage et il en arrivait à des aberrations comme celle-ci…

« La ou les coupables ont été punies, Severus. Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire de plus, reprit la directrice pour tenter de le calmer.

\- Hum ! renifla-t-il, méprisant. Vous rendez-vous compte, Minerva, que ces pauvres idiotes auraient très bien pu blesser ou mutiler très grièvement miss Tates ?

\- Oui ! Bien sûr que je m'en rends compte, Severus ! rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif. C'est pourquoi elles ont toutes été exclues pendant trois jours ! Je ne me rappelle pas que ça soit jamais arrivé depuis que je travaille à Poudlard !

\- Et ça vous suffit ? demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil noir.

\- Oui, ça me suffit ! Et ça devrait vous suffire à vous aussi d'ailleurs ! répondit-elle, suspicieuse. Vous êtes intervenu à temps et vous avez posé les bons gestes pour éviter de graves lésions à miss Tates. Madame Pomfresh vous a dit qu'elle n'en garderait aucune trace. Je ne vois pas bien pourquoi vous continuez à vous énerver ainsi ! »

Rogue serra les dents en crispant ses mâchoires sans répondre quoi que ce soit et en continuant de marcher de long en large devant une directrice qui allait finir par avoir le tournis quand ils entendirent tous les deux l'un des occupants des tableaux du bureau glousser.

« Oh, vous ! Ne commencez surtout pas ! l'avertit le maître des potions en pointant un doigt menaçant dans sa direction.

\- Oui, je ne vois pas bien ce qui peut vous faire rire, Albus, approuva Minerva, les lèvres pincées, en se tournant vers le tableau du professeur Dumbledore.

\- Severus, vous m'étonnerez toujours, mon garçon… se contenta simplement de dire l'ancien directeur, mystérieux, en secouant sa tête de gauche à droite.

\- Tout ça, c'est de la faute de Harry Potter ! Il a toujours tout fait pour me rendre la vie impossible, ce sale gamin ! s'exclama Rogue, sans tenir compte des propos du portrait du vieillard.

\- Pourquoi continuez-vous à toujours tout mettre sur le dos du pauvre Potter ? Il n'est même plus dans cette école, Severus ! rétorqua McGonagall en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- S'il ne s'était pas amusé à raconter à tout le monde magique les souvenirs que je lui avais confiés dans le seul et unique but de l'aider à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous n'en serions pas là ! s'écria-t-il, exaspéré. Tout le monde continuerait à me détester et à me surnommer le bâtard graisseux ou la chauve-souris des cachots et j'aurais la paix ! Mais non ! C'était trop demander ! Au lieu de ça, j'ai toute une horde de femmes et de gamines en chaleur qui me courent après parce qu'elles ont été bouleversées par le soi-disant romantisme de mes actes et leur stupidité a conduit à blesser miss Tates car elle est l'une des seules, avec Lovegood et les fillettes des deux ou trois premières années, à ne pas être atteinte par leur folie !

\- C'est vrai que, vu comme ça, Harry est bien l'élément déclencheur… déclara Dumbledore en caressant sa longue barbe blanche.

\- Albus ! le gronda le professeur de métamorphose, sidérée.

\- Prenez chacun un bonbon au citron, ça va vous apaiser. Il doit en rester dans mon tiroir de gauche, dit gentiment le vieux directeur en pointant du doigt ledit tiroir avec un regard envieux et en se léchant inconsciemment les lèvres.

\- Je vais vous en coller sur tout votre cadre de vos foutus bonbons ! rétorqua Rogue en s'approchant vivement, menaçant, avant d'être arrêté par les bras de Minerva qui s'était levée pour s'interposer entre le tableau et lui.

\- Severus, je vous en prie ! s'exclama-t-elle. Reculez à présent ! »

Le directeur des Serpentard lança un regard noir au portrait de Dumbledore et à elle mais il fit ce qu'elle lui ordonnait et se pinça l'arête du nez en soufflant d'irritation.

« Severus, je vous ferais aimablement remarquer que, si vous n'aviez pas dansé une valse avec miss Tates lors du bal d'Halloween, toutes ces jeunes filles ne lui auraient sans doute pas voué une haine aussi féroce et tenace !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils, choqué par ses propos.

\- Vous m'avez bien comprise ! Vous êtes en partie responsable de ce qui est arrivé ! Vous saviez que ces adolescentes étaient amoureuses de vous et vous avez proposé à une seule d'entre elles de danser ! Après ça, il ne faut pas s'étonner qu'elles soient toutes jalouses de miss Tates !

\- Parce que vous cautionnez leur sottise ? s'écria-t-il.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais je peux comprendre ce qui les a poussées à faire ça ! »

Rogue ne répondit pas et Minerva reprit :

« Certaines demoiselles m'ont également appris que miss Tates se rendait régulièrement chez vous le soir pour faire Merlin sait quoi…

\- Nous discutons potions, recherches, livres, sortilèges et autres ! Voilà ce que nous faisons ! répliqua-t-il immédiatement. Ce n'est pas interdit à ce que je sache !

\- Non, mais vous trouvez ça malin ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Si vous ne faisiez pas autant de différences entre elles toutes, alors…

\- Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement ! la coupa-t-il brusquement. Miss Tates est d'une rare intelligence et elle est la seule à avoir conservé toutes ses facultés mentales et à ne pas me harceler à longueur de journée ! Je ne vais pas la mettre dans le même panier que toutes ces idiotes et la punir comme les autres, alors qu'elle ne fait rien !

\- Severus a raison, Minerva. Il ne va pas la punir pour rien, approuva Dumbledore. Ce n'est pas son style de faire ce genre de choses…

\- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre par-là, Albus ? demanda sèchement Rogue.

\- Oh, rien, mon garçon. Rien du tout… éluda le vieillard, rieur.

\- Bon ! De toute façon, cette affaire est réglée ! décréta soudain McGonagall, qui en avait assez de toutes ces histoires. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous êtes encore là à en parler, Severus ! Sur ce, bonne journée ! ajouta-t-elle pour l'inciter à partir.

\- Oui, c'est ça. Bonne journée », répondit le maître des cachots en quittant la pièce, toujours aussi furieux qu'auparavant.

Le professeur McGonagall observa l'homme en noir partir vivement en claquant la porte de son bureau au passage puis elle se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en soufflant, avant de se tourner vers Dumbledore qui riait franchement.

« Allez-vous donc enfin me dire pourquoi vous riez ainsi, Albus ?

\- Voyons, Minerva ! C'est évident pourtant !

\- Non, désolée, mais je ne vois pas ce qui est tellement évident pour vous, répondit-elle, irritée.

\- Vous connaissez Severus presque aussi bien que moi. Vous le connaissez depuis qu'il est élève dans cette école. N'avez-vous donc rien remarqué ? »

Minerva se mit alors à réfléchir en fronçant les sourcils puis, au bout de quelques minutes de silence, elle écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et s'exclama, abasourdie par sa découverte, avant de s'interrompre d'elle-même :

« Non ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Ne me dites pas que…

\- Je crois bien que si, Minerva… Notre cher Severus est amoureux… »

.

Une fois dans le couloir, Severus se dirigea vers l'infirmerie car il voulait s'assurer que Kate allait bien et que madame Pomfresh s'occupait bien d'elle. Il marcha vivement en ruminant toujours ses pensées meurtrières puis, parvenu à proximité, il se stoppa net.

Et si Minerva avait raison ? S'il était bien responsable du mauvais tour que ses camarades lui avaient joué ? Il ne pouvait pas la laisser subir ce genre de choses et être le souffre-douleur de ses condisciples. Pas à cause de lui. Même s'il avait bien vu qu'elle avait du répondant et qu'elle ne se laissait pas faire aussi facilement, il ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'une telle chose se reproduise à l'avenir.

Il lança un regard haineux à la porte de l'infirmerie en serrant les poings et en réfléchissant intensément puis, finalement, il jura et fit demi-tour pour regagner ses appartements.

.

Madame Pomfresh avait décidé de garder Kate en observation pour le reste de la journée. Bien qu'elle ait examiné la jeune fille et qu'elle ait pu constater que le professeur Rogue avait extrêmement bien réagi en la débarrassant immédiatement de la potion, en la laissant sous l'eau froide puis en appliquant la pâte contre les brûlures, elle avait préféré la garder un peu pour qu'elle puisse se remettre du choc.

Kate avait consenti à rester, après avoir obtenu la promesse de l'infirmière qu'elle pourrait sortir le soir-même pour assister au dîner et rentrer dormir dans la tour des Serdaigle. Elle n'aimait ni les hôpitaux ni les infirmeries car elle jugeait qu'elle avait déjà passé bien trop de temps là-bas.

En fin de journée, juste avant le dîner, Kate vit avec soulagement Luna arriver vers elle, avec dans ses bras un nouvel uniforme afin qu'elle puisse enfin s'habiller avec autre chose que l'horrible chemise de l'infirmerie qu'on lui avait collée sur le dos. Pas qu'elle se souciait spécialement de la mode, loin de là, mais elle voyait mal comment elle aurait pu sortir de là si on ne lui avait pas apporté des vêtements décents.

« Salut, Kate ! s'exclama la bonde, joviale.

\- Salut, Luna ! répondit-elle, heureuse de la voir venir.

\- Le professeur Flitwick m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé à ton cours de potions et m'a demandé de t'amener des vêtements, déclara-t-elle en posant ses habits sur le lit.

\- Merci, c'est très gentil, répondit Kate en enlevant directement sa chemise d'hôpital pour la remplacer par son chemiser blanc.

\- Tu n'as pas eu trop mal ? demanda-t-elle en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

\- Si, j'ai vraiment eu très mal mais ça va maintenant, répondit-elle en se levant de son lit pour enfiler sa jupe.

\- Tu sais, toutes les filles de ton cours de potions ont été renvoyées chez elles pour trois jours. C'est Bruce qui me l'a dit, lui apprit-elle.

\- C'est vrai ? interrogea Kate, les yeux ronds.

\- Oh oui ! Le professeur Rogue était vraiment très en colère et les professeurs McGonagall, Flitwick et Chourave aussi. C'était vraiment très méchant de te faire ça.

\- Oui… souffla la brune en ajustant sa cravate.

\- Oh ! C'est la cape du professeur Rogue ? demanda Luna en pointant du doigt la grande cape noire qui reposait sur le dossier d'une chaise près de son lit.

\- Oui, c'est elle, confirma Kate en attachant ses souliers. Il me l'a prêtée pour que je puisse aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie autrement qu'en serviette de bain, vu que mes vêtements étaient fichus.

\- Waw ! J'ai toujours rêvé de la mettre ! s'exclama la petite blonde en s'en saisissant et en s'enroulant immédiatement dans le vêtement masculin. _Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de cornichons décérébrés ! Je me demande bien ce que je vais pouvoir faire de vous… Vous êtes aussi inutiles et incapables qu'un tas de Boursoufs morts !_ » déclara ensuite Luna en prenant une grosse voix, en faisant les gros yeux et en agitant un index menaçant dans la direction de son amie pour imiter leur professeur de potions.

Kate fut prise d'un réel fou rire et retomba sur son lit en se tenant les côtes et en riant aux éclats, des larmes s'écoulant même de ses yeux tant l'imitation de Luna lui paraissait réussie et la cape noire ressortait bizarrement sur la petite bonde qui ressemblait à un fantôme là-dedans.

« Je n'ai jamais employé une telle expression mais j'apprécie l'image, miss Lovegood. Vous avez une belle imagination », entendirent soudain les deux filles.

Kate se redressa aussitôt en cessant de rire et Luna se contenta de tourner la tête en souriant vers leur professeur de potions qui venait d'arriver sans un bruit dans l'infirmerie.

« Je venais seulement récupérer ceci, déclara-t-il en pointant son index en direction de sa cape. Vous permettez, miss Lovegood ? demanda-t-il sans attendre sa réponse, avant de lui ôter le vêtement des épaules.

\- Professeur, je… voulut se défendre Kate, craignant que cette petite imitation ait blessé le maître des cachots.

\- Inutile de vous excuser, j'ai déjà entendu pire. Et je ne crois pas que miss Lovegood ait voulu être méchante en m'imitant de la sorte, l'interrompit-il, impassible. Allez-vous bien, miss Tates ? demanda-t-il ensuite.

\- Oui, je vais très bien, monsieur. Merci.

\- Bon. Tant mieux, dans ce cas. »

Puis ne sachant plus très bien quoi dire pour justifier sa présence, Rogue se contenta de tourner le dos aux deux jeunes filles et de partir sans un mot.

Kate observa Luna, étonnée de la réaction de leur professeur, puis elle décida de descendre manger dans la Grande Salle en écoutant son amie lui raconter les cours qu'elle avait manqués aujourd'hui à cause de son incident.

.

En remontant vers la tour de Serdaigle, après le repas, Luna se souvint subitement d'une chose importante et s'arrêta net dans les escaliers, provoquant par-là des jurons chez les élèves qui les suivaient.

« Oh ! Le professeur Drawn m'avait demandé de te dire d'aller la voir dans son bureau après le dîner ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'avais oublié. Pardon.

\- Ce n'est rien. Je vais y aller alors. Je te rejoins après, répondit gentiment Kate.

\- OK, à tout à l'heure ! »

Kate fit donc demi-tour, redescendit les étages qu'elle avait déjà gravis et s'arrêta finalement devant le bureau de son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Elle frappa quelques coups à la porte et entra quand elle en reçut la permission.

« Bonsoir, professeur. Luna m'a dit que vous souhaitiez me voir, déclara-t-elle en avançant dans la pièce.

\- Oui, effectivement », répondit-elle sèchement avant de lui ordonner sur le même ton : « Asseyez-vous là. »

La Serdaigle haussa légèrement les sourcils, surprise par sa façon de lui parler, tout en s'asseyant sur la chaise qu'elle lui avait désignée puis elle l'écouta poursuivre :

« Ne croyez pas que je n'ai pas remarqué votre petit manège, miss Tates. Mais sachez que ça ne fonctionnera pas.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda la jeune fille qui ne voyait pas du tout de quoi son professeur pouvait bien parler.

\- Ne jouez pas à l'innocente ! Je vous ai vue sortir des appartements privés du professeur Rogue à vingt-deux heures passées l'autre soir. Alors qu'avez-vous à dire ?

\- Je ne joue pas à l'innocente et, effectivement, j'ai rendu visite au professeur Rogue mais je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ça vous concerne ni ce que j'ai fait de mal, répondit Kate qui n'appréciait pas du tout la façon dont la femme lui parlait.

\- Ha ! Vous avez "rendu visite" au professeur Rogue… répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Bien, si c'est ainsi que vous appelez ce que vous faites…

\- Excusez-moi, madame, mais je n'apprécie pas du tout vos sous-entendus.

\- Je me moque bien que vous les appréciiez ou non, miss Tates, rétorqua-t-elle méchamment avant de se pencher sur son bureau. Alors, maintenant, écoutez-moi bien, petite garce : même si Severus semble, pour le moment, s'intéresser à vous, sans doute parce que vous couchez avec lui, sachez que ça ne durera pas. Je finirai par l'avoir, j'ai toujours eu tous les hommes que je désirais.

\- Mais je ne couche pas avec lui ! Vous délirez complètement et vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler comme vous le faites ! s'écria Kate, scandalisée par ses propos, en se levant vivement de sa chaise. Nous ne faisons que parler recherches, livres et potions !

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, je vais vous croire… dit-elle, sceptique, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Que vous me croyiez ou non m'importe peu ! Moi, je sais ce que je fais, je sais que je n'ai rien à me reprocher et le professeur Rogue non plus d'ailleurs ! répondit-elle, rouge de colère.

\- Vous seriez prête à affirmer cela devant le professeur McGonagall ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai rien à cacher et rien à me reprocher ! Je n'ai commis aucune erreur et n'ai transgressé aucune règle !

\- Peut-être n'avez-vous effectivement rien fait, concéda-t-elle finalement en observant Kate avec un sourire sadique. Mais vous êtes amoureuse de lui…

\- Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas et je n'ai pas à vous répondre ! rétorqua-t-elle, ses joues s'étant empourprées malgré elle.

\- Inutile, votre corps parle pour vous, dit-elle, mesquine. Sachez que vous ne l'aurez pas ! Il sera à moi. Une petite mijaurée dans votre genre, sans aucun attrait, tout à fait banale et quelconque, n'a aucune chance face à moi…

\- J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir, je pense ! Bonsoir, madame ! » déclara Kate, avant de se diriger résolument vers la porte et de sortir du bureau sans lui demander son avis.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _La suite vendredi prochain!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	11. Explications et révélations

_Hello!_

 _Merci de suivre cette histoire et de la commentaire! Ca me fait toujours très plaisir ;-) Merci aussi à Athina pour ses commentaires! J'aime quand tu manifestes bruyamment de cette façon^^_

 _Les filles du cours de potions avaient toutes été renvoyées chez elle pour trois jours, Kate avait passé la journée à l'infirmerie et, après le souper, elle s'était rendue chez le professeur Drawn qui lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec Rogue et qui avait été très insultante envers elle._

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : Explications et révélations**

Kate quitta le bureau de son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, furieuse contre celle-ci, en marchant vivement vers son dortoir.

Non mais comment avait-elle osé lui parler de la sorte ? Elle était professeur, elle n'avait pas à lui parler ainsi ! Et tout ce qu'elle avait dit et sous-entendu ! Quelle pétasse ! D'habitude, elle ne s'autorisait pas à qualifier un professeur de la sorte, même en pensées, mais, là, c'était vraiment plus fort qu'elle. Franchement, si elle ne s'était pas retenue, elle lui aurait volontiers envoyé sa main dans la figure pour lui faire ravaler son stupide sourire et son air de supériorité !

Plongée dans ses sombres pensées et aveuglée par des larmes de colère qui commençaient à affluer dans ses yeux bruns, la Serdaigle percuta soudain quelqu'un de plein fouet et s'écroula sur lui en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Elle rouvrit les yeux, qu'elle avait fermés en tombant, et découvrit sous elle le professeur Rogue qui avait amorti sa chute et qui grimaçait légèrement – il faut dire que les sols en pierres brutes n'étaient pas les endroits les plus agréables où tomber…

Rogue, reconnaissant la Serdaigle, qui était entièrement couchée sur lui et qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger de là, et sentant que sa poitrine et toutes ses courbes féminines se pressaient agréablement tout contre lui et allaient bientôt finir par réveiller une certaine partie de son anatomie, si elle ne daignait pas bientôt se redresser, l'interrogea soudain :

« Allez-vous finir par vous relever, miss Tates ?

\- Oui, monsieur. Pardonnez-moi », répondit-elle en se levant, après avoir été paralysée par la surprise.

Elle lui proposa ensuite sa main pour l'aider à se redresser mais il la refusa en s'exclamant, irrité, tout en se relevant lui-même :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ! Je ne suis peut-être plus de prime jeunesse mais je n'ai pas cent-sept ans non plus !

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé ça. Je voulais juste vous aider, répondit-elle, ébranlée par son ton sec et cassant.

\- Oui… Eh bien, vous auriez mieux fait de regarder où vous alliez, ça m'aurait évité un mal de crâne, répliqua-t-il en se frottant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Je suis désolée… dit-elle en baissant la tête car elle n'était pas loin de pleurer à cause de tout ce qui s'était déjà passé aujourd'hui.

\- Tiens, tant que je vous vois seule, je voudrais en profiter pour annuler nos prochaines entrevues dans mes appartements, déclara-t-il sans remarquer son chagrin qui était déjà bien présent. Après ce qui vous est arrivé aujourd'hui, je pense qu'il ne serait pas judicieux d'attiser encore plus la jalousie de ces jeunes filles.

\- D'accord… Au revoir, monsieur », répondit-elle d'une petite voix étranglée qu'elle s'efforçait de contrôler du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Ne relevant toujours pas la tête, elle contourna son professeur de potions et repartit en direction de sa tour.

Rogue fronça les sourcils en la voyant s'éloigner de la sorte, la rattrapa en quelques enjambées et la força à s'arrêter en saisissant son poignet. Ensuite, il plaça son autre main sur son épaule pour la faire se tourner vers lui puis il prit son menton dans sa main pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

Découvrant son visage baigné de larmes, il relâcha son menton et resta figé quelques instants, avant de finir par lui demander d'une voix qu'il espérait douce et réconfortante :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

\- Rien… Ce n'est rien… répondit-elle entre deux sanglots. Je retourne dans mon… dortoir… Pardon…

\- Il n'en est pas question, dit-il fermement en l'attrapant de nouveau par le poignet alors qu'elle voulait s'éloigner.

\- S'il vous plaît… l'implora-t-elle en lui lançant un regard larmoyant.

\- Non. Venez avec moi », ordonna-t-il en l'entraînant derrière lui.

Kate abandonna la partie et suivit son professeur de potions, sans en avoir vraiment le choix puisqu'il n'avait pas consenti à la lâcher, et elle se retrouva rapidement dans les cachots. Là, Rogue la conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements et la fit entrer avec lui, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Il la mena ensuite dans son salon où il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur son canapé en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules et il partit vers la cuisine sans dire un mot. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une grande tasse de chocolat qu'il posa sur la table basse devant elle, avant de s'installer dans son petit fauteuil une place à côté d'elle et de croiser ses grandes jambes.

Kate observa la tasse de chocolat chaud qui fumait devant elle, avant de poser ses yeux brillant de larmes sur son professeur de potions et de demander, totalement incrédule :

« Pourquoi ?

\- Vous êtes malheureuse et je veux connaître la cause de votre chagrin, répondit-il simplement.

\- Mais… Ne venez-vous pas à l'instant de me dire que je ne pouvais plus venir chez vous pour éviter d'accroître la jalousie des filles de Poudlard ? demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux du revers de la main.

\- Si et ensuite vous vous êtes mise à pleurer. Je veux savoir si ces deux événements ont un rapport entre eux, déclara-t-il en sortant un mouchoir en tissu blanc de sa poche et en le lui tendant.

\- Oui et non… lui avoua-t-elle, confuse, en prenant ce qu'il lui donnait avec un léger sourire.

\- Expliquez-moi, ordonna-t-il alors.

\- C'est juste que… ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne journée. C'est tout, essaya-t-elle de se défiler.

\- Si vous croyez que vous allez vous en tirer comme ça, c'est bien mal me connaître, miss Tates, répliqua-t-il fermement en haussant l'un de ses sourcils noirs.

\- D'accord… soupira-t-elle, avant de lui expliquer, résignée. Il y a d'abord eu l'incident en cours de potions puis, à l'infirmerie, j'ai cru vous avoir fait de la peine en riant de l'imitation de Luna mais je vous jure que je ne me moquais pas de vous. Ensuite, après le dîner, miss Drawn m'a convoquée dans son bureau pour me dire qu'elle m'avait vue revenir de chez vous l'autre soir et elle m'a accusé de…

\- De quoi ? demanda-t-il, perplexe, en constatant qu'elle s'était interrompue toute seule.

\- Hum… De… De coucher avec vous… hésita-t-elle, gênée, les joues roses.

\- Pardon ? Elle vous a vraiment accusé de ça ? interrogea-t-il, étonné.

\- Oui… confirma-t-elle en hochant la tête tout en évitant soigneusement son regard onyx.

\- Bon. Je m'occuperai d'elle plus tard, décréta-t-il, remonté contre sa collègue. Poursuivez, ajouta-t-il ensuite.

\- Heu… Elle… Elle m'a aussi dit que… que je n'avais aucune chance avec vous et que… vous finiriez bien par… succomber à son charme… continua-t-elle, mal assurée, en essayant de ne pas en dire trop.

\- Et je suppose que vous romancez cela et que vous l'enrobez de sucre pour ne pas me choquer ? interrogea-t-il, perspicace.

\- Hum… Oui… Un peu… concéda-t-elle. Mais c'était bien l'idée principale.

\- Bon… souffla-t-il pour l'inciter à continuer.

\- Puis, je suis tombée sur vous, vous m'avez grondée et vous avez annulé nos prochaines rencontres pour parler de nos recherches respectives et communes alors que je me réjouissais de revenir pour apprendre des choses et pour vous dire que j'avais peut-être une idée pour la potion que nous avions commencée… C'est un peu la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase… Voilà », termina-t-elle.

Rogue resta silencieux pendant plusieurs minutes, réfléchissant à ce que la jeune fille venait de lui dire, le regard perdu dans le vague, et Kate, ne voulant surtout pas le déranger, en profita pour prendre sa tasse de chocolat et en avaler une gorgée, qui lui fit le plus grand bien, avant de se réinstaller dans le fond du canapé.

« Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il finalement, au bout d'un long moment.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur lui, surprise.

\- Tout ce qui vous est arrivé est de ma faute.

\- Mais non.

\- Si, miss Tates, affirma-t-il en fixant les prunelles chocolat de ses yeux noirs. Si je n'avais pas fait l'éloge de votre devoir, si je ne vous avais pas demandé de vous asseoir en face de mon bureau, si je ne vous avais pas invitée à danser lors de ce bal, si je ne vous avais pas proposé de m'expliquer vos recherches et de continuer à venir par la suite, tout cela ne serait pas arrivé…

\- Vous… Vous regrettez d'avoir fait toutes ces choses ?

\- Oui, je regrette… » répondit-il, sincèrement navré.

Puis, avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Kate avait fondu en larmes une nouvelle fois et cachait son visage entre ses mains.

« Mais que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi recommencez-vous à pleurer ? » interrogea-t-il, inquiet, en se levant de son siège pour venir se poster devant elle.

La jeune fille fut incapable de lui répondre et continua de pleurer en dissimulant son visage.

Rogue, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, totalement dépassé par la situation et désemparé, l'observa pendant un long moment sans réagir puis, finalement, il s'installa à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Après quelques hésitations, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et il l'attira contre son torse, avant de la serrer dans ses bras et de caresser doucement ses cheveux, son épaule et son dos pour tenter de l'apaiser.

« Je vous en prie, ne pleurez pas. Je ne voulais pas vous faire pleurer. Calmez-vous, miss Tates. Respirez lentement. Oh, bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- Vous… Vous avez dit que… que vous regrettiez… » expliqua-t-elle entre deux respirations tout en se cachant contre son torse.

Et subitement la pièce tomba pour Rogue, même s'il ne voulait pas croire qu'il avait bien compris ce que ça sous-entendait, et il clarifia alors ses propos :

« Miss Tates, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait tout cela. J'ai beaucoup aimé danser avec vous lors de ce bal et j'apprécie grandement ces soirées passées en votre compagnie à faire des recherches et à discuter potions, sortilèges et autres. Je regrette seulement les conséquences que ces actions ont eues sur votre personne.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne veux pas que vous souffriez à cause de moi. Je n'en vaux pas la peine, déclara-t-il en fixant ses yeux bruns avec tristesse.

\- Mais ce n'est pas… à cause de vous, le défendit-elle.

\- Bien sûr que si. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a fait remarquer et je suis d'accord avec elle. Je sais pertinemment que toutes ces jeunes filles sont folles de moi depuis la fin de la guerre et, en vous favorisant, même inconsciemment, par rapport à elles, je vous ai transformée en une sorte de bouc émissaire et vous êtes devenue la cible de tous leurs mauvais tours, expliqua-t-il alors en la gardant contre lui. C'est pour cette raison que j'avais décidé d'annuler nos prochaines soirées d'échanges intellectuels…

\- Ce n'était pas parce que vous le vouliez vraiment, c'était juste pour moi, pour me protéger que vous vouliez faire ça ? interrogea-t-elle, clairvoyante.

\- Oui, miss Tates, confirma-t-il en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Mais vous avez encore changé d'avis ? Vous avez dit : "j'avais décidé". Vous n'êtes plus sûr de les annuler ?

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais plus très bien ce que je dois faire… » avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise, en baissant la tête vers la jeune fille, qui n'avait pas quitté ses bras, même si elle ne pleurait plus désormais, et en fixant ses lèvres roses malgré lui.

Surprenant le regard de son professeur de potions rivé sur sa bouche, Kate releva encore un peu la tête et s'approcha lentement de son visage pâle pour venir poser ses lèvres douces contre les siennes dans un tendre et chaste baiser.

Rogue ferma les yeux pour profiter pleinement de ce savoureux contact puis il les rouvrit quand il la sentit s'éloigner, trop tôt à son goût, pour plonger son regard obsidienne dans ses iris chocolat étincelants.

Il prit alors le visage de la jeune fille en coupe dans ses grandes mains, avant de le détailler attentivement. Il laissa l'une de ses mains sur sa joue gauche et, de l'autre, il caressa doucement son front et ses cheveux lisses, son petit nez pointu et sa joue veloutée. Ensuite, il passa ses doigts sous son menton, sur le contour de sa mâchoire et, finalement, sur ses lèvres tendres, douces et rebondies, traçant leur forme et répétant plusieurs fois le même chemin comme pour en retenir tous les reliefs.

Kate, frissonnant malgré elle sous ses subtils et légers effleurements, respecta son silence et profita de ces instants magiques que rien ni personne ne venait troubler.

L'homme faufila alors ses mains dans ses cheveux, appréciant de les sentir glisser entre ses doigts, et vint poser son front contre le sien, son nez crochu effleurant son petit nez pointu, en fermant les yeux et en murmurant :

« Je suis bien trop vieux pour vous, miss Tates.

\- Je ne trouve pas, répliqua-t-elle aussitôt.

\- Je ne suis pas beau, reprit-il.

\- Je m'en moque, contra-t-elle.

\- Je suis votre professeur, renchérit-il encore.

\- Plus pour longtemps, rétorqua-t-elle, loin de s'avouer vaincue.

\- Avez-vous toujours réponse à tout ? demanda-t-il alors, amusé.

\- Oui », répondit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

Rogue se mit à rire doucement, avant de retrouver son sérieux et de déclarer tristement :

« Nous ne pouvons pas…

\- Je le sais.

\- Mais vous ne comptez pas en rester là, devina-t-il.

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vous aime », répondit-elle simplement, sincère.

Le cœur de Rogue rata un battement et, surpris par sa réponse tellement spontanée, il s'éloigna légèrement d'elle afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne détourna pas son visage de lui et il put constater qu'elle était sincère et qu'elle devait réellement l'aimer, ce qui provoqua dans tout son être une sensation qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais éprouvée.

Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand ils entendirent soudain frapper à la porte.

Le maître des cachots déposa alors un baiser sur le front de la Serdaigle, la regarda tristement dans les yeux puis se leva pour aller ouvrir.

« Je vous avais dit qu'elle serait là, cette espèce de petite intrigante ! s'exclama aussitôt le professeur Drawn en pénétrant vivement dans les appartements de Rogue et en pointant Kate du doigt, suivie par Minerva McGonagall.

\- Excusez-moi mais je ne vous ai pas permis d'entrer, dit froidement Rogue.

\- Hum ! Mais bien elle ! rétorqua Vanessa, énervée.

\- Effectivement.

\- Oh ! Et il a le toupet de confirmer ! s'exclama la femme, scandalisée, en se tournant vers la directrice.

\- Severus, que fait miss Tates chez vous ? demanda Minerva, sans la moindre conviction, sachant que le professeur de potions l'invitait chez lui deux soirs par semaines pour discuter et faire des recherches.

\- Je l'ai trouvée en pleurs dans un couloir et je lui ai demandé de me suivre ici pour qu'elle me raconte ce qui n'allait pas, répondit-il simplement.

\- Est-ce une habitude d'inviter des jeunes filles chez vous pour les consoler ? interrogea Drawn, mesquine.

\- Est-ce une habitude de convoquer des jeunes filles dans votre bureau pour les insulter et les menacer ? contre-attaqua Severus en retroussant ses lèvres. Laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas comme cela que vous parviendrez à vos fins.

\- Oh ! Elle s'est sans doute plainte de son méchant professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal et a inventé n'importe quoi pour vous faire pitié !

\- Absolument pas, elle n'a pas voulu me dire grand-chose de ce qui s'était passé dans votre bureau car elle est bien trop honnête et droite et qu'elle ne voulait pas vous enfoncer. Elle n'avait pas besoin de me raconter précisément ce que vous avez fait et dit, je vous connais assez, je sais quel genre de personnes vous êtes !

\- Professeur McGonagall ! Ils étaient seuls tous les deux ici ! Merlin sait ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire…

\- Je ne vous permets pas de m'accuser d'une telle chose, Vanessa ! C'est de la diffamation ! rétorqua Rogue, en rage.

\- Le professeur Rogue et moi ne faisions que discuter, professeur McGonagall, intervint soudain Kate, qui s'était levée du canapé.

\- Elle ment, c'est évident, répliqua Drawn en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne mentais pas, madame, répondit calmement la jeune fille. Car, je vous le répète, je n'ai rien à cacher et rien à me reprocher. Je n'ai commis aucune erreur et n'ai transgressé aucune règle.

\- Madame la directrice, vous conviendrez qu'il est inconvenant qu'un professeur reçoive l'une de ses élèves dans ses appartements, le soir, comme ça, déclara le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal en se tournant vers McGonagall.

\- Prenez bien garde à ce que vous allez dire, Minerva, l'avertit alors Rogue en lui lançant un regard menaçant. Car j'ai une liste d'exemples extrêmement longue à vous fournir pour vous prouver que de nombreux professeurs l'ont déjà fait sans que cela ne pose le moindre problème à personne. Je ne citerai ici que pour vous donner un bref aperçu : Hagrid, Potter, Weasley et Granger, notre cher Horace Slughorn et son petit club d'élèves privilégiés, Sibylle, Brown et Patil ou encore madame Chourave et Londubat.

\- Oh ! Eh bien… voulut contrer Drawn.

\- Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu ! s'écria soudain le professeur McGonagall qui avait la tête comme un seau à les entendre tous se chamailler. Merlin… Je comprends beaucoup mieux Albus et son addiction pour les bonbons au citron… » murmura-t-elle alors en se massant les tempes d'une main.

Kate ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, malgré la situation inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait, et elle lança un regard amusé au professeur Rogue qui lui répondit discrètement en faisant un petit signe de tête.

« Miss Tates, je vais vous demander de retourner dans votre dortoir, s'il vous plaît, reprit alors la directrice en observant la jeune fille.

\- Oui, professeur McGonagall », acquiesça-t-elle directement, avant d'ajouter pour les saluer tous : « Bonne soirée, professeurs.

\- Oh mais quelle sale petite…

\- Taisez-vous, Vanessa ! » l'interrompit fermement Minerva.

Le maître des cachots raccompagna la jeune fille, lui ouvrit la porte et en profita pour lui offrir un dernier regard pénétrant, qu'elle soutint en souriant, avant de retourner dans son salon pour des explications entre collègues.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ;-)_

 _A vendredi prochain, les chatons!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	12. Ne faites pas l'idiot, Severus!

_Chalut, les chatons!_

 _Merci pour vos gentils messages ;-) Ca emplit mon petit cœur de joie! :-D_

 _Merci également à mortro pour son commentaire! Je suis contente que cette histoire te plaise aussi et merci pour les compliments! Ca me fait très plaisir. Pour "C'est ta chance", si tu as perdu la page à laquelle tu étais arrivé(e), je peux peut-être t'aider à la retrouver. Dis-moi juste ce qui ce passait, ce dont tu te souviens et je te retrouverai le chapitre._

 _La dernière fois, Kate était sortie du bureau de Drawn en pleurs, elle avait heurté le professeur Rogue qui s'était rendu compte de son chagrin et lui avait ordonné de le suivre pour lui expliquer ce qui n'allait pas. Elle lui avait alors tout raconté, lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait puis Drawn et McGonagall avaient débarqué et la directrice l'avait priée de regagner son dortoir._

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : Ne faites pas l'idiot, Severus !**

Après avoir passé plus d'une demi-heure à expliquer à son professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal que son professeur de potions ne faisait rien d'interdit, qu'il pouvait bien inviter qui il voulait chez lui et que, en plus de tout ça, miss Tates était majeure et était en quelque sorte une élève libre qui n'était plus soumise à l'obligation scolaire et qui suivait seulement les cours afin de passer ses A.S.P.I.C., Minerva McGonagall rentra enfin dans ses appartements, déboucha sa bouteille de liqueur de cerises et s'en servit un généreux verre avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil moelleux en face de sa cheminée et de pousser un profond soupir de lassitude.

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-là qu'Albus lui manquait le plus. Il avait toujours été un ami proche et fidèle, une oreille attentive et, la plupart du temps, un excellent conseiller.

Évidemment, elle pouvait toujours lui parler par l'intermédiaire de son portrait mais ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose… C'était surtout le professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, qui lui manquait aujourd'hui. Que n'aurait-elle donné pour le voir reprendre sa place et résoudre lui-même cet épineux problème entre Severus, Vanessa, miss Tates et toutes ces jeunes filles amoureuses de leur professeur de potions !

Elle soupira une seconde fois en reposant son verre sur le guéridon, alluma un feu dans sa cheminée, desserra son col, qu'elle avait l'habitude de boutonner jusqu'en haut, et attrapa son mensuel de métamorphose afin de se changer un peu les idées.

.

Le lendemain, Kate s'installa à la table des Serdaigle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de Luna et elle vit le professeur Drawn lui lancer un regard assassin, le professeur McGonagall lui adresser un léger sourire et le professeur Rogue la fixer intensément de ses yeux noirs. Elle rougit légèrement à cause de tous ces professeurs qui la regardaient puis elle vit avec étonnement Elizabeth Kyle s'approcher et s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Bonjour, Kate, déclara la jeune fille, mal à l'aise.

\- Bonjour, Elizabeth, répondit-elle simplement.

\- Je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolée pour ce qui s'était passé en potions hier… On m'a raconté et… je suis contente que tu n'aies rien de grave…

\- Pourtant tu as bien comploté avec les autres filles pour arranger ce sale coup, non ? demanda Kate, qui avait vu les jeunes filles se réunir à plusieurs reprises, sans trace de méchanceté dans la voix.

\- Oui, c'est vrai… C'est même moi qui t'ai vue remonter des cachots un soir et qui ai tout dit aux autres filles mais… je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin… avoua-t-elle, sincèrement navrée.

\- Ha oui ? Et tu voulais quoi alors ?

\- Je voulais juste que, au pire, tu passes pour une idiote devant le professeur Rogue en ratant ta potion ou que tu sois gênée parce que tous tes vêtements auraient disparu, par exemple, mais je ne voulais pas que tu sois blessée… expliqua-t-elle, honteuse.

\- Ouais, c'est déjà pas très sympa tout ça… dit la brune en faisant la moue.

\- Ouais, je sais… En tout cas, je voulais te dire que je suis vraiment désolée et que je ne te chercherai plus des poux à l'avenir. Je me retire de ce jeu débile… T'avais raison depuis le début, Kate », déclara la jeune fille en se levant pour aller s'asseoir à une autre place.

Kate retint sa camarade par le bras et lui dit, avant de la laisser partir :

« C'est oublié, Elizabeth. Je ne t'en veux pas et je te remercie pour ces excuses. »

La jeune fille lui fit un léger sourire contrit puis elle partit s'installer un peu plus loin près de quelques amis de sixième et cinquième année.

.

La journée de Kate se passa globalement très bien mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui s'était produit hier. Entre l'accident en cours de potions, son passage à l'infirmerie, la prise de bec dans le bureau de Drawn, la conversation avec le professeur Rogue, le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné, l'aveu qu'elle lui avait fait puis l'irruption de Drawn et McGonagall dans les appartements du maître des cachots… Il faut dire qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment chômé hier…

Ce qui la perturbait surtout, c'était de ne pas savoir ce que le directeur des Serpentard pensait de tout ça. Certes, il l'avait laissée l'embrasser, il l'avait entendue dire qu'elle l'aimait et il l'avait regardée intensément dans les yeux en caressant son visage mais elle ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait par rapport à elle…

Il lui avait exposé des arguments, lui disant qu'il était trop vieux, qu'il n'était pas beau, qu'il était toujours son professeur et qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça puis, quand il avait voulu dire autre chose, Drawn avait frappé à la porte et débarqué comme une furie. Du coup, elle ne savait rien de ce qu'il pensait et elle avait terriblement peur qu'il ne la rejette maintenant qu'elle lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments à son égard…

Kate décida néanmoins de rester fidèle à elle-même et de ne pas aller importuner son professeur pour obtenir à tout prix des réponses à ses questions. Elle ne voulait pas le harceler et passer pour une enquiquineuse impatiente, alors elle le laissa réfléchir librement à tout ça, se disant qu'il lui ferait sans doute un signe, lorsqu'il serait prêt à discuter avec elle.

De son côté, Severus était sacrément embêté. Évidemment, il trouvait la jeune fille formidable, belle, intelligente et ainsi de suite, il trouvait exceptionnel le fait qu'une si charmante jeune fille lui ait avoué qu'elle l'aimait sincèrement et pas à cause de ce qu'il avait fait pour protéger Potter et il aurait voulu lui répondre directement qu'il l'aimait aussi et l'embrasser passionnément mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à faire ça…

Même si ce qu'il espérait secrètement depuis un certain temps s'était réalisé la veille, Severus avait bien réfléchi et il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser cette jeune fille s'éprendre de lui. Il était beaucoup trop vieux pour elle, beaucoup trop laid, beaucoup trop asocial, beaucoup trop cynique et il ne voulait pas l'enfermer avec lui dans sa sombre routine morose d'homme qui a déjà vu trop de choses et qui a trop vécu.

Il ne voulait pas lui gâcher la vie et flétrir, ternir et abîmer une petite fleur aussi pure, fraîche et délicate qu'elle par des années d'une vie monotone en sa sombre compagnie. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se réveille un beau jour à côté d'un vieil homme et qu'elle se demande pourquoi elle se trouvait là. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle regrette un jour d'avoir commis une telle erreur…

Il n'était pas à la hauteur, il ne pouvait pas la rendre heureuse, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle était jeune, jolie, intelligente et forte. Elle se remettrait vite de cette petite déception et elle passerait rapidement à autre chose. Elle ferait le bonheur d'un homme plus jeune, plus gentil et plus beau que lui. Elle aurait une belle vie et de beaux enfants. Lui, le sombre et cynique maître des cachots n'avait strictement rien à faire dans la vie idyllique qu'il lui avait construite de toutes pièces et qu'il espérait pour elle…

.

Quelques jours plus tard, le samedi, lors du petit-déjeuner, Kate reçut du courrier.

Une lettre venait de sa grand-mère, qui lui demandait si elle rentrait bien pour les vacances de Pâques car elle se réjouissait de la revoir, et l'autre, qui n'était pas signée, comportait simplement ces quelques mots : « _Descendez après votre petit-déjeuner_. »

La Serdaigle comprit immédiatement de qui provenait la missive car elle avait reconnu l'écriture fine et élégante et elle fit ce qui était inscrit sur le parchemin, disant à Luna qu'elle devait parler d'une chose avec le professeur Rogue.

Elle descendit donc dans les cachots et, sans autres précisions, elle décida d'abord d'aller frapper à la porte de son bureau. Elle avait vu juste car elle entendit aussitôt son professeur l'inviter à entrer.

Elle pénétra alors à l'intérieur de la pièce et, son cœur battant à tout rompre, s'approcha doucement du bureau derrière lequel il était installé.

« Merci d'être venue, miss Tates.

\- Je vous en prie, professeur », répondit Kate.

S'il lui servait du « miss Tates » avec sa voix froide et détachée et son air impassible, c'était déjà mal parti… En même temps, il ne l'avait jamais appelée autrement mais elle sentait qu'il avait pris sa décision et que ça n'allait pas lui plaire. Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre, ce serait trop dur.

« Miss Tates, je…

\- Inutile, professeur, l'interrompit-elle alors. C'est inutile de vous infliger cela. J'ai compris, dit-elle en le fixant de ses yeux chocolat. Je suis vraiment désolée si je vous ai causé des ennuis avec les professeurs McGonagall et Drawn, je ne voulais pas.

\- Vous ne voulez pas entendre ce que j'ai à vous dire ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Non. Je sais ce que vous voulez me dire et je ne le supporterai pas », répondit-elle en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

Elle ferma les paupières et lui tourna le dos pour sortir du bureau mais, arrivée devant la porte, elle fit volte-face et revint sur ses pas, avant de déclarer, les yeux étincelant de larmes :

« Vous allez encore me dire que vous êtes trop vieux pour moi, que vous n'êtes pas beau, pas gentil, pas de bonne compagnie et que vous êtes mon professeur. Vous allez me dire que ce n'est pas moi qui suis en cause mais uniquement vous. Vous allez me dire que je mérite quelqu'un de mieux que vous, de plus jeune, de plus beau… avec qui je pourrais fonder une famille et vivre une gentille petite vie heureuse et tranquille. Vous allez me dire que je vais gâcher ma vie si je choisis de rester avec vous et qu'un jour je me réveillerai avec des regrets. Vous allez me dire que je suis jeune et que je vous oublierai vite. Mais vous ne savez pas à quel point vous vous trompez ! Je me moque de tout ça car je n'en crois pas un mot ! Je vous aime et la seule chose qui pourrait me faire renoncer définitivement à vous serait de savoir que, vous, vous ne m'aimez pas. Alors, je vous ne le demanderai qu'une seule fois, professeur : m'aimez-vous, oui ou non ? »

Rogue la fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, totalement abasourdi. Elle avait dit exactement tout ce qu'il pensait, elle avait repris tous ses arguments, les uns après les autres, et les avait balayés d'un geste en déclarant que tout cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux.

Pouvait-il réellement se laisser aller à son envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait aussi ? Était-il certain qu'elle ne le regretterait pas un jour ou l'autre ? Pouvait-il vraiment prétendre à une incroyable part de bonheur avec tout ce qu'il avait fait de mal dans sa vie ?

Comme l'homme face à elle n'avait pas dit un mot depuis un petit temps déjà, Kate soupira, résignée, avant de déclarer :

« Je suis vraiment stupide… Je n'ai pas arrêté de dire aux autres que vous n'en aviez sûrement rien à faire de gamines telles que nous et voilà que je me comporte aussi bêtement qu'elles… Je sais bien que vous n'avez jamais aimé que Lily Evans, la mère de Harry Potter… Je suis désolée, je ne vous embêterai plus, professeur, c'est promis… Si vous pouviez oublier ce que j'ai dit, je vous en serai très reconnaissante… Au revoir, monsieur. »

Elle se détourna de lui une seconde fois, juste à temps pour cacher ses larmes qui commençaient à rouler sur ses joues, et elle se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte du bureau.

Lorsqu'elle mit sa main sur la clenche, Kate vit avec étonnement une grande main blanche s'abattre sur le panneau en bois de la porte au niveau de sa tête et sa jumelle douce et chaude se poser sur la sienne pour l'emprisonner. Elle sentit que son professeur se tenait derrière elle, dans son dos, à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle, son nez enfouis dans ses cheveux bruns afin de respirer son parfum délicat et sucré.

« Ne m'appelle plus jamais _monsieur_ ou _professeur_ , lorsque nous sommes seuls, Kate », décréta-t-il soudain d'une voix basse et grave.

La jeune fille frissonna en percevant son souffle chaud contre son oreille droite, en sentant la chaleur que diffusait son corps dans son dos et sa main sur la sienne et en l'entendant prononcer son prénom avec ce timbre de voix si sensuel.

« Et je ne veux pas oublier ce que tu m'as dit… » poursuivit-il en faisant glisser sa main sur la nuque de la Serdaigle avant de la poser sur son épaule.

Kate esquissa alors un mouvement pour se retourner et être face à lui. Il la laissa faire en ôtant ses mains mais il resta à la même distance d'elle, ce qui fit qu'elle se retrouva pratiquement collée contre son torse.

Elle leva alors son visage vers lui pour planter son regard chocolat dans ses yeux noirs. Rogue laissa naître sur ses lèvres un très léger sourire et essuya les perles salées qui avaient coulé malgré elle sur ses joues veloutées.

« C'est bien ce que tu avais l'intention de me dire, pas vrai ? demanda-t-elle alors.

\- Oui, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Et pour Lily…

\- Lily appartient au passé, coupa-t-il immédiatement. Toi, tu es mon présent et mon avenir », ajouta-t-il en caressant sa joue de son pouce.

La jeune fille lui sourit, ses yeux étincelant de bonheur, et il se pencha vers ses douces lèvres pour les embrasser tendrement.

Kate passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'homme pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui, elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier pleinement la saveur de ce baiser et elle entrouvrit légèrement ses lèvres pour lui laisser la possibilité de l'approfondir. Rogue glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de la Serdaigle et profita de l'opportunité qui lui était offerte en laissant sa langue découvrir, caresser et goûter la sienne dans un ballet buccal des plus passionnés.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, contraints et forcés, par manque de souffle, Severus murmura contre son oreille :

« Et pour répondre à ta question : oui, je t'aime. »

Kate se mit alors à rire, heureuse, avant de l'enlacer et de se blottir contre son torse, enfouissant son nez dans sa robe de sorcier pour humer son parfum masculin dont les notes principales étaient composées de musc, d'herbes sauvages et de parchemin.

Rogue l'entoura lui aussi de ses bras et la garda tout contre lui, ne parvenant plus à distinguer son propre rythme cardiaque de celui de la jeune fille, comme si leurs deux cœurs battaient désormais à l'unisson dans leur poitrine respective.

Soudain, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte mais, cette fois, Rogue avait dit tout ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il observa la jeune femme dans les yeux en posant son index sur ses lèvres roses pour l'inciter à garder le silence, il la plaça contre le mur du cachot, derrière la porte et ouvrit cette dernière de façon à dissimuler son élève.

« Severus ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall en entrant dans le bureau. Je vous en prie, par pitié, ne faites pas l'idiot !

\- Je vous demande pardon ? demanda le maître des cachots en haussant un sourcil noir.

\- Ne faites pas l'erreur que j'ai commise moi-même, il y a des années, et à deux reprises de surcroît ! Ne la repoussez pas alors qu'il est évident que vous l'aimez ! Vous avez droit au bonheur, Severus ! Vous et miss Tates ! Vous avez tous les deux vaillamment combattus, vous êtes sortis vivants de cette terrible guerre et vous avez tous les deux le droit d'être heureux.

\- Et que faites-vous de la différence d'âge et de nos statuts de professeur et d'élève ?

\- Ça n'a aucune importance, bougre d'imbécile ! répliqua-t-elle fermement. Ne me dites pas que j'arrive trop tard et que vous l'avez déjà repoussée avec toute la délicatesse dont je sais que vous pouvez faire preuve ! » le gronda-t-elle ensuite, le regard sévère.

Severus esquissa alors en sourire en coin devant l'énergie que Minerva mettait afin de lui faire entendre raison et referma la porte tout en se déplaçant pour dévoiler Kate qui se tenait dos au mur avec un incroyable sourire aux lèvres.

La jeune fille se détacha du mur et s'approcha de la directrice de Poudlard pour la prendre dans ses bras.

« Merci, professeur McGonagall, dit-elle, sincèrement émue et heureuse de l'avoir entendue dire tout ça à Rogue.

\- De rien, mon petit, répondit-elle, en caressant les cheveux et le dos de la Serdaigle. Mais j'espère que vous savez dans quoi vous vous lancez. Severus est loin d'être quelqu'un de facile.

\- Oui, je pense avoir saisi, dit-elle en riant et en se détachant de la vieille femme.

\- Je ne me serais jamais attendu à un tel discours de votre part, Minerva, déclara Rogue, réellement surpris. J'aurais pu prévoir qu'Albus fasse quelque chose comme cela mais certainement pas vous…

\- Je ne suis pas aussi insensible que vous ne le croyez tous. Moi aussi, j'ai été jeune, j'ai aimé et j'ai souffert en commentant des erreurs stupides comme laisser ma raison me dicter ma conduite et brider mon cœur, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne pouvais pas vous laisser commettre la même erreur.

\- Et pour miss Drawn et les autres filles, que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Kate.

\- Ne vous affichez pas en public et soyez discrets, cela va de soi. Essayez d'éviter les "farces" de vos camarades et de ne pas les chercher, miss Tates. Optez plutôt pour l'indifférence, conseilla-t-elle sagement. Et si jamais Vanessa vient encore s'en mêler, je vous garantis que je la stupéfixerai moi-même ! Je ne la supporte plus ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors, provoquant l'hilarité de la Serdaigle et la stupéfaction du maître des cachots.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	13. Concentration

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires!_

 _Merci à mortro pour son commentaire également ;-) Et, si ça peut t'aider,_ _pour "C'est ta chance", le chapitre qui concerne le flash-back quand Angélique a été placée à l'orphelinat, c'est le chapitre 73 "La naissance d'Angélique Sparks" ;-)_

 _Dans le chapitre précédent, Kate et Severus s'étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments et McGonagall avait même donné son approbation… ^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Concentration**

Severus et Kate avaient décidé de suivre les conseils avisés du professeur McGonagall et tentaient de se faire les plus discrets possible. Pour ce faire, ils avaient convenu d'agir comme ils l'avaient toujours fait et de continuer simplement de se voir les deux soirs par semaine pour – officiellement – parler recherches, livres, potions et autres.

Les camarades de dortoir de Kate et les filles des autres maisons savaient qu'elle se rendait chez leur professeur de potions régulièrement puisque Elizabeth le leur avait dit, elles savaient que la directrice était au courant puisqu'elles l'en avaient informée et, à présent, elles savaient que la Serdaigle avait l'autorisation et l'accord de cette dernière pour s'y rendre.

Bien qu'elles n'appréciaient pas cet état de faits, elles durent néanmoins l'accepter et, même si elles la regardaient toujours avec une haine non dissimulée, elles n'avaient plus tenté quoi que ce soit contre elle, refroidies par les trois jours de renvoi dont les septième année du cours de potions avaient toutes écopé.

Une autre qui enrageait de voir que Kate s'en était tirée sans aucun problème était Vanessa Drawn. Elle la regardait toujours comme si elle voulait lui arracher les yeux, essayait de la mettre dans l'embarras à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait et tentait encore de la discréditer aux yeux de Rogue, de McGonagall et de tous les autres professeurs mais sans succès…

Cela faisait environ trois semaines que Kate et Severus s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments l'un à l'autre et, bien que certains moments qu'ils passaient ensemble se révélaient un peu plus intimes et emprunts de tendresse avec des échanges de baisers et de caresses – rien d'autre pour l'instant –, ils n'en oubliaient pas moins leurs recherches et leur passion commune pour les potions.

.

Ce soir-là, la Serdaigle et le maître des cachots planchaient sur une potion destinée à stopper la propagation d'un poison ou d'un venin dans un corps, qui permettrait de laisser le temps aux médicomages et autres guérisseurs de trouver et de préparer l'antidote adéquat.

Kate était en train d'étudier attentivement un gros livre traitant des poisons, couchée dans le canapé du salon, sa tête reposant sur un accoudoir, ses pieds appuyés sur les coussins – elle avait évidemment tiré ses chaussures et était en chaussettes – et ses jambes légèrement pliées pour offrir un appui au grimoire qui faisait déjà son poids, en faisant de temps en temps passer une mèche de ses cheveux bruns sur ses lèvres, signe de grandes réflexions.

Elle n'était pas consciente que, installée comme elle l'était, sa jupe avait glissé vers ses hanches et dévoilait ses cuisses et que, si l'on se plaçait au bon endroit, il serait même possible d'avoir un aperçu assez intéressant sur sa culotte. Par contre, Rogue, lui, l'avait remarqué, et, bien qu'il ne se soit pas déplacé pour profiter de cet "aperçu", il n'en était pas moins troublé et ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur sa tâche depuis au moins dix bonnes minutes.

Assis dans un fauteuil une place tout près d'elle, il observait la jeune femme en lui lançant des regards en coin régulièrement tout en essayant vainement de se concentrer sur son propre livre qui traitait des venins.

« Tu crois qu'on pourrait utiliser l'angélique ? demanda-t-elle soudain, après plusieurs minutes de silence. C'est un antipoison reconnu même chez les Moldus. Bien sûr, il n'agirait pas pour guérir la personne du poison ou du venin qui aurait été inoculé mais il pourrait contribuer à ralentir ou même à stopper la propagation. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? » ajouta-t-elle en basculant sa tête vers l'arrière pour voir le visage de son compagnon.

Puis, s'apercevant qu'il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, même s'il gardait son regard fixé sur son livre, dont elle ne l'avait plus entendu tourner les pages depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant qu'elle y pensait, la jeune femme l'interpella alors :

« Severus ?

\- Hum… Oui ? répondit-il alors en revenant les pieds sur Terre.

\- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Non… avoua-t-il à contrecœur, ne supportant pas de reconnaître qu'il avait été inattentif.

\- Oh ! Le grand Severus Rogue n'était pas concentré ! Dix points de moins pour Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-elle alors, avant de rire, ravie de sa plaisanterie.

\- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi, répliqua-t-il, boudeur. N'empêche que c'est toi qui est la cause de mon manque d'attention, ajouta-t-il, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire ça.

\- Ah oui ? Et comment ai-je pu faire pour déconcentrer un maître en potions tel que toi ? » interrogea-t-elle, réellement surprise et un brin sarcastique.

Rogue laissa dévier son regard vers les jambes de la jeune femme en se raclant la gorge, quelque peu gêné, et Kate remarqua alors que sa jupe était légèrement remontée et offrait une vue assez intéressante sur ses cuisses.

Elle se mit à rire en refermant son grimoire puis elle se redressa et le posa sur la table basse, avant de se rasseoir correctement dans le fauteuil en lissant les plis de sa jupe sur ses genoux.

« Excuse-moi. Je n'étais pas consciente d'être une telle source de distractions pour toi, déclara-t-elle alors, sincère.

\- Non, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi… Je sais que tu ne le fais pas exprès, c'est ce qui te rend encore plus attirante à mes yeux… expliqua-t-il, légèrement confus.

\- Tu n'as pas à être gêné, Severus. Je suis contente de savoir que tu me trouves attirante, ça fait toujours plaisir, dit-elle en souriant. Tu sais, si tu veux, on peut…

\- Non, l'interrompit-il en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. Pas tant que tu seras élève à Poudlard. Et puis, je ne veux pas… je ne veux pas te brusquer.

\- Heu… Au risque de te décevoir, je dois t'avouer que… heu… je ne suis plus… "pure et innocente"… confessa-t-elle, hésitante, en se mordillant légèrement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Oui, je m'en doutais bien mais ce n'est pas une raison pour précipiter les choses. Et puis, je ne vois pas bien pourquoi tu penses que ça me décevrait, rétorqua-t-il, amusé par son embarras, en haussant un sourcil.

\- Ben, je ne sais pas… Je croyais que les hommes prenaient ça pour une sorte d'honneur ou de victoire d'être le premier pour une fille… expliqua-t-elle, malgré la rougeur de ses joues.

\- Ce qui compte pour moi ce n'est pas d'être ton premier mais bien ton dernier, répondit-il alors sérieusement en la regardant dans les yeux. Parfois, on peut être l'un et l'autre, parfois non. Nous avons chacun notre passé et c'est peut-être même mieux ainsi finalement…

\- Pourquoi tu crois que c'est mieux ?

\- Je m'en serais quand même un peu voulu de corrompre une jeune fille de dix-huit ans à mon âge… déclara-t-il, ironique.

\- J'ai dix-neuf ans ! s'écria-t-elle en riant.

\- Oh ! Pardon, Madame ! Tu es déjà si vieille ? Je pense que je vais jeter mon dévolu sur une autre fille plus jeune dans ce cas et vierge de surcroît ! plaisanta-t-il alors. En plus, j'ai vraiment l'embarras du choix !

\- Oh ! Non mais ! Tu n'es qu'un vieux pervers vantard et narcissique, Severus ! » s'exclama-t-elle en rigolant et en lui balançant un coussin à la figure, avant de s'élancer sur lui.

Rogue évita le coussin en le repoussant vivement d'une main pour l'envoyer valser dans un coin de la pièce puis il sursauta en réceptionnant Kate qui s'était installée à califourchon sur ses cuisses et qui avait décidé de l'embrasser pour le faire taire.

Il plaça ses mains au-dessus des hanches de la jeune femme, là où sa taille se creusait délicieusement, et profita pleinement du fougueux baiser qui lui était offert. Sa langue dut dans un premier temps batailler ferme pour avoir le dessus, avant que la Serdaigle ne daigne se soumettre et le laisse conduire la danse en poussant un léger soupir de satisfaction.

Bientôt, les mains de l'homme migrèrent imperceptiblement vers les fesses de la jeune femme et la pressèrent un peu plus contre lui, ce qui fit qu'ils se retrouvèrent dès lors collés bassin contre bassin.

Kate, dont les mains s'étaient faufilées dans les cheveux sombres du directeur des Serpentard, put alors sentir le désir qu'elle avait fait naître chez son compagnon et un sourire triomphant naquit sur ses lèvres qui étaient toujours contre la bouche de Severus.

« Où est donc passé votre légendaire self-control, monsieur l'espion ? demanda-t-elle, taquine, en s'écartant légèrement de lui, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres de celui du maître des potions.

\- Il est parti quand tu t'es assise sur mes jambes de cette façon, petite peste, siffla-t-il.

\- Parce que ça te déplaît ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

\- Absolument pas, rétorqua-t-il aussitôt. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas un jeune adolescent rongé par ses hormones et je sais me tenir correctement, même quand une superbe jeune femme tente honteusement de m'aguicher. »

Kate se mit à rire et voulut se relever pour aller se rasseoir dans son canapé mais Rogue l'en empêcha en la retenant fermement pour qu'elle reste assise sur lui. Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur dans sa direction et il lui fit comprendre d'un simple regard qu'il voulait qu'elle demeure simplement tout contre lui.

La Serdaigle se redressa donc un peu et se rassit correctement sur les genoux de Severus, ses deux jambes pendant d'un côté, ses bras entourant sa nuque et sa tête allant se nicher au creux de son cou. Rogue la serra alors dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses jambes d'une main tandis que l'autre était posée sur sa taille afin de la garder contre son torse.

« Je me sens bien avec toi, murmura-t-il, après avoir déposé un baiser sur ses cheveux.

\- Moi aussi, je me sens bien avec toi, Severus », répondit-elle en soupirant avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kate était en train d'étudier un livre de métamorphose dans le parc de Poudlard à côté de Luna.

C'était bientôt les vacances de Pâques et, pour une fois, le temps avait décidé d'être clément avec les habitants du vieux château écossais. Les deux Serdaigle en avaient donc profité pour aller réviser à l'ombre d'un arbre, bien installées sur une petite couverture, tandis que les autres les pointaient du doigt en disant qu'elles étaient folles car il ne faisait quand même pas si chaud que ça.

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que les deux filles étaient en l'occurrence loin d'être folles ou idiotes. En effet, Luna avait ensorcelé la couverture sur laquelle elles étaient assises afin qu'elle ne laisse pas passer l'humidité du sol et Kate avait lancé un autre sortilège pour réchauffer un peu l'atmosphère tout autour d'elles. Elles avaient donc bien bon et profitaient du silence du parc, de la vue et des odeurs printanières.

Alors que Kate était plongée dans un chapitre particulièrement intéressant, elle entendit soudain Luna, qui n'avait rien dit depuis au moins deux heures, déclarer de sa voix éthérée :

« Je crois que quelqu'un aimerait te parler, Kate. »

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son amie, surprise, avant de lever les yeux vers une personne qui se tenait debout devant elle et qu'elle n'avait pas entendue approcher.

« Salut, Kate ! » s'exclama alors Harvey Brodestock, son ex petit-ami, qui avait un an de plus qu'elle.

La Serdaigle le dévisagea pendant plusieurs secondes, hésitant entre lui répondre poliment et avec une certaine indifférence ou à l'invectiver de venir comme ça lui balancer un salut, après l'avoir quittée et ne plus lui avoir donné de nouvelles pendant des mois.

Finalement, elle opta pour la première solution qui était la plus sage et qui ne laisserait pas croire à ce prétentieux que cette absence de nouvelles, après trois ans passés ensemble, l'avait atteint ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

« Bonjour, Harvey, dit-elle en refermant son livre. À quoi Poudlard et moi devons l'honneur de ta visite ? demanda-t-elle, sarcastique. (Non, Rogue ne déteignait pas du tout sur elle, elle était déjà un peu comme ça à la base !)

\- Ah, Katinette ! Je te reconnais bien là ! s'exclama le jeune homme en riant.

\- Ne m'appelle pas Katinette, tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur de ça ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt, exaspérée. Mon prénom se compose de quatre lettres ! Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me donner un surnom plus long !

\- Bon, d'accord… Pardon, s'excusa-t-il, confus.

\- Ouais, c'est ça… marmonna-t-elle. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Mon chef m'a envoyé ici pour faire lire au professeur McGonagall sa proposition de réforme de l'enseignement. Il trouve que l'idée de Fudge et d'Ombrage n'était pas si mauvaise finalement mais qu'elle a été très mal introduite et exécutée. Alors, au bureau, on planche sur de nouveaux décrets et des idées pour améliorer la qualité de l'enseignement puis on demande l'avis de la directrice de Poudlard.

\- Ha, c'est intéressant, répondit-elle en feignant un intérêt poli.

\- Oui, c'est plutôt pas mal… Mon chef m'apprécie beaucoup, j'ai déjà eu plusieurs promotions et je le remplacerai sûrement quand il partira à la retraite, dit-il en gonflant sa poitrine d'orgueil.

\- C'est super pour toi. Je suis contente, dit-elle, impassible.

\- Tu sais, quand j'ai vu débarquer Goldstein et Boot au ministère en septembre, j'ai cru que tu serais avec eux. Comme je ne te voyais pas arriver, je leur ai posé la question et ils m'ont dit que tu étais retournée à Poudlard pour passer tes A.S.P.I.C.

\- Effectivement.

\- On ne t'a pas proposé de postes au ministère après la guerre ?

\- Si. Mais j'ai décliné toutes leurs offres.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que le ministère était corrompu avant la guerre, il l'était pendant et il le sera encore après. La preuve, pourquoi proposer des emplois à tous ceux qui ont combattu alors que nous n'avons même pas de diplômes ? Pour se racheter, se faire pardonner… C'est pitoyable, je ne travaillerai jamais pour eux.

\- Tu es bien trop intègre et scrupuleuse, Kate », répondit le garçon en secouant la tête, dépité.

Kate haussa les épaules, elle ne comptait pas changer d'avis ou faire croire qu'elle était d'accord avec lui alors qu'elle ne l'était pas tout ça pour faire bonne figure, et elle regarda Luna, qui écoutait la conversation comme s'il s'agissait d'un spectacle plutôt distrayant, puis elle l'entendit ajouter :

« J'ai croisé ta grand-mère un jour. Elle m'a dit que tu n'avais plus de cicatrice. C'est vrai ?

\- Oui, c'est vrai. Enfin, elle est toujours là mais beaucoup moins visible.

\- Madame Pomfresh a réussi à trouver un moyen pour te soigner ?

\- Non, c'est le professeur Rogue qui a trouvé.

\- R… Rogue ? bredouilla-t-il, incrédule.

\- Oui.

\- Tu… Tu lui as montré tes… ta… enfin ta cicatrice ? Toute ta cicatrice ? balbutia-t-il, les yeux ronds, sachant où elle était placée.

\- Absolument et figure-toi que, lui, il n'est pas parti en courant quand il l'a vue, répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

\- Moche comme il est, ça n'a pas dû lui faire peur, et, en plus, c'était sûrement la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait une fille presque nue…

\- Parce que tu te prends pour un Apollon et un Don Juan peut-être ? rétorqua-t-elle, furieuse, en se levant vivement.

\- Ben non… mais… Bon, bref ! éluda-t-il tout à coup, sentant qu'il allait s'enfoncer s'il continuait sur ce terrain-là. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, Kate et, en fait, tu me manques beaucoup et j'avais oublié comme tu étais jolie… Ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre, un jour, tous les deux ? C'est bientôt les vacances pour toi, alors, on pourrait se voir à Londres, proposa-t-il, charmeur, en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Et ma main dans ta figure, ça te dirait ? rétorqua-t-elle alors, scandalisée.

\- Hein ?

\- Dégage de ma vue, Harvey ! Et tout de suite !

\- Mais Kate ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Je croyais que tu serais contente que je te le propose, vu les torrents de larmes que tu as versés quand je t'ai quittée.

\- Va te faire voir ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse. J'espère bien que tu es déjà allé trouver le professeur McGonagall pour ton chef parce que, si je te croise dans un couloir, je te balance un sort de mon invention, et, crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de l'expérimenter ! le menaça-t-elle.

\- Bon, OK… fit le garçon en s'éloignant prudemment. Peut-être à une prochaine ! »

Kate le regarda s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe quant à sa dernière phrase, et elle demanda à Luna :

« Non mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas été claire et qui ne sais pas m'exprimer ou c'est lui qui est totalement débile ?

\- Personnellement, je pencherai plutôt pour la deuxième solution, déclara soudain Rogue qui venait de s'approcher sans un bruit et qui avait assisté dans l'ombre à toute la discussion.

\- Oui, je suis de l'avis du professeur Rogue », approuva Luna en hochant la tête de bas en haut, aucunement perturbée par son apparition soudaine.

Kate sourit à Severus, qui, en cet instant, semblait être tout particulièrement fier d'elle et de sa répartie envers ce garçon arrogant puis il déclara, en conservant son rôle de professeur :

« Vous devriez rentrer au château, mesdemoiselles. Même si je ne doute pas que vos sortilèges sont efficaces, la fraîcheur commence à tomber. »

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	14. Mamie!

_Haaaa!_

 _En retard! En retard! Je suis en retard! En retard!_

 _Désolée pour ce petit contre-temps, j'ai été pas mal occupée et voici le chapitre que vous attendez! Mille excuses, mes chers ami(e)s ;-)_

 _Merci encore à tous pour vos gentils commentaires!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Mamie !**

« Tu lui as bien dit dix-neuf heures ?

\- Oui, mamie, je lui ai bien dit dix-neuf heures.

\- Tu lui as bien dit aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui, j'ai dit aujourd'hui.

\- Et tu lui as donné la bonne adresse ?

\- Oui, mamie ! Pour qui tu me prends à la fin ? Je sais donner une adresse et une heure à quelqu'un sans me tromper ! » s'énerva la jeune fille.

Cela faisait trois jours que Kate était rentrée chez sa grand-mère pour les vacances de Pâques et, comme la jeune femme ne lui cachait jamais rien, l'aïeule était au courant de sa relation avec son professeur de potions et elle avait tenu à l'inviter manger ce soir pour faire sa connaissance.

La vieille femme, penchée par-dessus l'épaule de sa petite-fille, l'avait regardée écrire son invitation sur un morceau de parchemin, en précisant bien le jour, l'heure et l'endroit, puis l'attacher à la patte de son hibou, Thot, et elle avait observé le volatile s'envoler par la fenêtre avec un air sceptique, comme à chaque fois qu'elle regardait ces oiseaux s'envoler avec les précieux messages.

Assise à la table de la cuisine avec un mot fléché et ses lunettes sur son nez, elle reprit :

« Mais tu es sûre que ton hibou ne s'est pas trompé ? Tu n'as même pas écrit l'adresse de ton ami, tu as juste dit à l'oiseau de le porter à Severus. Tu es certaine qu'il a compris ?

\- Mais oui, mamie. Severus nous a répondu en plus, répondit la jeune fille, amusée par l'air clairement sceptique de sa grand-mère. Les hiboux sont très intelligents et ils comprennent tout ce que l'on dit. D'ailleurs, même si tu le fais toujours, tu n'as pas besoin d'écrire l'adresse sur ta lettre quand tu m'en envois une à l'école. Thot et les autres chouettes et hiboux de Poudlard savent où c'est et qui est le destinataire.

\- Ce ne sont quand même que des oiseaux, Kate…

\- Oui mais ce sont des oiseaux très très intelligents, dit-elle en appuyant sa tête contre l'épaule de sa grand-mère.

\- Ils sont quand même un peu rétrogrades, ces sorciers… déclara-t-elle en réfléchissant. Ils ne connaissent pas le téléphone ? Avec ça, au moins, on aurait tout de suite été fixées ! C'est une belle invention le téléphone…

\- Non mais ils ont la poudre de cheminette pour communiquer et se déplacer, répliqua Kate avec un grand sourire, sachant parfaitement ce que sa grand-mère pensait de ce moyen de communication.

\- Moi vivante, je ne te laisserai jamais t'immoler par le feu dans une cheminée, Kate Tates ! rétorqua-t-elle aussitôt avec vigueur.

\- Mais c'est sans danger, mamie, répondit-elle en rigolant.

\- Mieux vaut pas tenter le diable ! On n'est jamais trop prudent. Et puis, tu es ma seule petite-fille. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Déjà que j'étais morte d'inquiétude à cause de l'autre psychopathe qui ne voulait pas qu'on dise son nom…

\- Oui mais c'est fini tout ça et, si tu veux, je te promets que je n'utiliserai la poudre de cheminette qu'en cas de force majeure, mamie.

\- Oui, tu as plutôt intérêt… » rouspéta-t-elle.

Kate se mit à rire avant d'embrasser sa grand-mère sur la joue qui lui répondit par un sourire en tapotant gentiment son bras.

Quelques secondes plus tard, alors que la pendule commençait à sonner sept heures, elles entendirent toutes deux frapper à la porte de l'appartement. Le sourire de la vieille femme s'élargit et elle se leva de table pour aller ouvrir, suivie de près par Kate, qui ne l'avait plus vue se déplacer à une telle vitesse depuis pas mal de temps.

« Bonsoir ! Severus, c'est bien ça ? l'accueillit-t-elle. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Severus ?

\- Bonsoir, madame Tates, répondit Rogue en s'inclinant devant elle. Oui, c'est exact et vous pouvez bien sûr m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Oh, approchez, mon garçon, que je vous fasse la bise, dit-elle en lui faisant signe de se pencher vers elle. Vous êtes bien trop grand pour moi. Et, moi, c'est Margaret », déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Rogue fit ce que la vieille femme lui demandait avec une certaine raideur, pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de contacts physiques, mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien en laisser paraître et il offrit ensuite l'un de ses rares sourires à Kate qui avait revêtu une jolie petite robe grise assez simple et sobre à manches trois-quarts et décolleté rond avec une paire de baskets noires et qui avait tressé ses cheveux bruns en une longue natte qui reposait sur l'une de ses épaules.

« Allons, venez, entrez, ne restez pas là, conseilla la grand-mère en l'engageant à entrer à l'intérieur en faisant des moulinets avec ses bras. Tenez, donnez-moi votre cape, ajouta-t-elle en tendant ses mains vers lui.

\- Merci, dit-il en avançant et en lui donnant son vêtement.

\- Bonsoir, Severus, le salua Kate en s'approchant de lui pour venir se blottir dans ses bras, tandis que sa grand-mère accrochait la cape à une patère.

\- Bonsoir, Kate », répondit-il contre ses cheveux en la serrant contre lui.

La jeune fille leva ensuite son visage vers lui et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres closes.

« J'espère bien qu'elle vous embrasse mieux que ça quand je ne suis pas là ! s'exclama la vieille femme en revenant vers eux.

\- Mamie ! s'écria Kate en se tournant vers elle, choquée.

\- Rassurez-vous, Margaret, elle peut faire beaucoup mieux, répondit Rogue, amusé.

\- Allons, venez vous asseoir dans le salon, décréta-t-elle. Et, toi, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est moi qui t'ai élevée et qui t'ai tout appris. Ne fais pas ta prude ! ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de sa petite-fille en haussant les épaules.

\- Oui mais bon, c'est la première fois que Severus vient ici, tu pourrais faire un effort pour paraître normale ! répondit-t-elle, amusée.

\- Je ne suis pas normale, tout comme toi. Plus vite, il le saura, mieux ce sera. »

Rogue suivit grand-mère et petite-fille, qui se chamaillaient gentiment, jusqu'au salon, à la fois amusé et attendri par ce spectacle, et il s'installa dans un fauteuil à côté de Kate sous les ordres de Margaret.

La vieille dame lui proposa ensuite un apéritif et demanda à Kate d'aller chercher de quoi grignoter en attendant le repas. La jeune fille disposa sur la table basse quelques plats avec des chips, des olives et des petits toasts garnis de pâté et la grand-mère revint avec deux Gin tonic et un Martini pour sa petite-fille.

Chacun leva son verre pour trinquer à cette soirée et ils commencèrent à discuter tous les trois.

« Je vous remercie de m'avoir invité ici, Margaret, déclara Severus.

\- Oh mais je vous en prie. J'étais tellement contente quand elle m'a annoncé que vous étiez ensemble. Et puis aussi, j'entends parler de vous depuis si longtemps que je suis ravie de vous voir enfin en chair et en os.

\- Ah bon ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

\- Oh, rassurez-vous, elle n'a jamais rien dit de méchant sur vous, c'est une gentille fille, ma Kate. Elle était révoltée par les surnoms que les autres élèves vous donnaient et elle était convaincue que vous étiez sûrement l'un des professeurs les plus intelligents de Poudlard, elle vous admirait beaucoup. Je crois bien que vous étiez sur son petit podium personnel avec les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick », lui apprit-elle.

Rogue lança un regard à Kate qui rougissait un peu, après que sa grand-mère l'ait honteusement balancée comme ça, et elle lui sourit timidement.

« Je suis ravi de le savoir… répondit-il alors. Mais, justement, cela ne vous dérange pas que je sois plus âgé qu'elle ? demanda-t-il tout de même.

\- Bien sûr que non ! répliqua-t-elle aussitôt en haussant les épaules. Je ne fais pas attention à ce genre de détails, du moment qu'elle est heureuse, ça me convient parfaitement. Surtout que vous lui avez sauvé la vie lors de la bataille. Je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier de l'avoir fait. Si elle est toujours là, c'est grâce à vous.

\- Elle aussi m'a sauvé la vie… dit-il en la regardant tendrement dans les yeux. De toutes les façons possibles… »

Ils poursuivirent leur discussion tous ensemble puis, vers vingt heures, Margaret proposa de passer à table pour dîner. Severus eut l'honneur de présider la table et les deux femmes s'installèrent de chaque côté de lui.

La vieille dame tint à les servir tous les deux, alors que Rogue lui disait qu'il pouvait se servir tout seul et que Kate proposait de le faire à sa place, mais elle les fit taire fermement et remplit leurs assiettes.

De temps à autre, au cours du repas, Margaret se levait pour reprendre les plats de croquettes, de viande en sauce ou de salade et elle resservait Severus malgré ses protestations en lui disant qu'il était bien trop maigre et qu'il devait manger pour prendre des forces, sous le regard amusé de Kate qui ne songea même pas à tenter d'arrêter sa grand-mère.

Ils passèrent ensuite au dessert et, la grand-mère poursuivant dans son enthousiasme sans limite pour le nouvel ami de sa petite-fille, Rogue eut droit à trois parts de gâteau au chocolat, tandis que Kate riait devant sa mine stupéfaite, se disant qu'il était vraiment costaud s'il ne faisait pas une indigestion ce soir.

Au moment du café, Margaret en était à évoquer le moment où elle avait dû s'occuper de sa petite-fille et où elle s'est aperçue qu'elle était loin d'être une enfant comme une autre devant le maître des potions qui écoutait attentivement et patiemment toutes ses histoires.

« Ma petite Kate n'avait que six ans lorsqu'elle a perdu sa maman. Sa mère était ma fille unique, voyez-vous, et mon mari n'a pas supporté de la voir partir avant nous. Il l'a suivie quelques mois plus tard, expliqua-t-elle.

Kate était très triste, évidemment. Son père, qui ne l'a jamais reconnue et qui – on l'a appris plus tard – était un sorcier, s'était enfui quand elle n'avait qu'un an et voilà qu'elle n'avait plus de maman.

On était au mois de juillet et, après la cérémonie à l'église, lorsque l'on s'est rendu au cimetière pour la mise en terre, tout à coup, il s'est mis à neiger, alors qu'il faisait bien vingt-cinq degrés et qu'il y avait un soleil resplendissant.

J'ai regardé ma petite Kate, que je tenais par la main, et j'ai vu que la neige se concentrait principalement autour d'elle mais qu'elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir froid pour autant. Je l'ai prise dans mes bras et je lui ai demandé doucement si elle voulait bien arrêter de faire tomber la neige pour ne pas effrayer les autres gens. Elle a simplement hoché la tête et tout a disparu petit à petit.

C'est comme ça que, mon mari et moi, on a su qu'elle était différente.

\- Oui, ce sont des événements qui arrivent souvent aux jeunes enfants. Leur magie est fortement liée à leurs émotions. La neige symbolisait sa tristesse, expliqua alors Rogue en caressant doucement la main de la jeune fille.

\- Après, elle nous a fait des choses plus drôles ! fit la grand-mère, se rendant compte qu'elle avait un peu plombé l'ambiance. Tu te rappelles du pauvre chat de madame Martin ?

\- Oh, s'il te plaît, pas ça, mamie ! répondit Kate, gênée.

\- Figurez-vous qu'elle trouvait que le chat de ma voisine serait beaucoup plus beau s'il était rose et bleu ! À peine me l'avait-elle dit que j'entendais ma voisine hurler avant de la voir descendre les escaliers en courant parce que des petits voyous avaient peint son chat en rose et bleu ! »

Severus se mit à rire sincèrement et Kate sourit avant de déclarer avec aplomb :

« N'empêche que j'avais raison. Il était beaucoup plus beau comme ça et original en plus !

\- Oui, ça, c'est vrai, ma puce, approuva sa grand-mère. Ensuite, elle nous changeait sans arrêt la disposition de ses meubles dans sa chambre, elle modifiait ses habits selon son humeur du jour et, une fois, elle a même fait tomber monsieur Grappe sur ses fesses parce qu'il venait de m'insulter.

\- Il n'avait pas à t'insulter, affirma aussitôt la jeune femme.

\- Absolument, ma puce, et il a été bien puni, acquiesça la vielle dame. Et, bizarrement, le contrôleur des impôts sonnait chez lui deux jours plus tard… ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

\- Elle a un sacré caractère, c'est certain, mais maintenant je vois de qui elle tient ça, rétorqua Rogue en se souvenant du sort de Silence qu'elle avait envoyé à l'une de ses camarades qui avait insulté miss Lovegood.

\- Severus, vous ne pouvez pas me faire de plus grands compliments que de me comparer avec ma petite-fille, déclara la vieille femme, aux anges.

\- Eh bien, j'en suis ravi. »

Ils parlèrent encore un peu au salon, Kate ayant replié ses jambes sur le fauteuil et posé sa tête sur le torse de Severus qui l'entourait d'un bras, quand il déclara qu'il commençait à se faire tard et qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il s'en aille pour les laisser dormir.

« Vous n'allez pas reprendre le volant, après avoir bu des apéritifs et du vin, Severus ! Ce ne serait pas prudent.

\- Mamie, Severus n'a pas de voiture. Il transplane pour se rendre d'un endroit à l'autre.

\- Oh oui ! Évidemment ! Mais c'est la même chose, non ? Il faut être concentré et attentif pour disparaître d'un endroit et réapparaître dans un autre. Tu ne m'as pas dit que parfois des gens perdaient des morceaux en chemin ?

\- Je n'aurais jamais dû lui parler de ça… soupira Kate toujours contre Severus, désespérée par sa grand-mère qui était assez réfractaire à tous les modes de transports magiques.

\- Cela peut arriver dans certain cas mais, rassurez-vous, ça ne m'arrivera pas, voulut-il la convaincre.

\- Oh ! Il suffit d'une fois, mon garçon. Et alors, que ferez-vous avec un bras en moins ou une jambe ?

\- On les lui recollera, répliqua Kate, amusée. Les médicomages peuvent faire ça.

\- Eh bien, je préférerais qu'ils n'aient rien à recoller ! Non, vous allez rester ici, Severus. Vous partirez demain matin, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, décréta-t-elle alors.

\- Mais je… je ne veux pas vous déranger… Je ne veux pas m'imposer… balbutia Rogue, qui n'avait pas du tout prévu de se retrouver dans ce genre de situations.

\- Tsss, tsss, sottises, mon garçon. Vous ne nous dérangez pas du tout, rétorqua-t-elle en balayant ses dires d'un simple geste. Vous n'aurez qu'à dormir avec Kate.

\- Mais je… Le canapé sera très bien, tenta Rogue qui avait très chaud tout à coup.

\- Oh mais non, le canapé est presque aussi vieux que moi ! Vous serez mieux dans un lit quand même.

\- Je… Je n'ai pas de pyjama ! » essaya-t-il encore, alors que ses joues s'étaient teintées d'une subtile nuance de rouge.

Devant la réaction de cet homme, qui essayait à tout prix de se défiler pour ne pas partager le lit de sa petite-fille, Margaret tourna la tête vers Kate et lui demanda, incrédule :

« Ne me dis pas que cet homme est un vrai gentleman, Kate ?

\- Et si, mamie. Un vrai de vrai.

\- Vous n'avez encore rien fait avec elle ? interrogea la vieille femme, stupéfaite.

\- Hum… Non… avoua-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Pourquoi ? Elle n'est pas belle, ma petite-fille ?

\- Si, bien sûr que si… répondit-il en passant une main sur son cou, embarrassé.

\- Mamie ! Tu vois bien que tu le gênes ! intervint alors la jeune fille.

\- La révolution sexuelle et la libération des mœurs datent de mai 68, ça fait déjà trente ans, mon garçon, déclara-t-elle alors.

\- Oui, ben, apparemment, elles n'ont pas encore eu lieu chez les sorciers vu les mœurs dignes du Moyen Âge et les robes que tout le monde porte… répondit Kate à sa place.

\- Soit ! De toute façon, vous pouvez juste dormir. Je n'irai pas vérifier ce que vous faites ! » décréta la vieille dame de façon à clore le débat.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _Je voulais dédier ce chapitre à ma petite mamie à moi qui m'a grandement inspirée pour le personnage de la grand-mère de Kate. Si tu lis ça de là-haut, j'espère que ça t'a amusée et que tu as vu la ressemblance avec toi!^^_

 _Un gros bisou à tout le monde!_

 _A la prochaine! ;-)_


	15. Première nuit ensemble

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos messages qui me font très plaisir! Merci également à mortro et à Seleen ;-) Ravie que ça vous plaise!_

 _Alors, je me suis vue obligée de changer le rating de cette histoire à cause de ce chapitre…^^_

 _Attention: **lemon**!_

 _Bonne lecture! ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Première nuit ensemble**

Severus était à présent en pyjama, assis sur le lit paré de draps bleu ciel de la jeune fille, et il attendait qu'elle revienne de la salle de bain où elle était partie se changer pour la nuit.

Malgré son embarras plus qu'évident, Margaret avait rejeté tous ses arguments, avait décrété qu'il devait dormir chez elle pour ne pas prendre le risque de perdre un membre – elle était vraiment traumatisée par les transports magiques – et elle lui avait prêté un pyjama qui avait appartenu à son mari.

Rogue avait encore essayé de la rassurer pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui mais rien n'y avait fait. Il avait dû se résoudre à prendre les vêtements que la vieille dame lui donnait et il avait eu l'autorisation de les modifier par magie pour les ajuster à sa taille et à son goût.

Il avait donc allongé les jambes du pantalon tout en le rétrécissant à la taille, il avait appliqué à peu près le même traitement à la chemise et il avait transformé l'imprimé à carreaux vert et rouge en le remplaçant par du noir uni.

Il s'était alors changé dans la salle de bain et avait rejoint Kate dans sa chambre. La jeune fille avait ri de la mine quelque peu déconfite de son compagnon, qui n'avait pas su tenir tête et résister à une vieille femme de septante* ans, elle l'avait embrassé rapidement sur les lèvres et lui avait dit qu'elle allait revenir, avant de s'éclipser à son tour pour se changer avec sa chemise de nuit.

Assis sur le lit, les mains posées sur ses cuisses, il observait la chambre de la jeune fille.

Les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint bleu clair parsemé de toutes petites fleurs blanches, roses, vertes, jaunes et mauves, le tout dans les tons pastel. Son lit deux places orné de draps bleu ciel occupait le centre de l'espace, une petite table de nuit blanche était disposée de chaque côté du lit et, sur celle-ci se trouvait une petite lampe de chevet également bleu ciel et un réveil matin sur la table de droite. Une garde-robe en bois blanc était placée à côté de la porte de la chambre et un bureau et une chaise étaient disposés sous la fenêtre avec de part et d'autre des piles de livres qu'elle n'avait pas su ranger dans sa petite bibliothèque qui croulait littéralement sous le poids de tous ses livres.

Rogue sourit et secoua légèrement la tête de gauche à droite en se disant que, bientôt, le plancher allait peut-être céder et que tous ses bouquins allaient assommer la voisine ou le voisin d'en bas et la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à ce moment-là.

Le maître des cachots releva alors la tête pour voir la jeune fille qui était entrée et refermait la porte derrière elle. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux et avait revêtu une nuisette bleu nuit à fines bretelles, probablement en satin, dont le décolleté et le bas étaient garnis de dentelle blanche.

Il avala difficilement sa salive en la contemplant, totalement sous le charme de cette apparition féerique, et il l'entendit demander :

« Tu veux bien allumer la petite lampe près de toi ? »

Il acquiesça et appuya sur le petit interrupteur – heureusement qu'il avait grandi chez les Moldus, au moins, comme ça, il ne passait pas pour un idiot à cet instant – et elle éteignit le plafonnier, avant de se diriger vers son lit en criant :

« Bonne nuit, mamie ! »

Rogue la regarda, interloqué, tandis qu'elle s'était arrêtée près du lit et qu'elle levait un doigt en l'air comme si elle attendait quelque chose et il entendit bientôt la réponse de la grand-mère :

« Bonne nuit, ma puce ! Bonne nuit, Severus !

\- Heu… Bonne nuit, Margaret ! » répondit-il finalement en haussant le ton, après avoir été encouragé à le faire par un signe de tête de la jeune fille.

Kate se mit à rire, elle se pencha pour soulever la couverture de son côté, s'agenouilla sur son lit et se mit à quatre pattes pour aller embrasser Severus sur les lèvres, avant de lui souffler un petit « bonne nuit » à l'oreille, puis elle se coucha en se recouvrant du drap et en lui tournant le dos.

Rogue, qui était encore troublé par son apparition dans la chambre, l'ayant trouvée encore plus belle que d'habitude dans sa petite nuisette bleue, et, qui avait en plus eu un bel avant-goût de ce à quoi devait ressembler sa poitrine quand elle s'était penchée vers lui pour lui dire bonne nuit, ouvrit la bouche pour protester qu'elle lui tourne le dos de cette façon puis il la referma finalement avant d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit, se coucha à son tour sur le dos de son côté du lit et éteignit la lumière.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'entendit gigoter un peu dans son coin, se retourner pour se mettre sur le dos, pousser un soupir, sortir ses bras des couvertures puis finalement se tourner vers lui pour demander en chuchotant :

« Severus, tu dors ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-il aussitôt.

\- Je peux venir près de toi ?

\- Oui. Pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas ?

\- Parce que tu ne voulais pas dormir avec moi à la base, répondit-elle, amusée, en se rapprochant de lui et en venant déposer une main et sa tête sur son torse.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne voulais pas… souffla-t-il en l'entourant d'un bras.

\- Oui, je le sais. Et, d'ailleurs, même ma grand-mère a trouvé ça trop chou et complètement désuet, ajouta-t-elle en rigolant.

\- Pfff… Manquait plus que ça… » siffla-t-il en feignant d'être mécontent.

La jeune fille pouffa de rire et se colla un peu plus contre lui en poussant un soupir de satisfaction.

Tout à coup, Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait vraiment très chaud et que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Kate était trop près de lui, beaucoup trop près… Il pouvait sentir toutes les courbes de son corps se mouler contre son flanc gauche. Sa poitrine, son ventre, son pubis et ses jambes… Il sentait absolument tout malgré la fine barrière de tissu qui se dressait entre eux.

« Severus, est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

\- Oui… Pourquoi ? répondit-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

\- Parce que ton cœur bat beaucoup trop vite », dit-elle en posant sa main à l'emplacement de l'organe vital et en levant ses yeux chocolat vers lui.

Elle vit alors ses yeux noirs brûler de désir et il approcha lentement son visage de celui de la jeune femme pour poser ses fines lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'embrasser langoureusement en glissant une main dans son dos pour la rapprocher encore plus de lui et en enfouissant l'autre dans ses cheveux soyeux.

Rogue la fit ensuite légèrement rouler sur le côté de façon à se retrouver au-dessus d'elle, il plaça ses mains de part et d'autre de sa tête et sourit avant de parsemer son front, son nez, ses paupières, ses joues, ses lèvres, son menton, sa mâchoire, ses oreilles, son cou, ses épaules et le haut de sa poitrine de milliers de petits baisers légers et aériens qui la firent frissonner de plaisir.

Kate, qui appréciait beaucoup le traitement qu'il lui faisait subir, entreprit de caresser ses bras, son cou, son torse, ses épaules et son dos à travers le tissu de sa chemise de pyjama, en sentant que ces marques de tendresse réveillaient encore un peu plus la virilité de son compagnon qui durcissait contre sa cuisse. Encouragée par cette réaction, la jeune femme commença à défaire les boutons de sa chemise de pyjama.

Rogue interrompit alors ses baisers et releva son visage vers elle. Il lui sourit, étendit son bras pour attraper sa baguette magique, lança un sortilège d'Impassibilité en informulé pour insonoriser la pièce et verrouilla la porte, avant de reposer sa baguette sur la petite table de chevet.

Kate rigola, tandis qu'il revenait l'embrasser dans la nuque, à la jonction du cou et des épaules, et lui demanda, espiègle, ses yeux étincelant de malice :

« N'avais-tu pas dit quelque chose dans le genre : _pas tant que tu seras élèves à Poudlard_ ? »

Il émit une sorte de grognement, frustré d'être interrompu dans ses baisers, avant de relever la tête vers elle et de lui répondre d'une voix suave :

« C'est vraiment embêtant cette manie que tu as à te souvenir d'absolument tout…

\- Ça, oui, je veux bien le croire, répliqua-t-elle, amusée.

\- Mais sache que, ce soir, tu n'es pas une élève à Poudlard… Tu es simplement une jeune femme qui habite chez sa grand-mère… expliqua-t-il, ayant trouvé une parade à son problème.

\- Oh, je vois… C'est bien un raisonnement de Serpentard pour arriver à ses fins, ça…

\- Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu n'as qu'à me le dire et à me repousser », répondit-il alors, sincère, en plongeant ses yeux onyx dans ses prunelles chocolat, ne voulant pas l'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit.

Au lieu de le repousser, Kate l'attira à elle en agrippant les pans de sa chemise ouverte et elle l'embrassa avec passion en nouant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Rogue répondit aussitôt à son baiser, avant de se débarrasser de son haut de pyjama et de le laisser tomber à terre, à côté du lit.

Ensuite, Severus abaissa lentement les fines bretelles de sa nuisette, en caressant au passage ses épaules et ses bras, afin de découvrir la poitrine de la Serdaigle. Il l'observa d'abord un instant, avant de se mettre à caresser sa gorge, le haut de sa poitrine et ses clavicules avec la pulpe de ses doigts.

Puis, voyant ses tétons se dresser sous ses attentions, il effleura son sein droit en passant son pouce sur sa pointe brune érigée, arrachant par-là un soupir de la jeune fille, avant de cajoler le gauche de la même façon puis de les empaumer tous deux pour les pétrir doucement.

Kate poussa un gémissement de satisfaction et le fit se pencher vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres. Pendant qu'elle l'embrassait et qu'elle caressait son dos du bout des doigts, en l'effleurant à peine, traçant les contours de ses muscles et suivant le trajet de ses cicatrices, lui était reparti à l'exploration de son corps, caressant son ventre, ses flancs et ses hanches par-dessus le tissu satiné, puis, arrivé à ses cuisses, il glissa ses mains sous sa robe pour toucher sa peau qu'il trouvait encore plus douce que du satin.

Remontant lentement vers le centre de sa féminité, il rencontra sur son chemin une autre petite barrière de tissu. Décidant que déjà bien trop de vêtements couvraient sa belle, Rogue attrapa le bas de sa nuisette et la fit remonter vers le haut. Kate, ayant compris ce qu'il voulait, se redressa un peu et leva les bras pour lui permettre d'enlever totalement cet habit dérangeant qui fila rejoindre sa chemise de pyjama à côté du lit.

Il apprécia un instant le spectacle de ce corps presque nu sous les rayons de la lune, qui jouaient avec ses courbes en alternant ombre et lumière sur sa peau claire, et il fondit une nouvelle fois sur ses lèvres puis descendit doucement en laissant une traînée de baisers humides sur son oreille, sa mâchoire, son cou, ses seins, son ventre et son nombril.

Revenant à ce petit shorty noir qui couvrait cette zone tant convoitée, il glissa ses doigts sous le tissu élastique pour toucher le haut de ses cuisses et de ses fesses en en suivant simplement le contour, avant de se décider à le lui ôter. Il l'abaissa lentement, le fit glisser sur ses cuisses et l'enleva, une fois parvenu à ses chevilles. Il le brandit en signe de victoire avec un sourire en coin, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Kate, et il le laissa tomber par terre également.

« Tu es si douce et si belle… » murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et chargée d'envie, ses yeux noirs étincelant de désir.

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle, il embrassa ses chevilles, ses mollets, ses genoux, ses cuisses, tandis que la jeune femme avait fermé les yeux, puis il écarta petit à petit ses jambes pour déposer ses baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses puis finalement sur son intimité.

« Oh ! s'exclama tout à coup Kate en rouvrant les yeux au contact de la bouche de Severus sur son sexe.

\- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il aussitôt en relevant son visage vers elle.

\- Heu… Rien… C'est juste que… je n'ai pas l'habitude de ça… dit-elle en rougissant.

\- Si tu ne veux pas ou que tu n'aimes pas, j'arrête tout de suite, proposa-t-il immédiatement, ne voulant pas la forcer à faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle désapprouverait.

\- Non, je suis d'accord et… j'aime bien », répondit-elle ses joues toujours bien rouges.

Rogue lui sourit alors et reprit sa place entre ses cuisses. Il agrippa ses fesses en embrassant sa vulve puis il introduisit sa langue dans son vagin et entama de petits mouvements circulaires et de va-et-vient. Kate gémit de plaisir, replia ses jambes en les écartant un peu plus pour avancer son bassin vers lui, posa ses mains sur sa tête afin d'enfouir ses doigts dans ses cheveux noirs et elle commença à onduler légèrement du bassin.

Ne supportant plus cette exquise torture et désirant sentir son amant réellement en elle, la jeune femme l'implora d'une voix tremblante et chargée d'envie :

« Severus, viens maintenant… Prends-moi… Je te veux en moi… »

Rogue sortit sa langue de son antre chaud et salé et croisa son regard brûlant de désir. Il remonta alors vers sa bouche pour l'embrasser et elle entreprit de le débarrasser de son bas de pyjama. Finalement, il l'aida à l'enlever totalement et le jeta par terre avec les autres vêtements, avant de s'étendre entièrement sur le corps ardent de la jeune femme, s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras pour ne pas l'écraser.

Kate put alors sentir l'érection de son compagnon pulser contre le bas de son ventre. Elle se colla à lui, l'embrassant avec ardeur et caressant ses épaules, son dos et ses fesses, et elle gémit de plaisir quand il entra enfin en elle.

« Je t'aime, lui susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille en frôlant son lobe de ses lèvres, avant d'entamer des mouvements de va-et-vient.

\- Moi aussi… je t'aime… » haleta-t-elle en réponse en s'accrochant à ses épaules.

Il commença à la pénétrer lentement afin de profiter pleinement de ce premier contact si intime entre eux puis, sentant les hanches de la jeune femme l'accompagner dans ses mouvements, il accéléra peu à peu la cadence et augmenta la force de ses coups de rein, provoquant ainsi des soupirs et des gémissements de leur part à tous les deux.

Entendant le sommier du lit craquer à cause de leurs ébats, les gémissements de Kate, sa petite bouche murmurer son prénom ainsi que des encouragements et les bruits de leurs corps se rencontrant voyant le visage en sueur et crispé par le plaisir de la jeune femme, ses yeux chocolat briller intensément, ses joues rougies et sa poitrine trembloter sous ses assauts et sentant leurs effluves se mélanger, son souffle chaud sur son corps, sa peau douce et tendre sous ses doigts, la chaleur de son corps sous le sien et la sentant soudain enfoncer ses ongles dans la peau blanche de ses épaules et ses chairs se contracter autour de lui, il se déversa alors en elle en poussant un râle de plaisir tandis qu'elle gémissait également.

Severus reposa sa tête dans la nuque de Kate, le temps que leurs rythmes cardiaques redeviennent normaux. En attendant, la jeune femme avait glissé ses mains dans les cheveux ébène de son amant et caressait tendrement sa tête. Au bout d'un moment, Rogue se redressa, embrassa la Serdaigle sur les lèvres, se retira et roula sur le côté pour la libérer du poids de son corps.

Kate se rapprocha de lui, qui l'entoura immédiatement d'un bras, posa sa tête sur son épaule et murmura, encore essoufflée :

« Tu peux lever… les sortilèges. Ma grand-mère… va s'inquiéter… si elle n'entend rien… dans ma chambre… de toute la nuit.

\- D'accord, répondit-il en tendant son autre bras vers sa baguette magique avant de lancer les contre-sorts.

\- Merci.

\- Pour les contre-sorts ou pour…

\- Pour les deux, Severus », répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Rogue esquissa un sourire en coin, prit le menton de Kate dans sa main pour lui faire lever son visage vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je t'aime », déclarèrent-ils en même temps, avant de se laisser tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

*Soixante-dix ans pour vous, mes amis français 😉

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu ;-)_

 _A la prochaine!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	16. Vacances tranquilles

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires! Et merci aussi à Athina ;-)_

 _Je vous annonce que ce chapitre est l'avant-dernier, alors enjoy! ^^_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Vacances tranquilles**

Le lendemain, Severus fut réveillé par les rayons de soleil qui s'infiltraient dans la chambre de la jeune fille par la fenêtre dont ils avaient omis de tirer les rideaux. Il cligna un peu des yeux pour s'habituer à cette lumière vive du printemps puis baissa la tête pour contempler la jeune femme qui continuait de dormir, blottie contre son torse.

Il sourit largement, ne s'étant jamais senti aussi heureux qu'en cet instant, et resserra son étreinte autour de ses épaules pour la presser contre lui et déposer un baiser sur son front lisse et totalement détendu.

Kate ouvrit les yeux au contact des fines lèvres de son compagnon sur sa peau, elle leva son visage vers lui, sourit et déclara en s'étirant comme un chat :

« Bonjour, Severus.

\- Bonjour, Kate.

\- Ça va ? Tu n'es pas trop déçu d'avoir été obligé de dormir ici avec moi ? demanda-t-elle, taquine.

\- Absolument pas, répondit-il, amusé, avant de se pencher vers ses lèvres pour lui offrir un baiser. Mais maintenant tu peux avouer que tout ceci n'était qu'un piège savamment orchestré par ta grand-mère et toi », ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

La Serdaigle éclata de rire avant de rétorquer :

« Même pas ! Alors, tu imagines ce que ça aurait donné, si on avait vraiment comploté contre toi ?

\- Je n'ose pas envisager une telle hypothèse, c'est bien trop horrible…

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire ! » s'exclama-t-elle, enjouée.

Rogue l'embrassa une nouvelle fois en la serrant contre lui et ils restèrent enlacés un petit moment en silence.

« Vous êtes réveillés, les enfants ? entendirent-ils soudain Margaret crier depuis une autre pièce.

\- Oui, mamie ! répliqua aussitôt Kate en se redressant légèrement sous le regard surpris de Severus, qui craignait de voir débouler la grand-mère dans leur chambre alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus.

\- Ha ! C'est parfait ! Je vous attends dans la cuisine ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt !

\- OK, mamie ! On arrive tout de suite ! » répondit la jeune femme en se redressant et en passant en position assise.

Elle tourna la tête vers Severus, qui s'était également assis dans son lit et lui demanda gentiment en pointant le sol à côté de lui :

« Tu me passes ma robe de nuit et ma culotte, s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui, tiens, dit-il aussitôt, après s'être penché, en lui tendant ses vêtements.

\- Merci. »

Elle renfila immédiatement sa nuisette bleu nuit et son shorty noir pendant que Rogue remettait son pantalon et sa chemise de pyjama puis elle vint se poster devant lui, qui avait fini de boutonner sa chemise, et voulut l'entraîner vers la cuisine.

« Attends ! dit-il en lui résistant alors qu'elle le tirait par la main.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée, en se tournant vers lui.

\- Je ne vais tout de même pas me présenter en pyjama devant ta grand-mère ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Elle aussi sera en pyjama ou en chemise de nuit, tu sais, répliqua-t-elle simplement, ne voyant pas du tout le souci.

\- Ah bon ? répliqua-t-il, surpris.

\- Ben oui, on a toujours fait ainsi, lui expliqua-t-elle. Ce n'était pas comme ça chez toi ?

\- Non. Chez moi, personne ne descendait dans les pièces communes tant qu'il n'était pas décemment habillé et apprêté.

\- Tu n'as jamais vu tes parents en pyjama ou même tout nus ? interrogea-t-elle innocemment, les yeux ronds, jugeant ce genre de situations totalement incongrues.

\- Bien sûr que non ! » rétorqua-t-il aussitôt, choqué par ses propos.

Kate se mit à rire de son air scandalisé puis elle se reprit et déclara :

« Je suppose que tout le monde n'a pas été élevé de la même façon, c'est normal. Tu préfères t'habiller avant d'aller prendre ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- Oui, j'aimerais mieux… répondit Rogue.

\- Pas de problème. Tu n'as qu'à aller te changer dans la salle de bain et tu nous rejoins après, dit-elle gentiment, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Tu as vu hier où était la cuisine, ajouta-t-elle en sortant de la chambre devant lui.

\- Oui, j'arrive tout de suite », répondit-il, reconnaissant envers la jeune fille qui le comprenait tellement bien.

Kate arriva alors la première dans la cuisine et sa grand-mère, qui avait fait l'effort de mettre une robe de chambre sur sa chemise de nuit pour ne pas effrayer Severus, s'exclama avec un grand sourire en la voyant arriver :

« Oh ! Toi, tu as eu ce que tu voulais !

\- Chut ! Mamie ! rétorqua-t-elle vivement, les joues roses.

\- J'ai pas raison peut-être ? rétorqua la vieille femme en haussant un sourcil.

\- Si, répondit honnêtement Kate. Mais fais un effort, s'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que Severus soit gêné devant toi, demanda-t-elle prévenante, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- D'accord, d'accord… concéda Margaret. Je serai sage comme une image. D'ailleurs, où est-il, ton cher et tendre ? interrogea-t-elle en relâchant sa petite-fille, après l'avoir étreinte.

\- Dans la salle de bain. Il ne voulait pas se montrer en pyjama devant toi.

\- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas fait comme tout le monde ?

\- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Mais, chez eux, ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de prendre leur petit-déjeuner en pyjama. Tout le monde devait être habillé avant de se présenter devant les autres, expliqua-t-elle brièvement.

\- Haha… Ça ne devait pas être folichon chez eux… rétorqua la vieille femme.

\- Non, pas vraiment… » approuva la jeune fille, pensive.

Rogue les rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, il salua Margaret, s'installa à table à côté de Kate et ils prirent leur repas tous ensemble en discutant comme la veille.

Le maître des potions repartit finalement chez lui vers dix heures et demie pour laisser la jeune femme étudier pour ses A.S.P.I.C. mais il lui proposa de revenir la voir durant les vacances et même de l'inviter à passer du temps en sa compagnie chez lui.

.

C'est ainsi que Kate partagea son temps entre ses devoirs, ses révisions pour les A.S.P.I.C., ses sorties pour voir quelques amis et amies, ses moments passés avec sa grand-mère et ses instants partagés avec Severus.

Tantôt c'était l'homme qui venait lui rendre visite chez sa grand-mère et passait du temps avec elles deux chez elles ou ils sortaient parfois en forêt, là où ils étaient sûrs de ne croiser personne de Poudlard, tantôt c'était Kate qui se rendait chez lui en transplanant – avec accord préalable de la vieille femme qui jugeait si sa petite-fille était assez en forme pour le faire sans risque de se désartibuller – et ils discutaient, élaboraient des potions, faisaient des recherches ou bien le professeur l'aidait pour certains points de matière qu'elle ne comprenait pas ou pour lesquels elle se posait des questions ou encore ils partageaient des moments plus intimes, tendres et charnels.

La Serdaigle passa ainsi plusieurs nuits au cours de ses vacances chez le maître des cachots et ils en profitèrent pour se découvrir l'un l'autre petit à petit.

Rogue appréciait grandement tous les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble que ce soit chez la grand-mère de la jeune fille pour boire un thé ou déguster un bon repas, en balade en forêt pour aller cueillir des ingrédients pour les potions, chez lui pour travailler, discuter, faire des potions ou tout simplement pour s'aimer. Il n'en revenait pas de la chance qu'il avait et jetait souvent des regards à la dérobée à la jeune femme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien là et qu'il ne rêvait pas.

.

Quelques jours avant leur retour à Poudlard, alors que Kate, qui avait passé la journée à étudier chez Severus, tandis que lui-même corrigeait des devoirs d'élèves, rangeait ses affaires pour retourner dormir chez sa grand-mère, Rogue lui proposa, après avoir jeté un œil à la pendule qui indiquait déjà vingt-trois heures quarante-sept :

« Tu sais, tu peux rester dormir ici. Il est déjà tard et tu sais bien combien ta grand-mère déteste que tu transplanes, surtout quand tu es fatiguée.

\- C'est gentil, Severus, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. Mais je ne peux pas rester dormir aujourd'hui… ajouta-t-elle, mystérieuse.

\- Et pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ? demanda-t-il, déboussolé, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment ma bonne période en ce moment… tenta-t-elle de lui expliquer.

\- Comment ça ? répliqua-t-il, ne voyant pas de quoi elle pouvait bien parler.

\- J'ai mes règles, Severus, lui avoua-t-elle alors, constatant qu'il ne comprenait pas, après avoir poussé un soupir, résignée.

\- Oh… fit-il simplement, songeant qu'il était vraiment stupide pour ne pas avoir pensé à ça. Mais ça ne fait rien, tu peux quand même rester, ajouta-t-il ensuite. Je ne vois pas bien ce que ça change.

\- Mais je… je ne pourrai pas… balbutia-t-elle, les joues roses.

\- Kate, déclara-t-il doucement en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Nous ne sommes pas forcés de coucher ensemble à chaque fois que tu dors avec moi. Ce que j'aime surtout dans le fait de passer la nuit en ta compagnie c'est de t'avoir auprès de moi, de sentir ton corps contre le mien et de pouvoir te contempler dès mon réveil, lui expliqua-t-il gentiment en caressant sa joue, avant d'esquisser un sourire.

\- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-elle, surprise par tant de romantisme et de douceur.

\- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il fermement. Évidemment, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! J'adore faire l'amour avec toi mais il n'y a pas que ça qui compte dans une relation », ajouta-t-il aussitôt.

La Serdaigle se mit à rire de sa réponse si franche puis elle l'enlaça, reconnaissante, avant de le remercier et de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Alors, tu restes avec moi ? demanda-t-il, la joue appuyée contre sa tête.

\- Oui, je reste avec toi, confirma-t-elle, heureuse, toujours blottie contre son torse.

\- Que préfères-tu : chemise ou pyjama ?

\- Chemise. Je ne vais pas te donner trop de travail si tard, répondit-elle, prévenante.

\- Oh mais ça ne me dérange absolument pas. C'est pratiquement la même chose pour moi, ça ne me prendra pas plus de temps de modifier l'une ou l'autre.

\- Chemise quand même, confirma-t-elle. Merci, Severus.

\- De rien, ma chérie » répondit-il en caressant sa joue, avant de monter avec elle à l'étage et de métamorphoser l'une de ses chemises afin qu'elle soit plus ou moins à la bonne taille pour elle.

Kate prit rapidement une petite douche pour se rafraîchir un peu et se changea avant de retrouver Severus, qui l'attendait dans sa chambre, assis dans son lit en pyjama, un livre à la main.

Il leva ses yeux noirs vers elle, sourit, referma son livre et le posa sur sa table de chevet quand il la vit pénétrer dans la chambre et l'engagea à venir se coucher auprès de lui en soulevant la couverture et en tapotant sa place.

La jeune femme pouffa de rire avant de sauter sur le lit, de se glisser dans les couvertures et de se blottir contre lui.

« Tu sais, tu ressembles à un petit papy quand tu fais ce genre de choses, déclara-t-elle, railleuse.

\- Et toi, tu me fais penser à une fillette de cinq ans quand tu sautes sur mon lit ainsi, rétorqua directement Rogue. Ne t'ai-je pas déjà dit d'éviter de faire ça ? demanda-t-il d'un air faussement sévère.

\- Si, mais j'aime bien t'embêter, répondit-elle avant de lui tirer la langue.

\- Très mature, bravo… dit-il, sarcastique.

\- C'est ça de sortir avec une fille qui a vingt ans de moins que vous, Monsieur, répliqua-t-elle sans se démonter.

\- Merci bien… Voilà que j'en prends pour mon grade…

\- Tu regrettes de m'avoir dit de rester maintenant, hein ? demanda-t-elle, espiègle.

\- Hum… Je ne sais pas, je réfléchis encore… fit-il en feignant de songer sérieusement à tout ça.

\- Je n'en pense pas un mot et je t'aime, Severus, déclara Kate, après avoir ri à sa remarque.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kate », répondit Rogue en la serrant contre lui, avant de déposer un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, Rogue, sentant la chaleur émaner du corps de la jeune femme et se propager jusqu'au sien, trouva qu'elle avait une température légèrement plus élevée que d'habitude. Il porta une main à son front pour vérifier, fronça les sourcils en pensant qu'elle devait faire un peu de fièvre et attendit patiemment son réveil en caressant doucement ses cheveux, son épaule et son bras.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle s'étira un peu et salua Severus avant de l'embrasser sur les lèvres.

« Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, soucieux.

\- Oui. J'ai juste un peu mal au dos. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense que tu fais un peu de fièvre, répliqua-t-il.

\- Oh, ne t'en fais pas ! C'est toujours comme ça, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt. Ma température est un peu plus élevée mais pas de beaucoup.

\- Ha, d'accord… acquiesça-t-il. Tu as mal au dos ? répéta-t-il, préoccupé.

\- Oui, c'est l'un des nombreux inconvénients, en plus des maux de ventre et de tête et de la légère augmentation de température, expliqua-t-elle en grimaçant. Celui qui croit que c'est mieux d'être une fille n'a pas vraiment réfléchi à tout, je pense… ajouta-t-elle en secouant lentement la tête.

\- Voudrais-tu un petit massage pour te soulager un peu ? proposa-t-il alors aimablement.

\- Tu accepterais de me masser le dos ? demanda-t-elle, étonnée.

\- Bien sûr puisque je te le propose, répondit-il aussitôt.

\- D'accord alors, je veux bien ! Merci, répliqua-t-elle, ravie.

\- Enlève ta chemise, ce sera quand même plus facile comme ça », conseilla Rogue, amusé par son enthousiasme.

La chemise de nuit passa immédiatement par-dessus sa tête pour finir sa course par terre et elle se retourna et s'allongea sur le ventre en passant ses bras en dessous de son oreiller.

Severus fit venir à lui une fiole contenant de l'huile essentielle de lavande connue pour son action antidouleur et de décontractant musculaire, il enjamba les cuisses de la jeune femme pour venir se placer juste en dessous de ses fesses, remonta ses manches de pyjama et versa un peu d'huile dans ses mains, avant de poser la fiole sur la table de chevet.

Il réchauffa l'huile entre ses mains pour lui éviter la sensation désagréable d'un liquide froid s'écoulant soudain sur son dos puis, quand il les jugea suffisamment chaudes, il les posa à la base de sa colonne vertébrale juste au-dessus de l'élastique de sa culotte et remonta doucement vers le haut en appuyant sur son dos jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux puis en redescendant dans son cou et sur ses épaules.

Sa première manœuvre fut ponctuée d'un profond soupir de satisfaction de la part de Kate et Severus sourit, ravi de sa réaction, avant de remettre un peu d'huile sur ses mains et de réitérer sa manœuvre puis de poursuivre le massage.

Il massa méthodiquement et avec rigueur le dos de la jeune fille en insistant principalement sur le bas de son dos et au niveau de ses trapèzes, de son cou et de ses épaules, car elle était vraiment tendue dans ces zones-là, et il effleura également ses flancs et le renflement que ses seins faisaient en étant ainsi écrasés contre le matelas, pour leur propre plaisir à tous les deux, provoquant des éclats de rire et des frissons à Kate.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, après plus d'une demi-heure de massage, il embrassa chacune de ses épaules en caressant ses bras et déclara d'une voix aussi chaude et douce que ses mains en se mettant sur un coude à côté d'elle :

« J'ai terminé.

\- Hum… Dommage… soupira-t-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

\- Je ne suis pas contre réitérer l'expérience, si ça te plaît tant, proposa-t-il, amusé.

\- Super idée, je retiens », répliqua-t-elle en se mettant sur le côté et en se rapprochant de lui pour lui offrir un long baiser.

Rogue la serra dans ses bras et caressa son dos pendant qu'il l'embrassait puis ils se levèrent et s'habillèrent avant de descendre déjeuner ensemble.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous a plu!_

 _A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre de cette fiction!_

 _Bisous ;-)_


	17. Tout est bien qui finit bien

_Coucou!_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires au cours de cette histoire et merci aussi à Athina ;-)_

 _Dernier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ;-)_

 _Bonne lecture!_

 _Ah oui! **Attention** : **lemon** ;-)_

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Tout est bien qui finit bien**

Les vacances de Pâques étaient passées à une vitesse folle et Kate était déjà de retour à Poudlard pour la dernière ligne droite avant de décrocher son diplôme.

Severus et elle avaient convenu d'agir comme avant les vacances et la jeune fille le retrouvait dans ses appartements deux soirs par semaine afin de poursuivre leurs recherches, discuter et se donner un peu de tendresse l'un à l'autre après tous ces instants où ils se voyaient forcés de feindre l'indifférence au cours de la semaine.

Évidemment, la situation était quelque peu délicate pour eux deux car, afin d'être certain de ne pas se faire prendre ni de s'attirer mutuellement des ennuis, le directeur des Serpentard avait décidé, avec approbation de la jeune fille, qu'ils ne coucheraient plus ensemble tant que la Serdaigle serait toujours élève à Poudlard, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Mais cette résolution, qui lui avait paru si belle, si pleine de bon sens et si simple à tenir durant à peine plus de deux mois, commençait peu à peu à peser sur le moral et l'humeur de Severus et se répercutait sur l'ensemble de ses classes qui faisaient les frais de sa frustration…

Kate, qui payait également les pots cassés avec ses camarades, décida que la comédie avait assez duré et, une fois chez lui pour leur rendez-vous bihebdomadaire, elle déclara résolue, après avoir déposé son sac par terre :

« Écoute, Severus, si c'est pour être d'une humeur massacrante comme celle-ci et pour te défouler sur tous tes élèves, je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était très facile d'y remédier.

\- Non, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas, refusa-t-il, catégorique. Comme ça, au moins, on n'aura rien à nous reprocher.

\- Mais, de toute façon, on est ensemble, répliqua-t-elle, aberrée. Donc, ça ne change strictement rien.

\- Si, ça change le fait que je ne couche pas avec une étudiante, répondit-il en trempant la pointe de sa plume dans l'encre rouge pour corriger un devoir.

\- Tu l'as fait pendant les vacances, rétorqua-t-elle, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- Nous n'étions pas à l'école.

\- Tu es impossible ! s'énerva-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Je le sais, ma chérie, se contenta-t-il de répondre, avant d'esquisser un sourire en coin, toujours assis derrière son bureau.

\- Bon, très bien. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, dans ce cas, affirma-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, inquiet, en fronçant les sourcils et en dirigeant son regard vers elle, songeant qu'elle en avait peut-être assez et qu'elle voulait le quitter.

\- Je vais te violer ! décréta-t-elle en posant ses mains à plat sur son bureau et en approchant son visage à seulement quelques centimètres du sien.

\- Tu es bien trop douce et gentille, tu ne ferais pas ça, répondit-il, amusé et pas du tout effrayé par sa menace.

\- Oh, si ! Je vais le faire et tout de suite, d'ailleurs ! » confirma-t-elle avant d'enjamber ses cuisses pour s'installer sur lui et de fondre sur sa bouche.

Rogue accueillit avec plaisir le fougueux baiser qu'elle lui offrait et apprécia les caresses qu'elle prodiguait à ses cheveux, son cou et son torse, puis la sentant peu à peu se calmer et s'apaiser d'elle-même, il l'écarta légèrement de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien et l'entendit implorer doucement :

« S'il te plaît… Fais-moi l'amour… Moi aussi, j'en ai envie…

\- Je le sais mais nous ne pouvons pas… répondit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

\- Je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureux.

\- Moi aussi, soupira-t-il en la serrant étroitement contre lui. Mais il ne reste plus qu'un mois et ce sont bientôt tes examens…

\- Justement, ça nous détendrait tous les deux pour aborder la session », répliqua-t-elle, espiègle, avant de déposer un baiser à la jonction de sa nuque et de ses épaules.

Le maître des potions émit un rire bref et frissonna de plaisir au contact de ses lèvres douces sur sa peau, avant de lui répondre en tentant de garder le contrôle de lui-même :

« Ce ne serait pas prudent…

\- Severus… » insista-t-elle, plaintive, en venant appuyer son aine contre son sexe dans un subtil roulement de bassin.

Son mouvement arracha un grognement rauque à son compagnon, dont les yeux flamboyaient déjà de désir malgré toute sa volonté à lui résister.

Constatant l'effet qu'elle avait produit, Kate répéta son mouvement une nouvelle fois et le combat fut définitivement perdu pour le professeur de potions, qui s'empara vivement de sa baguette afin de verrouiller la porte de ses appartements et de les insonoriser pour garantir leur discrétion.

Un sourire victorieux se dessina sur les lèvres roses de la jeune femme et une étincelle éclaira soudain son regard chocolat en comprenant qu'elle avait gagné et Rogue s'empara de ses lèvres et prit possession de sa bouche dans un baiser passionné.

Toujours à califourchon sur lui, Kate entreprit de lui ôter sa lourde robe de sorcier en répondant à son baiser tandis que lui-même avait fait ressortir son chemiser blanc de sa jupe et commençait à en défaire les boutons d'un geste assuré.

L'un comme l'autre parvinrent assez rapidement au bout de leurs peines et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt tous deux à demi vêtus, Rogue n'ayant plus que son pantalon sur lui, tandis que Kate n'avait plus que sa jupe, ses chaussettes hautes et sa cravate de Serdaigle, qui était encore autour de son cou et reposait entre ses seins.

Enflammé par cette vue, Severus abandonna un instant ses lèvres sucrées pour venir déposer des baisers sur la poitrine de sa compagne, avant de prendre chacun de ses seins en bouche, à tour de rôle, et de jouer avec ses tétons à l'aide sa langue habile afin de les faire se dresser de plaisir.

Pendant ce temps, Kate, qui gémissait doucement à cause de ses attentions, avait défait la boucle de sa ceinture et ouvert son pantalon afin d'y glisser sa main pour caresser son membre qui se tendait de plus en plus sous ses effleurements à la fois légers et sûrs.

« Arrête, mon ange, la stoppa tout à coup le maître des cachots en posant sa main sur la sienne. Je te veux, toi », expliqua-t-il ensuite en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans son regard chocolat.

Il se leva alors de sa chaise avec la jeune femme, qui s'accrochait à son cou à l'aide de ses bras et à sa taille avec ses jambes, et il la posa précautionneusement sur son bureau, après avoir envoyé ses copies et son matériel d'écriture se ranger dans un tiroir.

Debout devant elle, il faufila ses mains sous sa jupe en venant déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres et lui retira sa culotte, la faisant glisser peu à peu le long de ses jambes tout en embrassant sa joue, sa mâchoire, sa nuque, sa poitrine et son ventre.

Après s'être débarrassé de son sous-vêtement, il la laissa le délester de son pantalon et de son caleçon, tout en appréciant au passage les caresses que ses petites mains prodiguaient à tout son corps, puis il se positionna entre ses cuisses, plaça ses mains dans le creux de ses genoux et la tira doucement vers lui pour la rapprocher du bord du bureau.

Rogue revint encore l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, il fit remonter ses mains le long de ses cuisses jusqu'à venir les poser sur ses fesses, il rapprocha son corps du sien et entra en elle en provoquant un gémissement de plaisir de sa part. Il esquissa un sourire contre sa nuque et commença à se mouvoir en elle tandis qu'elle avait noué ses mains autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille.

Leur plaisir augmentant au rythme de leurs coups de rein, une vague de jouissance déferla bientôt sur eux et les emporta dans un raz-de-marée, les laissant essoufflés, pantelants et repus sur le grand bureau en acajou du maître des potions.

Severus fut le premier à reprendre ses esprits, il se redressa pour libérer Kate du poids de son corps qui la tenait étendue sur le meuble de bois et il l'aida à se relever en lui tendant sa main et en l'accueillant dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

« Que dirais-tu d'un bon bain, maintenant ? proposa-t-il en la serrant toujours contre son torse et en caressant son dos.

\- Je dirais que c'est une excellente idée, répliqua-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui.

\- Viens alors », ordonna-t-il en la menant vers la salle de bain.

Le directeur des Serpentard fit couler de l'eau chaude dans la baignoire en y ajoutant un peu de bain moussant pendant que la Serdaigle retirait les derniers vêtements qui recouvraient son corps, il s'étendit dans la baignoire et accueillit la jeune femme contre lui, laissant à présent l'eau chaude légèrement parfumée les délasser tous les deux.

« Si j'avais su que c'était si facile, j'aurais menacé plus souvent de te violer, déclara tout-à-coup Kate, malicieuse.

\- Hum… rit-il brièvement. Tu es une petite futée, tu m'as rendu fou en te frottant ainsi contre moi.

\- C'est donc ça ? demanda-t-elle en feignant l'étonnement. C'est bon à savoir… ajouta-t-elle, pensive.

\- Tu es une véritable enchanteresse, dans tous les sens du terme, répliqua-t-il en l'attirant encore plus contre lui pour embrasser ses cheveux.

\- Alors ? On ne se sent pas mieux, maintenant ? interrogea-t-elle en levant son visage vers lui, ses mains posées sur son torse.

\- Si, beaucoup mieux, approuva-t-il en soupirant.

\- On va être gentil avec ses pauvres élèves ? questionna-t-elle encore, taquine.

\- Oui, Madame… acquiesça-t-il, amusé, en hochant légèrement la tête.

\- Bien. S'il le faut, je repasserai pour te faire une piqûre de rappel. On ne sait jamais », répliqua-t-elle en reposant sa tête sur son torse, provoquant les rires du redoutable et terrifiant maître des cachots de Poudlard.

Tout le monde avait remarqué la nette différence qu'il y avait eue dans le comportement du professeur de potions avant et après l'intervention de la Serdaigle. Heureusement, personne n'avait fait le rapprochement avec la visite de la jeune fille chez lui, puisqu'elle venait régulièrement, deux fois par semaine.

.

L'année s'était finalement terminée sans la moindre histoire.

Les jeunes filles raides dingues de leur professeur s'étant raisonnées, parfois grâce aux menaces de leurs parents, et ayant abandonné la partie pour se concentrer uniquement sur leurs examens et Vanessa Drawn ayant trouvé un autre homme, en la personne du professeur Emilio Grande, sur qui jeter son dévolu.

Kate était rentrée chez sa grand-mère, qui était allée l'accueillir à la gare, une fois tous ses examens terminés, et elle avait partagé son temps entre sa mamie, ses amis et Severus dans l'attente des résultats des A.S.P.I.C.

Quand sa lettre était arrivée, la jeune fille avait aussitôt contacté son compagnon qui s'était immédiatement rendu chez elle en transplanant et ils l'avaient ouverte ensemble, Margaret se penchant au-dessus de l'épaule de sa petite-fille, pour constater qu'elle avait obtenu tous ses A.S.P.I.C. avec des notes brillantes, ce qui n'étonna ni Severus ni sa grand-mère.

Rogue les avait alors toutes deux invitées au restaurant pour fêter ça, malgré les réticences de Kate, qui avait peur que quelqu'un ne les aperçoive et ne leur créée des ennuis, mais il balaya ses craintes en décrétant que sa scolarité était bel et bien terminée et qu'ils pouvaient à présent faire ce qui leur chantait, tous les deux, et ils passèrent donc une très agréable soirée sans rencontrer quiconque de Poudlard.

Vers la mi-août, Kate et tous ses camarades de septième année furent conviés avec leur famille au château pour la remise officielle de leurs diplômes de sorcellerie, où ils furent acclamés et félicités par l'ensemble des professeurs de Poudlard et par les personnes présentes.

À la fin de la cérémonie, Rogue retrouva Kate et Luna qui faisaient découvrir le parc de leur école à Margaret, qui les avait forcées à s'éloigner du bord du lac quand elle eut aperçu un tentacule du Calamar géant.

Jetant un œil à Lovegood qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleu délavé et le gratifiait d'un grand sourire béat, le maître des cachots passa un bras autour de la taille de Kate et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, ce qui la fit rougir, surprise qu'il ait fait cela ici.

« Alors, Miss Lovegood ? Que comptez-vous faire, maintenant ? demanda simplement Severus en gardant la jeune femme contre lui.

\- Papa et moi allons partir à la chasse aux Ronflaks cornus, répliqua-t-elle, sans se soucier de son geste et de sa proximité avec son amie. Cette fois-ci, je suis sûre qu'on va enfin en trouver un ! Les Nargoles me l'ont dit.

\- J'espère que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez », répondit-il gentiment.

Le sourire de Luna s'élargit encore plus puis, entendant son père la rappeler, la petite blonde les embrassa chacun sur la joue, Kate, Margaret et même Severus, et elle partit en sautillant et en décrétant :

« À la prochaine, tout le monde ! Soyez heureux ! »

Rogue secoua la tête, amusé par cette étrange petite jeune fille, tandis que Kate rigolait et que Margaret lui faisait des signes de main, il proposa son bras droit à la Serdaigle et le second à sa grand-mère et il remonta vers le château avec ses compagnes afin de sortir de l'enceinte de l'établissement.

Leur groupe provoqua évidemment la stupéfaction des nombreuses personnes encore présentes dans le parc et Kate, en passant devant Mandy Brocklehurts et Rue Tornbridge, au bras du professeur Rogue, ne put s'empêcher de leur faire un signe de la main et un clin d'œil avant de quitter Poudlard.

.

Dans le train du retour – Kate et Severus n'avaient pas eu le cœur de forcer la vieille femme à transplaner avec eux, connaissant bien son aversion et sa crainte des transports magiques – Margaret, qui se trouvait assise en face d'eux, déclara subitement, les faisant ainsi retomber les pieds sur Terre :

« Alors, les enfants ? Quand est-ce que vous allez me faire un arrière-petit-fils ou une arrière-petite-fille ?

\- Heu… Quoi ? manqua de s'étrangler Severus, surpris.

\- Mamie ! rigola Kate, amusée par la réaction de son compagnon.

\- Ben quoi ? J'ai déjà septante ans, je vous rappelle ! Je ne vais plus vivre éternellement ! s'exclama-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Et vous non plus, vous n'êtes plus tout jeune, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Rogue. Il va falloir vous y mettre sérieusement, mon garçon.

\- Mamie ! Tu exagères là ! la gronda gentiment la jeune fille, craignant que Severus ne prenne mal sa réflexion.

\- Je dis simplement que si vous voulez profiter de vos enfants et jouer avec eux, il ne faut pas encore attendre dix ans… s'expliqua-t-elle alors. Je ne voulais pas vous vexer, Severus, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Rogue en réalisant ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

\- Rassurez-vous, vous ne m'avez pas vexé, Margaret, répondit l'homme, amusé par le franc-parler de la grand-mère. Et je suis d'accord avec vous mais, avant de penser aux enfants, il faudrait peut-être se marier… ajouta-t-il en plongeant ses yeux noirs dans les yeux chocolat de la jeune femme.

\- C'est tout à votre honneur, mon garçon, mais il va vraiment falloir que je vous apprenne deux ou trois choses sur la vie et les coutumes de l'époque actuelle », soupira-t-elle en secouant lentement sa tête permanentée.

Kate et Severus éclatèrent de rire tous les deux à sa réflexion et ils poursuivirent tranquillement leur voyage de retour jusqu'à Londres.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu!_

 _Merci à toutes celles et à tous ceux qui ont lu, suivi et commenté cette fiction, ça m'a fait très plaisir d'avoir votre opinion et de "discuter" un peu avec vous! ;-)_

 _A une prochaine pour une autre histoire! J'ai encore plein d'idées^^_

 _Bisous ;-)_


End file.
